


Wednesday

by ikonisch (discordinparadise)



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: CEO Junhoe, M/M, Romantic Fluff, all hail junbob everyone, and jiwon and junhoe are football dads hell yes, and there's lots of fluff i swear, dongchan best friends!, donghyuk and chanwoo are kiddies in secondary school, football equals soccer, jiwon's a single father, jiwon's sensitive, jiwon's son is chanwoo and there is nothing cuter, married binhwan because yes, same with junhoe and donghyuk, so is junhoe!, the cutest yunchan, they're cute as hell, though junhoe is blunt, yunhyeong's a few years older
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2019-10-06 21:11:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 57,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discordinparadise/pseuds/ikonisch
Summary: "JIWON! JIWON, OH MY GOD, WE-"And instead of yelling with him, Jiwon pulled Junhoe's face towards him and finally kissed him, smiling gently at the feeling of Junhoe's skin under his hand that wasn't perfect, he could feel a bit of stubble but did he care? Not one bit. And when Junhoe instantly pulled away and stared at him with wide eyes and flushed skin, there wasn't any better feeling."We...won...""I know," Jiwon replied, smiling as he saw Junhoe's faltering, confused eyes. And in the corner of his own eye, he could see Chanwoo grinning at him with both pride and 'ew' in his expression. "I know we did."And then Junhoe was the one kissing him, wrapping him up in his arms and Jiwon couldn't help his laughter even if he was swept up in a whirlwind romance. Wednesdays were really the most magical of days.





	1. prologue

Jiwon could still remember his own football days. Back when he was young(er) and still felt like he had the world in the palm of his hand to the point he could tear down records and traditions to set new ones. He was incredible at what he did, back then he was arrogant and wouldn't stop thinking it but now it was more like, "That was fun. I was kinda good. Could've been better. Now I gotta go water my kid, where is he?"

It was weird, to feel like a legend of sorts. He had visited the school time and time again for Chanwoo's plays and Parent's Evenings and so many parents and teachers would recognise him and send him down one hundred roads of nostalgia, with words of, "Oh, do you remember that one goal you made? And the other one?! And-" and, "You really upped this school's reputation, man," and it made Jiwon feel all fuzzy inside and smiley. Like come on, he didn't get this kind of recognition _anywhere_ else, definitely not at his desk job where the most approval he got was when it was 'bring your kid to work day' and everyone would go crazy over how cute Chanwoo was. And Jiwon loved that too because Chanwoo was _very_ cute but this was both different, strange, and ego-boosting.

"I thought you'd end up playing for South Korea's national team, really!"

"Ugh, it was great to see the school prosper because of the football team, you guys are the reason it became so elite, you know?"

Jiwon would always grin, saying words of gratitude and amazement back, but the best times were when after all these school events, they would sit outside a convenience store alone and Chanwoo would lean into his side, with Jiwon patting his head. "I can't believe they think you're so cool when you're really the lamest."

"Hey, your dad had some moves back when he was in school!" Jiwon bit back mock-offendedly. "I was _great._ "

"I know, I know. I wanna be that great too."

"I think you will be one day. Probably even better," Jiwon said, rubbing Chanwoo's arm. Chanwoo only shrugged which he did a lot and Jiwon never knew how to reply when he did that so he just stayed quiet until Chanwoo spoke again.

"Another thing they don't know is that you're still as amazing as you were back then. I know it for sure."

Jiwon beamed, filled up with affection as he wrapped his arms around Chanwoo and pressed his cheek into his son's hair. "Thanks, buddy."

Yeah, these kinds of moments were definitely better than any others.

"WHO'S EXCITED FOR THEIR FIRST DAY BACK AT SCHOOL?!" Jiwon called out excitedly as he flew around the house with messy hair and a toothpaste stain on his shirt, hastily grabbing a hairbrush as he burst into Chanwoo's room, watching the kid instantly curl up into a ball under his covers. "Rise and shine, darling!"

Chanwoo grunted, only a swathe of black hair peeking out and he didn't seem to be about to unveil any more of him anytime soon so Jiwon walked in and drew the curtains open, yowling when the sun ended up blinding _him_ but he got over it. "Did you set your clothes last night?"

"Mhm..."

"Good boy. Come to the kitchen in fifteen minutes, okay?" Jiwon asked gently, crouching down next to Chanwoo and patting his head. Chanwoo only grunted again so Jiwon decided to leave him be as he skipped out happily, dragging the brush through his hair before leaving it there as he picked up Chanwoo's laundry basket, resting it on his hip as he walked downstairs. He suddenly heard his phone ringing so he made a dash for it, skidding against the wooden floor into the kitchen as he threw the basket which landed neatly next to the washing machine before he picked up his phone and grabbed the wall to stop him from skidding.

"Heeeello?"

"You coming into work today?"

"Yep, definitely, just gotta drop my kid off at school. It's that time of year again!"

"Okay, I got it. But Boss said to bring _every single one_ of the files you've taken home, alright? He wants to see them all, he'll go livid otherwise."

"Roger that," Jiwon replied firmly, nodding as he popped some bread into the toaster. "Bye, love you lots!"

"Jiwon, I'm your colleague."

"And I got two hours of sleep!" Jiwon cheered before he hung up, reaching out for his coffee cup and he was about to drink before he realised that it was Chanwoo's orange juice that he had taken hold of instead so he quickly put that back down before rushing back to his room, grabbing his files, then returning just in time for the toast to pop up. He grinned as he dropped his files onto the counter and he was just about finishing spreading butter onto the toast when Chanwoo walked in, looking tired and miserable.

"I hate existing," Chanwoo grumbled, taking a heavy seat at the dining table and Jiwon laughed, squishing the toast pieces together before searing through them with a knife. "New Year, New Me but no, I still hate school."

"When I was twelve, I didn't mind school. Maths was as easy as 2x + 5 = 11 and you didn't have to get good grades to be able to do sports," Jiwon sighed, sweeping over to lay the juice and a plate of toast in front of Chanwoo who started eating robotically. "That was a good time."

"The school system is getting harder but the kids are getting dumber," Chanwoo deadpanned which made Jiwon almost choke on laughter. "Our generation is doomed."

"Where did I go wrong bringing you up?" Jiwon asked in amazement, tapping Chanwoo's nose as he went to go get a piece of toast of his own and he managed to find his cup of coffee teetering dangerously on the edge of the kitchen counter. He took hold of it quickly before downing it, feeling rejuvenated in an instant, before he went on a hunt for Chanwoo's school bag which he just _knew_ the kid had forgotten to bring downstairs. And in a blur he was standing by the door, yelling out for Chanwoo to come and the latter did, very slowly, before he sized up Jiwon with his electrified-looking hair and his pyjama clothes.

"Dad. You're not going out like this. Have some dignity."

"Wha?" Jiwon asked with wide eyes, looking down at himself and realising okay fine, maybe he looked quite bad but he was going to come back home straight after anyway, what did it matter? But then Chanwoo was patting his back and leading him to the stairs.

"Father, a sign of self-love is to take care of yourself. Let's practise that. Love yourself. Go get freshened up."

"My son is my therapist," Jiwon thought out loud in wonder, slowly walking up the steps before looking back and Chanwoo nodded at him, giving him a thumbs up like 'you're doing great!' and Jiwon felt very confused. But then he was going to his room, pulling on a button-up and jeans and that seemed to get the Chanwoo stamp of approval so they left, before Jiwon frantically burst back into the house just for a sole panic attack of 'DID WE BRING EVERYTHING' but then Chanwoo was tugging him back outside, and they were on their way.

"Football's starting up on Wednesday," Jiwon said as he drove and Chanwoo nodded, fiddling with his belt strap. "You _are_ having fun, right?"

"Yeah, definitely."

"I'm sorry I couldn't come to many practices last term, but I'm definitely gonna come to more this time, I promise. Hopefully all of them. Especially since it's game season!"

Chanwoo made some sort of noise of acknowledgement.

"Here we are," Jiwon said brightly, before frowning a little when Chanwoo was already halfway out of the door before he had even finished his sentence. "You wanna get away from your old man that quickly?"

"Maybe," Chanwoo said as he came up on the other side and Jiwon pouted at him, before grinning when Chanwoo reached through the rolled down window to hug him and Jiwon embraced him back, patting his head. "Have a nice day, Dad."

"You too! Remember, bullies mean nothing! But don't be a bully either! And don't give your teachers too much of a hard time, most of them are dead inside! And think about what you-"

"Dad, I'll be fine. Remember, it's not my first time at school," Chanwoo reassured and Jiwon nodded, a little withdrawn as he squeezed Chanwoo one last time before letting the kid go. He waved back when Chanwoo did before he was watching him go, then looking at all of the kids and parents milling around. He wondered if the parents felt exactly the same way he did. Would they miss their kids after having been stuck with them for three weeks, but also feel a bit relieved? Would they call out their kid's name at home before realising they were at school?

"Have fun, yeah? I'll see you soon," Jiwon heard a low voice say before a kid replied chirpily, and then a part of his view was blocked by a man and his son, standing with their backs facing him. He blinked, not even realising that he was eavesdropping. "I know you're excited."

"It was just so boring to be at home all the time."

"Oi, so I'm boring now?" the guy asked with a teasing lilt, crouching down next to his son and now Jiwon could see both of their side profiles and his eyes widened. Wow. That was a pretty kid, and Jiwon had very high standards because he definitely already had the prettiest kid but maybe this kid could rival Chanwoo just a _little_ bit. But no, not that much. Chanwoo was still superior. "I don't understand you, I've always hated school but I guess I'm really really glad you didn't turn out that way. It's good you're not dumb like me."

"You're not _that_ dumb. You know how to not burn eggs now," the kid said sweetly and the guy snorted, petting his son's head.

"Just go, you rascal."

Jiwon wasn't even really hearing anything anymore. He just had one arm leaning on the window's edge as he watched the guy with dreamy eyes, fantasies immediately filling his head of their kids being the bestest of friends and playing in the water while Jiwon and this dude held hands on deck chairs and fed each other ice-cream. God, he was a work of art. Hair brushed back, smooth melanin skin, a twinkle in his eye that Jiwon knew only really came out when parents were talking to their kids. Beauty, beauty that he never had a chance with because the moment the kid was gone and the guy was straightening up and catching a sight of him, Jiwon instantly scrambled back and looked ahead, resting his arms on the steering wheel. If he pretended like nothing happened then ultimately, nothing _did_ happen. He could see it in the corner of his eye, the guy narrowing his eyes at him for a moment and Jiwon was so terrified that he immediately turned the key, hit the gas, then drove off.

He let out a heavy breath the instant he knew he was safe. Then he was deflating a little in his seat, muttering a grave, "Time for work," and he pushed down any thoughts of the guy. Besides, this wasn't the first time he had seen someone good-looking and just had a split-second hallucination of a future with them. It was just his painfully single deliriums, after all.

Then the gas light in front of him started flashing and he sighed, instantly changing his route to a petrol station. He wanted to meet someone who loved being an adult and ask them why they were lying.

###

_Wednesday. It's time._

Jiwon was _ready_. He was on snack duty so he had a bag full of them for the kids, and a wad of money in case he ran out (he wouldn't but it was sheer paranoia). He made sure not to wear anything that was embarrassing, even just accidentally, and he settled with a good old hoodie and jeans. He had also rested up for most of the day so he could get into cheering and jumping mode without getting too tired, and he knew very well that Chanwoo would be proud of him once he told him all of this at their convenience store stop after practice was done and he felt excited.

"Hey, kids!" Jiwon called out as he walked into the pitch and the ones he now recognised swarmed around him. There were a few new ones like there always were at the start of every term, and there were more than usual this time around which made Jiwon smile since he always liked seeing fresh blood enjoying the game that he once loved. Jiwon ruffled a few heads, waved hi to a few unfamiliar, wary faces, nodded at the coach before he took a seat at the first row of the bleachers. He wondered where Chanwoo was. Had he not changed yet? Probably so, Jiwon had come earlier than he thought he would.

But then he saw him, apart from the other kids. He was by the goal and simply twizzling a ball around with his feet slowly. He was like a tall, dark stranger with the shadows falling onto him from the already darkening sky and Jiwon rolled his eyes at the cheesiness of the mystery factor as he called out, "Chanwoo-yah! Throw the ball over!"

Chanwoo looked up, startled, before he nodded and picked up the ball, sending it off in a perfect arch. Jiwon grinned as he caught it, already brimming with pride as Chanwoo walked over to him. "There's my athletic boy, that was great. I'm sure you ace the throw-ins."

Chanwoo only shrugged, fiddling with the hem of his shirt and Jiwon frowned as he tucked the ball under his arm. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"Hey, remember that this is for fun," Jiwon said quietly, patting Chanwoo's arm. "I'm not gonna judge you. Other people who judge you are stupid. Enjoy yourself, it's not like you're in the premier league or anything."

"Yeah, I know," Chanwoo said, sending Jiwon a smile and Jiwon grinned even bigger in return. "You enjoy the game too, don't start another fight because another parent said I'm bad."

"I can do that whenever the damn hell I want to," Jiwon grumbled, crossing his arms as he saw red for a moment but then Chanwoo was patting his cheek and the fire in him dissipated a little.

" _Don't_ , Dad, it's not worth it."

"Fine, I promise," Jiwon sighed. "I'll simmer very violently though."

Chanwoo grinned. "Simmer away."

And before Jiwon could answer, the coach was blowing his whistle and calling the children over so he waved Chanwoo goodbye and gave him back the ball, leaning back in his seat. Before freezing. He could feel...a _presence_.

He knew there were other parents but he didn't really talk to them, since he was sort of antisocial and they were kind of like fans, it was strange. He'd turn back to see them whispering about him and it would make him feel all weird, so he'd just focus on the game and hyping up the kids, especially his one. But this presence was _close_. This presence was only a seat away from him, and he seized up, not sure what to do. Would the presence interact with him first? Should _he_ approach the presence, for whatever reason? The presence smelt nice. What was the presence's gender?

Jiwon didn't look for a very long while. He saw Chanwoo kicking the ball right over the goal and he winced, though he still felt so amazed by Chanwoo's power when he saw how far the ball went but everyone else didn't seem to share his opinion. He watched with a heavy heart as Chanwoo lowered his head and ran off to get the ball. Gosh, this hurt Jiwon but not in his football-crazed side, in his protective side. He wanted to wrap Chanwoo up in a blanket and kiss his head and tell him that he didn't need to do this to make him happy, no matter how many times Chanwoo had told him that that wasn't why he played.

Him seeing the presence was actually an accident, in the end. He turned to get his bag so he could place it on his lap and his eyes just caught onto him. The first thing he saw was a typical tracksuit jumper cladding his arm which Jiwon respected, then he looked further up, just on instinct. And his mind went completely, utterly blank.

_I **knew** I saw his kid somewhere here. I think. Maybe._

He knew he shouldn't stare, he knew that it was weird and wasn't polite but could his eyes even help it? Two days. It had been two days since he had seen or even thought about this perfect face, twinkling eyes, and his beauty was much more effortless this time. His hair wasn't brushed back, it was even quite messy and he had an arm on the back of the chair between them, his lips turned up in a smirk-smile that had Jiwon's heart beating a bit faster. And leaning a bit closer. Fuck, this wasn't good, this wasn't good at all.

"So," Jiwon muttered in a cracked voice, immediately clearing his throat and he saw the guy's smile falter but he didn't turn to look at him. Okay, fine... "I haven't really, um, seen you around before-"

"Why are you trying to hit on me when your kid's doing trash?" the guy asked with a raised eyebrow and Jiwon's mouth fell open as suddenly, all thoughts of how pretty this dude was were pushed out of his mind completely.

" _Excuse_ me? You don't get to say that. Don't ever say that again. I will fight-"

"Just look."

And Jiwon didn't want to look but he did anyway and inwardly groaned when he saw Chanwoo looking dishevelled and being lectured by the coach, his hands behind his back as he just had his head down, and Jiwon's heart broke in two. And the dickhead next to him just said, "See."

"What did he do?"

"Tried to tackle a guy but in the worst way possible. They both skidded."

Jiwon immediately sat up, eyes wide. "Oh God, he- shit. Christ, we were watching reruns of some of my tackles yesterday, he must have got it into his head to-"

"You shouldn't be trying to get him to do stuff he can't do, you know," the guy said, sounding so nonchalant in his condescending that it angered Jiwon so much, to the point that he wanted to throw the massive bag of snacks at his stupid face.

"Look here, mister, you don't know my son," Jiwon growled, immediately standing up to glower down at the guy who finally looked up at him, blinking and Jiwon's heart skipped a beat for a second but he pushed the feeling down. "You don't know how incredible he is. You don't know him personally, you don't know the things that he _can_ do so don't put him down so casually because of the things he can't."

"Well, I'm sorry about being critical towards a player," the guy said, glaring too and Jiwon laughed humourlessly.

"God, you're just a mindless football fanatic, aren't you?! You probably put victory above everything else, I bet you've drilled it into your son's head that winning and being good at everything is the only way to go forward in life."

"Oh, so you blame me for judging your son and now _you're_ judging _me?"_ the guy asked, standing up too and Jiwon blinked because he actually kind of had a point. "Okay fine, I'll admit my mistake, I'm sorry. I was just being blunt."

"That's not an apology, you're not even taking it back," Jiwon grumbled, feeling unsatisfied and the guy rolled his eyes. "He's great at throwing."

"This is _foot_ ball, not basketball."

"He's got a real strong kick."

"With no aim?"

"His hand-eye coordination is A-star."

"Again, it's _football._ "

"I hate you!" Jiwon yelled back oh so intelligibly, hands clenched into fists as he felt so heated over his urge to give Chanwoo justice. "He's twelve years old! These are kids! Oh my God, I wish I never opened my stupid mouth to greet you, you utter asshole-"

"The kids are staring."

Jiwon immediately slapped a hand over his mouth and turned around and sure enough, the kids were looking like an audience and the worst thing was Chanwoo at the back, looking embarrassed and fed up as he mouthed, "You promised," and Jiwon's heart sank to his stomach.

"Is there a problem, Mr Kim, Mr Koo?" the coach asked with raised eyebrows and Jiwon quickly shook his head, sinking back down into his seat immediately as he looked down at his feet and he felt the Koo guy sitting down too. Jiwon didn't look at him. He didn't want to ever look at him again. The only person he wanted to look at him was Chanwoo, with a look that said something like, "I forgive you" or "I'm okay" but Chanwoo seemed to be avoiding looking in his direction at all, only going back to his place on the pitch. And Jiwon let out a soft sigh, resting his head in his hands for a moment as he thought that he'd _definitely_ buy Chanwoo any kind of food he wanted tonight.

He could see the guy's kid on the pitch and the sad thing was, he was actually really good. Jiwon loved his footwork to the point that he hated it. Jiwon distributed the snacks at the end, smiling and laughing with the kids as he clinked juice cartons with them, and giving Chanwoo (who still wouldn't go near him) sad puppy dog eyes when no-one was looking. Chanwoo saw him at one point but he only rolled his eyes and went back to talking with his friend. Jiwon felt defeated.

He noticed that the Koo guy didn't talk to the kids or any of the other parents. He helped give out snacks and smiled every now and then, but he mostly just talked to his own son and that was when he smiled the brightest. It made Jiwon's heart twang to see him kneel down to the little dude's level and play with his hands, talking about something fun and kissing his forehead. He was a good father. Definitely. And that, in Jiwon's book, was the most important thing.

"Hey," Jiwon said as he walked over to them, hands in pockets as he scuffled at the ground a little with his shoes. The guy looked up at him for a second as his smile slipped before looking away, and his son blinked up at him in wonder. "Uh...no hard feelings, yeah? I'm sorry that I made it a scene. If you could just ignore me from now onwards, that'd be great, as you can see I'm...sensitive."

"It's cool," the guy said so casually that it actually almost ticked Jiwon off again until the little dude was tugging at his shirt and Jiwon looked at him.

"Sir? You're Kim Jiwon, aren't you?"

Jiwon smiled. "You've heard of me?"

"Oh yeah. You're really cool," the kid said, grinning and he really _was_ a pretty kid, Jiwon wanted to pet his head. "And, I'm sorry if my dad got you angry. He does that. He's not very good with words. He doesn't mean to be a meanie, really, but he just is anyway."

"Oi, stop throwing me under the bus," Koo guy said with a playful glare and the kid shrugged, still smiling. It was so sweet that, and this was really a worst case scenario, Jiwon found himself kind of falling in love with the guy again.

"It's all true, though," the kid replied and the guy rolled his eyes and stood up, so him and Jiwon were at eye level. Well, pretty much. The guy had a good few inches on him which was so utterly annoying (and perfect because Jiwon liked taller guys but he tried so so so so hard not to think about that). "So...we good?"

"Sure. Why does my son know who you are, though?" the guy asked in confusion and Jiwon immediately grinned.

"You must be new around here. Don't worry about it."

"O...kay?"

Jiwon nodded at him as a means of goodbye, ruffling the kid's hair gently before he walked off to grab his bag which was empty, like he expected. And then a hand was tapping his arm and he turned around to see Chanwoo who still wasn't looking at him. It made Jiwon smile faintly as he wrapped an arm around Chanwoo's shoulders, muttering, "Let's go," as they walked off slowly, and Jiwon pulled the strap of his bag tighter around his shoulder.

But as always, all good things happen at the table outside the convenience store, and when Chanwoo said a small, "You're stupid," Jiwon knew instantly that he had been forgiven.

"I know that. Everyone knows that. The world knows tha-"

"Dad."

"But how so?"

"You don't need to fight for my honour. I'm not that special," Chanwoo mumbled, picking at his food. Jiwon gasped dramatically but Chanwoo didn't even smile, so Jiwon decided to take a more mature approach.

"You're the _most_ special being in _my_ life, and I love you to pieces and pieces. A single father's love, you know, it's really something. I want to always fight for your honour, and protect you with my life. But I should know when to step down and I'm really sorry."

"It's okay. It was just more sad because you promised you wouldn't."

"I'm sorry, baby, come here," Jiwon said with a shaky voice, suddenly ready to cry because parenthood had _really_ made his emotions become so fickle, and he held out his arms. He hugged Chanwoo tighter than ever once the latter leant into him. "I won't do it again. I won't, I won't I won't I _won't_. I won't."

"Do you promise?"

A tear actually nearly did escape Jiwon's eye then until Chanwoo laughed and that made everything better. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding, you don't need to. It's okay. We're okay."

Jiwon nodded, kissing the top of Chanwoo's head before resting his cheek against it, still holding him tight. He knew they had to go home but he just wanted to stay like this for hours and be all affectionate without being a burden. Kids grew up too fast. They stopped being all cuddly too fast. So Jiwon needed this and Chanwoo, who buried a little closer, seemed to understand.

 

 


	2. let's manoeuvre our feelings

"CHANWOOOOOOOO-"

"I'm here, oh my God, _stop,_ " Chanwoo groaned, trudging into the area while dragging his school bag across the floor and Jiwon tutted at him, taking the bag and slinging it over his shoulder.

"You're so late today, Chan, why does this always happen every day after the first?"

"Don't ask me."

"I've wrapped up your breakfast, eat it in the car but _slowly_. Don't want you being sick," Jiwon said, making sure Chanwoo understood before he brushed his fingers through Chanwoo's unruly hair and patted it all down with the hairbrush until it looked presentable. Chanwoo just let him, grunting whenever it got borderline uncomfortable, before Jiwon let him know that he was done and then Chanwoo was turning around and sizing _him_ up. Jiwon always felt so insecure during these moments.

"You look dapper," Chanwoo said flatly and Jiwon grinned, pleasantly surprised by the words. "Are you going to work straight after, then?"

"Yep, got my briefcase and flask and all," Jiwon said brightly, holding up Chanwoo's bag and wrapped up toast instead of either of the things he said and Chanwoo snorted, reaching out to tighten up Jiwon's tie before taking the two things from him and heading to the door, grabbing the car keys from the top of the shoe rack.

"I'll go wait."

"Good boy, I'll be there soon!"

Jiwon ran back into the living room to fetch his actual briefcase before racing back out, grabbing his flask from the kitchen counter without stopping and he managed to blast straight outside without any hindrance. He saw Chanwoo sitting in the passenger's seat and eating his toast so he went around the car to get to his own seat, balancing the flask on his other arm as he tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"Chan?" Jiwon called out, banging on the window and Chanwoo turned to look at him. "Did you lock it? Can you open it again?"

Chanwoo grinned and only looked away, making Jiwon deflate in disbelief. "Are you kidding me?! I need to- oh my _God-_ "

He tried wrenching the door open, he tried bribing Chanwoo with food, he tried threatening him with no more baseball games _ever_ , and then he was just pouting and mouthing, "Please," before Chanwoo finally unlocked the car and Jiwon perked up, immediately opening the door and throwing himself into the seat. "You, Kim Chanwoo, really really really suck."

"I know," Chanwoo said innocently, taking Jiwon's briefcase to hold onto during the ride. "It's my charm."

Jiwon rolled his eyes and popped his flask into a cup holder before he turned on the engine, and things were smooth sailing. Chanwoo was looking at a piece of paper in his hands and mumbling something under his breath and Jiwon frowned, trying to lean over a little just to get a small look and he caught sight of the word 'importance' but he needed his stupid glasses that he never wore to be sure of anything else. "You got a test today? I haven't seen you look at that before now."

"Yeah, it's spelling. It's easy and I don't really need to look but, it can't hurt."

"Hand it over," Jiwon said, holding out his hand and Chanwoo eyed him warily as he gave him the list.

"Dad, the red light will turn soon..."

"Don't you worry, I became an ace at multi-tasking after I had you," Jiwon chirped, resting his hand back on the wheel while holding the list between his thumb and forefinger. The words were fair, quite long and if they were short, they were sort of complicated. But then Jiwon saw one that made his eyebrows rise to the sky. " _Manoeuvre_? What the heck? That is not fair, _I_ don't even know how to spell that, it- does it have...three...no, wait-"

"Five."

" _Five vowels?!_ Nightmare. Absolute cruelty, this is unfair labour."

"Dad, it's okay."

"When I see your teacher I'll tell her to shove this list up her...dress- whatever, this just isn't fair to _any_ of you!"

"I need to start checking your coffee intake."

"If you're so okay with it then spell it," Jiwon grumbled, creasing the list a little in his own festering annoyance but that was all dissipating when Chanwoo opened his mouth and recited the letters casually as he looked out the window but he was completely correct, and Jiwon's jaw hung after he took a double take at the list.

"That's it. I have the smartest kid. No-one else can even come close, my kid is the _best-_ "

"Dad, we're almost there, focus," Chanwoo said, smoothly taking the list out of Jiwon's hand and the latter nodded as he pressed on the gas a little more once he saw in his side mirror that the car behind him seemed to want to overtake but no, _not_ today. He saw Chanwoo's proud smile in the corner of his eye and he smiled too. It was such a nice feeling to be acknowledged for his efforts and Chanwoo always let him know how good he was doing in small ways and honestly? Jiwon couldn't believe that _he_ had brought up such a perfect boy. He didn't have half of the good qualities that Chanwoo did. Sometimes, it seemed like Chanwoo was looking after him more than he was looking after Chanwoo, and no matter how strange that felt, things that Chanwoo said always made him feel better. One of them being: _"It's like give and take, Dad, I've still got a lot I need to give back."_

Or that one time Jiwon saw Chanwoo doing homework and he saw his name at the top of a list of about three, and he couldn't understand Chanwoo's scrawly title at the top while reading upside down. "Chan? What's that?"

"We need to write about a role model," Chanwoo said boredly, his hand squished against the side of his face as he curled a four into his sheet of paper with his pen and Jiwon's eyes widened. "Right now, it's between you, Ironman, and Cristiano Ronaldo."

Jiwon was silent for a moment, respectfully, before he blurted out without being able to help it, "I can drive with my knees, I don't think Ironman or Ronaldo could do that."

Don't ask.

Chanwoo just grinned up at him in amusement. "It was always going to be you anyway, Dad, don't make me change my mind."

Jiwon had slinked away silently, walking into his own room before yelping in victory, punching the air. His son thought he was a _role model._ What kind of better position was there? He had ultimately succeeded in life, all other parents could _suck_ it. This was all the validation he'd ever, ever need.

"Have fun at scho-"

"You need to talk to my teacher, remember? Not about the spelling thing, about the other thing," Chanwoo said as he undid his seatbelt and Jiwon gasped in realisation.

"Honestly, what would I do without you?"

"Well, you wouldn't need to talk to my teacher if you didn't have me."

Jiwon gave Chanwoo a dry look before taking his seatbelt off aggressively, muttering, "Smart alec," while Chanwoo laughed his head off next to him. Then they were leaving, Jiwon's arm loosely around Chanwoo's shoulders and the amount of children staring at him with open mouths and mothers checking him out made his face heat up a little more than was comfortable, making him kind of wish that he had simply brought his suit in a bag and changed at his workplace. But he had got this far, so he nudged Chanwoo forward once he caught sight of the teacher. "I'll just talk for a moment, you can go in. Have a nice day, yeah?"

Chanwoo nodded and Jiwon ruffled his hair, walking in after him with his hands in his pockets and he put on a smile when the familiar teacher caught sight of him. "Jiwon, nice to see you!"

"I think the same whenever I look in the mirror," Jiwon joked lamely, about to close the door behind him before deciding not to. He heard a kid laughing at him which raised his ego a little. "So...you have that system thing, right? Where you let kids stay with you after school for a while?"

"GUYS, it's Chanwoo's dad! It's Kim Jiwon!" a kid whispered, and the room was already filled with whispers that weren't very whisper-like and Jiwon tried his best to block them out for a moment because he was smiling too hard.

"I do, but it's not really a formal system. I just stay for about two hours so kids are free to stay with me if there are any circumstances."

"Yes...um, is it okay if I let Chanwoo do that? My work's gonna run on today-"

"Chanwoo, you're gonna stay past school hours today?!" a kid asked excitedly and Jiwon blinked, turning around to look at the kid who spoke before being startled by the fact that it was _that_ guy's kid. What kind of small world, him and Chanwoo were in the same class? Then Jiwon was noticing Chanwoo nodding his head slowly, looking a little uncomfortable and Jiwon frowned, hating himself because he was being an embarrassing father again, wasn't he?

"That's perfectly fine," the teacher said, smiling sweetly and Jiwon nodded, stating his gratitude as he grinned back and he was about to say goodbye before he paused and said, "Wait, one more thing."

"Yes?"

"How on earth did you think it was suitable to put the word 'manoeuvre' in a spelling test for twelve-year-olds?"

"DAD!"

###

Jiwon got to work two minutes early, to his relief. It was a special day today, there was a chance he'd get a promotion and he was the main of a group who had to present the company to visitors from China who he didn't know much about, his boss had just said, "They have the capability to put us to the very top. So, to put it simply, don't you dare screw up."

Back in school, he had a complicated relationship with presentations. Elementary school, he absolutely flopped then, fell over his words and messed up cues and adults found him cute while the other kids would poke fun at him and he'd laugh at himself too, even if at home he'd think for a moment, "Why can't I do it? What's so difficult about words?"

The older he got, the more different things became. He became sporty, he became a team player and he picked up how to talk to people in the best way needed. He became more casual in certain areas and more passionate in others and he wasn't the best academic-wise, but he started to develop something that he didn't even know he had until someone told him. He would do his required presentations, not preparing much because he was in that mindset of 'what's the point?' and he preferred things like quips and twists that made people laugh rather than tons of information that would give him bored looks, glazed eyes. He finally admitted to himself that maybe, talking in front of people wasn't the _worst_ thing. It wasn't as great as running around a pitch but it definitely wasn't as bad as feeling brain-dead by nonsensical words, dates, numbers, anything. It wasn't like he thought that he did _well_ in these presentations. But the As and Bs he'd see for the final mark would always make him smile because it seemed like perhaps, he'd manage. Perhaps he'd be able to get good enough scores to do football nationally.

He had never been more flabbergasted than one day when someone turned around to him after he had just finished a presentation and said, _"Dude, you know what you have? Charisma. Tons of it."_

He didn't think presentations were going to end up being in his future career. But besides that, that one word, 'charisma', had changed everything he thought about himself as more people started telling him he had it. _I have charisma._ It was the reason he had applied for team captain, and eventually got it. _I have charisma_. It was the reason he had ever let himself fall in love or try to date, because now he thought he was worth it. _I have charisma._ It was the reason that he was good at his job, that he was able to pay for the amazing kid who would become president one day.

_I have charisma._

_I can tell you anything and you'll buy it._

_I want that promotion? I'll **get** that promotion._

He called out a sing-songy hello to the receptionist who smiled back before he ran into the lift, thankful and weirded out that no-one was in there or hurrying to get in with him. He must be really early which was such a strange feeling but he liked it, since close vicinity with people was fine but cold corporate suits, even if you were one too, always have that kind of aura to rub you the wrong way sometimes.

"Thank _God_ you're here," his colleague breathed out the instant Jiwon walked into the room the meeting was to be held in. "I've done research on them, I can give you all I've got so you can appeal to them better."

"Hanbin, you lifesaver," Jiwon sighed, taking Hanbin's file. "Thank you for this. You really didn't need to, it's not _your_ job to do it wherever the fuck the other people are."

"Hey, do you know how badly I want you promoted to be with me? I get lonely!"

"So it's a selfish motive, should've guessed."

Hanbin only shrugged, grinning in return while Jiwon took a seat, getting a feel of the room as he scanned it, deducing where the ambassadors would be and the room was so big, he knew he'd have to talk louder than usual. Then he took out his briefcase and placed it on the table, tapping his fingertips against it for a moment before he asked, "Should I be worried? Is the whole future of this company riding on me?"

"Sadly, you're not _that_ important," Hanbin said helpfully, going over to him to pat his shoulder. "Be a little worried, just to fuel yourself up. But you're a great employee and you're good at catching things that fall. Even if you mess this up, things won't be doomed. This would just make the company better but it's not like we'll crumble to dust without it."

Once upon a time, Jiwon had been so intimidated by Hanbin. Sharp face, cold eyes, tiger looks, Jiwon hadn't been able to look him in the eye once during the first few weeks. Back when he started this job, him and Hanbin were both working at the same level so Jiwon saw him every morning, in the same place, even at opposite desks so they faced each other, but they didn't really talk. Jiwon just kept his head down and did his work, not talking with any other people and it became a habit for him to make his coffee at home instead of there since he didn't want to bump into anyone - but then one day, he couldn't help but look up when cold, scary Hanbin ran into the workplace with messy hair and a massive smile on his face, looking like the happiest man alive as he yelled out, "GUESS WHO'S ENGAGED?!"

Instantly there was an explosion of cheers, people swarming around Hanbin asking for details and giving pats on the back and Jiwon blinked because he hadn't realised that all the other workers there were so _close_. He talked to a few here and there but this was still something else. And when Hanbin finally came down from his high to sit down at his desk, Jiwon peeked out from behind his computer to say, "Hey, congrats."

Hanbin beamed at him and damn, he didn't look frightening at all. "Thank you, newbie. Let's hope you're next."

"Pfffft no. Haven't even engaged in something mildly relationship-related for a long, long time."

"To be honest with you, I was single until I was twenty-two so I get it," Hanbin sniffed, laying a dramatic hand on his heart and Jiwon's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Twenty-two years was...a _long_ time. "Maybe God felt bad for me so he gave me the love of my life as karma? If so, I'll be praying for you, Kim Jiwon."

"You know my name?"

"I know everyone's names. I don't really know why, I just thought it'd be nice to do," Hanbin said, giving Jiwon one last smile before moving back behind his computer, and Jiwon was left a little bit stunned. But after that, things became easier, and they both made more of an effort to talk to each other whether it was at the printer, between meetings, if they were both working late and Hanbin would let Jiwon rant all of his frustrations and worries about whether Chanwoo was doing okay with the childminder (Chanwoo was only seven years old when he'd started the job, too) and when Hanbin got promoted, it was a bittersweet day until Jiwon would realise that Hanbin would literally pop up anywhere anytime, so he didn't even need to miss him that much.

Hanbin wasn't intimidating. He had more charisma than Jiwon did and his eyes could _pierce_ through you but he was a fluffball who loved his husband a lot and you'd find him half of the time in a secluded area eating pringles.

"Thanks," Jiwon said, honestly so grateful as he grinned up at Hanbin who only patted his back in return and Jiwon opened up his briefcase only to see a packet in the corner with a note attached. He took it out and noticed that it was a small pack of cookies from the convenience store near their house and the note said in Chanwoo's classic scrawly handwriting, _'Good luck, Dad, you'll do great!'_ with a small drawing of what seemed like an owl holding up a 'fighting!' fist.

"I love my son so _much,_ " Jiwon sobbed, hugging the cookies to his chest and Hanbin shook his head amusedly at him.

"I think every person in Seoul knows that by now."

###

"Thank you, I'll see you again in twenty minutes," Jiwon said with a bright smile, bowing as the ambassadors bowed back. He thought he had done fairly well so far but he still had absolutely no idea if that was true or not, so he just walked straight out, walking on and on, down the stairs this time instead of the lift, then out the door to welcome the fresh air. He usually always went on a walk during his breaks. He was someone who liked moving, sparks were always running through his veins. Maybe that was why he liked presentations, because he could move his hands as much as he wanted to and walk about too, just as long as he didn't look like he needed the toilet.

The walk was leisurely and calm for a good minute. His hands in his pockets, his suit jacket slung over his shoulder, and the weather was crisp enough to keep his nerves awake which was why he heard that small rustle, in the distance, and he paused. He didn't look behind him, thought maybe that he should have but he decided that it wasn't the time for him to care about such small things. Then he heard footsteps and he thought, _'yay! Company on this lonely sidewalk even though they won't talk to me!'_ but then he had to freeze because the footsteps had got quick, the clack of expensive shoes against cement making a distinct noise that Jiwon recognised, and then someone was whirling around him to stand right in front of him and smile a little weakly, eyebrows creased. "Hi?"

Jiwon almost fell into the bush beside him. Really, he almost did, but he composed himself just in time by grabbing onto a lamppost as he wondered why, just _why_ was he staring into beautiful eyes that seemed a little warmer than the last time he had seen them?

"W-What are you-"

"It's a long story," the guy said, looking around him like he felt uneasy to be where he was and Jiwon was shamelessly staring at this point like how did this guy get his fucking face to _be_ like that, "and we need to talk. Or well not- okay yeah, we do, we do. I promised."

"What?"

"Just come into that coffee shop. I'll...buy for you," the guy said, sounding mightily reluctant and it actually made Jiwon smile despite his confusion as he nodded, holding an arm out to the side.

"Lead the way."

Jiwon had to admit, he hadn't been to a coffee shop in forever. Sitting in a comfy chair, looking out of the window, sipping an americano, breathing in all the warm smells and air - it was the work of dreams. Or rather the work of an aesthetic Pinterest page that he kept finding whenever he just wanted to know how balsamic wood looked like. _No wait wait, Chanwoo was telling me this... **salt** is balsamic and wood is...balsa! Oh my God, I'm **practically** a chef and a carpenter._

The other guy was waiting for his own items at the counter, like he wanted to prolong their talk as long as possible and Jiwon was pretty much okay with that since he was sinking into the comfort. He tried his best not to eye him but he couldn't help it - expensive shoes indeed, with dark trousers and a blue trench coat almost as handsome as the man wearing it. Jiwon had to immediately push down a scenario of them on a date at a funfair with Jiwon getting angry at a game because he just wanted to win something for the beautiful guy who had actually agreed to date him because this wasn't the _time_ to think of that and Jiwon didn't even _want_ to date this dude. Not at all.

One minute later and they were sitting opposite each other, neither of them talking. The guy looked tense, shoulders drawn up and his torso a little too close to the table, which made _Jiwon_ feel tense. He didn't know where to look or where to put his legs since he was scared his and the guy's would bump under the table, and he was just wondering how long it would take for either of them to make the first move because this was really getting ridiculo-

"Name," the guy suddenly blurted out before blinking, looking surprised at himself and Jiwon straightened up a little. "Uh, name - my name, it's, Junhoe."

Hm. That sounded rare. "Jiwon."

"My son, he...made me promise to talk things out with you," Junhoe mumbled, tugging at the napkin under his coffee that he wasn't even drinking. Then he winced again and it made Jiwon wonder, did this guy hate the sound of his own voice or something? "That sounds so weird now, I mean, I don't even know what we can talk about but he wanted me to do it so, I'm doing it."

"How did you find me?" Jiwon asked as a genuine question but it instantly made Junhoe seize up.

"I wasn't stalking you! I wasn't even _planning_ on stalking y- I was going to catch you this Wednesday but I was here and I saw you walking down the street and going into that big building thingy and I thought HEY, I have nothing better to do with my life, I'll just wait for a while and see if you come out! So I waited here and the more I waited, the stupider and stupider I felt but I still stayed and I didn't mean to _ambush_ you when you left but I just felt...relieved," Junhoe ended on a mumble, and he still hadn't met Jiwon's eye yet. And in this world, Jiwon had learned a very long time ago that most times, he could be very slow so it took him so long to process that from the subtle clench of Junhoe's fist, it looked like the guy wanted to punch hi- oh _shit_ , it had just clicked.

"You waited for me for three hours?!"

"Don't say it like that! Don't make me sound pathetic!" Junhoe yelled immediately, raising his fists just the tiniest bit like he wanted to square up but something was holding him back, maybe pure sense or his son had told him not to, and while Jiwon was going all 'awwww' in his head, Junhoe's face looked absolutely mortified. "It's just my off day and I _literally_ have nothing better to do, it's just- and I didn't wait for _you_. I waited for justice."

Jiwon was biting back his smile by this point, not sure if he wanted to rile this dude up more or not, and it was quite a satisfying feeling to have Junhoe glare at him. "Stop."

"What?"

"Stop laughing with your _eyes._ "

Jiwon didn't know how to quite stop doing that and Junhoe seemed to realise so he just sighed and took hold of his coffee, drinking quite a lot of it while tipping his head back too dramatically and Jiwon had to tear his eyes away with a small curse, thinking that what the fuck did a beautiful throat even _mean_ and why did this guy have one?

"Ji...Jiwon," Junhoe muttered hesitantly and Jiwon nodded, resting his face in his palm so he could give Junhoe the dreamiest look he could muster (it was only half-fake) and Junhoe scrunched his face up at him in wary disgust, a reaction that immediately made Jiwon smile, eyes crinkling.

"Go ahead."

"I have a son who's good at everything," Junhoe said, looking down at the table and Jiwon tilted his head in confusion. "Literally, everything. And it's great, I'm so proud of him and he's so wonderful and he'll become some sort of massive power in the future but, I've become in a way...overly critical of some things because for me, 'amazing' is just normal? When it comes to him? And I'm really tactless. I don't really have many friends and I don't really talk to people so I don't know how to, I just-"

"Love your son," Jiwon finished and Junhoe blinked. "You love your son and for you, that's enough. That's pretty much it."

"Yeah, that's- that's it. I haven't really tried to get _out_ there with people for a very very long time and maybe it's that I've forgotten how to communicate or, I was always bad and I was still learning and then I just stilted the growth cause I stopped talking to people? Like, I moved recently, to this neighbourhood, and I didn't even really need to say bye to anyone. That kind of felt weird."

"I don't doubt."

"Donghyuk told me- he, he teaches me stuff, you know. He's a kid and our worlds differ but if something goes wrong then I'll tell him and he knows how to tackle these things. Usually it's in really sweet ways that I normally wouldn't be seen dead doing but, he's right," Junhoe said, swallowing a little as he rested his hand on the table, tapping relentlessly and Jiwon wondered on a scale of one to ten, how weird would it be if he took hold of it? He wanted to give comfort but he didn't want to be creepy either, not to mention his cowardice so would he even be able to work up to it?

"So you told him about our fight?"

"Can we not call it a fight?" Junhoe asked quietly, sinking in his seat a little and Jiwon grinned, nodding.

"Okay, our _debate._ Heated debate. What did he say?"

"He said that, having bad blood with someone is bad, and it'll stick if you don't fix it. He asked me if I wanted it to stick and I said no, I don't, and he said then it's simple, just fix it. He told me to explain stuff and let you knock me around the head if you want to. Did you know that I drafted this speech out last night? Like, legitimately?"

"No way," Jiwon replied in disbelief because why would anyone take this _that_ seriously but then Junhoe was quickly shaking his head and reaching into his pocket, taking out his phone to quickly unlock it, press an app, and hold the phone right up in Jiwon's face making him recoil a little. Junhoe winced sheepishly and pulled his hand back, nodding at it.

"Look, see?"

And Jiwon _could_ see. On Junhoe's notes apps, there were about five rows called 'speech draft #1', 'speech draft #2' and so on and under one of them, Jiwon could see a teaser of 'JUST SAY ALL YOUR EMOTIONS MAKE IT ROMANTIC N SHIT IF HE FALLS IN LOVE W YOU, EVEN BETTER' and he almost choked.

"So there's that, and I haven't even finished yet, I need to tell you about the fact that I had a bad day at work and I need to talk about football and confusing things and Donghyuk told me that y-"

"Junhoe, _Junhoe,_ " Jiwon cut in, resting a hand on the table too, not on top of Junhoe's but close enough to make Jiwon feel a little tingly and Junhoe instantly shut up, retracting into himself just a little. "Don't worry about any of that, I just need to hear one more thing."

"What, me grovelling for your forgiveness? Never," Junhoe grumbled bitterly and Jiwon raised an eyebrow, shaking his head.

"Explanations are great but I still want an apology. At least a sorry. You dissed my son and really, I can't stand for that so just one word then we'll put this all behind us."

"Fine...yeah, yeah, that's fair. Tell your son I'm sorry. And tell yourself too. I mean, you don't need to do that, _I'm_ telling you but- sorry. Is that, okay?"

Jiwon wanted to be annoying, and go like _'I don't know, is it?'_ but he felt calm and warm and _not_ vengeful and he hoped his eyes weren't bitter but soft or something but not too soft as he nodded and Junhoe let out a relieved puff of breath, leaning back in his chair. "Thank _God_. I couldn't handle another minute of waiting for Wednesday. I think I was going to explode, the longest conversation I've had in a month was with the milkman before today, he's ridiculously chatty."

"The milkman?"

"Don't ask me what his cat's name is. I wish I didn't know."

Jiwon laughed without being able to help it, and their legs _did_ make contact under the table for a split-second but neither of them even noticed. The atmosphere didn't feel heavy anymore, and it made Jiwon feel a little bit happier when he noticed that Junhoe's body wasn't as stiff and he was smiling now, the type of smile that goes straight to your heart, no charm intended but it still enchanted you, a smile that made Jiwon want _more_ , he wanted to be the cause of millions more of those smiles.

_God's sake, Jiwon, these love scenarios need to stop. They're not helping you._

"So, one kid?"

"One kid."

"Me too."

"Nice."

Junhoe looked out of the window after his one-word and Jiwon blinked, mouth open but he didn't know what to say. He had been trying to start a conversation but how on earth had it ended so quickly? He was about to try again, just to engage a little before Junhoe said a little reluctantly, "Well...I mean, he does have a sister."

"Really? How does that work, is it a half-sibling thing?" Jiwon asked, eyes wide as he tried not to smile nor fixate on the fact that he had scored right into Junhoe's mind.

"No, it's full."

"Ooh..."

"It's kind of complicated, I don't- do you even want to listen?"

"Yes!" Jiwon said too quickly. "Just- if you want or need me to then I'd love to, I'm interested-"

"He's adopted," Junhoe said, suddenly, and Jiwon instantly fell quiet. Adoption. Jiwon really admired parents who adopted, giving a child a chance at family love, overcoming personal goals and problems for why they can't conceive, or won't. Once upon a time he had nearly given Chanwoo up and thinking about that now always made him tear up, but thinking that Chanwoo could have found a perfect family that way? It made him feel both worse, and better. But he focused on listening intently because he didn't want to turn into an emotional train wreck. "His father died when he was really young and his mother couldn't handle all the financial and emotional problems that came from it so she kept the daughter, gave up the son. When he was four."

"Does he still see them?"

"Yeah, they have their little play dates. I made sure they stayed close because the day I adopted Donghyuk, he..." Junhoe trailed off and swallowed slowly, like he was pushing back down 'fruitless' emotions that actually did mean something, closing his eyes for a moment. "Jesus, it was so long ago. It was how we bonded, I think. It was at night and I told him to go to sleep but then he just, you know, burst into tears and I didn't know what to do but I had researched up a bit so I kinda just picked him up and hugged him real tight, and he said he missed his sister. He said he hated his mother for breaking them apart, and I said there was some things that he just didn't understand but he looked at me and said, 'I understand. I understand how upset mommy was because I was upset too and she was upset in a different way but it was still because of love. But what I'm angry about is she made me lose _more_ , even after I lost my dad. She made me lose her, and Esther. She made me lose all the love I had. So it's okay to hate her, because I don't think she loves me.'"

"How do you remember all that?" Jiwon asked quietly, his heart laying temporarily shattered beneath his ribcage and Junhoe shrugged, sniffing.

"You don't know how many times I've run those words over my head, Jiwon. He still refuses to see his mother, you know. Esther, his sister, she can only come to our house, we can't go to theirs." Then Junhoe, who had become one-hundred percent more radiant and human after he opened up suddenly started closing in again, his shoulders stiffening as he leant back and furrowed his eyebrows, shaking his head at the table. "What- what the fuck am I doing, why am I saying all this to _you_ , I don't even know you this was a mistake-"

"Therapists are expensive," Jiwon said, patting Junhoe's arm just once, quickly, but Junhoe was then looking at him and that was all Jiwon needed to smile at him with all the warmth he could muster. He probably just looked scary or dopey but it was good enough. "I think you'll find me a much better alternative, even just once."

Junhoe's breath did a weird, quiet hitchy thing before he looked like he was about to nod but he only leant back in his seat, muttering a slightly cracked, "Whatever," and that made Jiwon want to pat his head and give him all the blankets and oh _no_ his parenting instincts were kicking in, what even-

"My kid's still better than yours."

"OI!" Jiwon instantly yelped, shrinking back a little at the looks he got but the smug look _Junhoe_ had on made him hiss, "The laws of the future president _disagree._ "

"Pfft, _your_ kid will be president? Oh hell no, my kid has a standard level of the highest grades-"

"So does mine! Kind of! And it's not all about smarts, you cretin, Chanwoo is kind and he has street-smarts and he knows how to spell, like who the hell even knows how to _spell_ these days-"

"Uh, my son?"

Jiwon glared full-force, clenching his empty coffee cup which shrivelled in his fist. "We need to settle this."

Junhoe raised an eyebrow, leaning forward now in amusement and the lazy smirk on his face perhaps had Jiwon's heart sighing a little but he greatly, greatly denied it. "What do you propose?"

"Penalty sh-" Then Jiwon was yelping as his phone went off, vibrating heavily against the table and suddenly, all the blood ran from his face. "Shit."

He quickly picked up the phone, swiping right and ignoring Junhoe's confused, worried looks. "Hanbin? Hanbin I'm so sorry, just wait, please-"

"You're twenty minutes late, you absolute _fucker-_ "

"I know, I know, I'll be there in a minute I'll just-"

"Yeah, sixty seconds on the clock, starting now! Come before you get fired, I don't know if you already will be, do you even _know_ who you've kept waiting?!"

Jiwon groaned loudly, standing up and grabbing his suit jacket, slamming a note onto the table. "Fuck fuck fuck, keep the change, fuck _fuck-_ " and Jiwon didn't dare stop cursing as he rushed outside and sprinted all the way to the building, forgetting completely about Junhoe in his moment of panic and he couldn't hear his calls or even recognise his voice in the moment. And for once, he didn't bother saying hello to the receptionist or anyone as he sprinted up the stairs, hastily patting down his hair before he finally burst into the meeting room, holding up a hand as he panted heavily, really wanting to collapse onto the floor. "I'm- I'm here..."

"I'm sorry, Kim Jiwon, but we're already done here," one of the ambassadors said coldly in a way that pierced Jiwon's heart until it hit a nerve. He slowly looked up, nearing the table.

"What?"

"With you not there, you couldn't present. We have no material nor new knowledge, and you've wasted our time. This is unprofessionalism and we've made our decision."

"Sir, please, I can-"

"Our decision is _final._ "

"No, it _isn't,_ " Jiwon said firmly, slamming his suit jacket down onto the table as he stared at the ambassador right in the eye, not holding back and he thrived off of the small sliver of interest (or perhaps fear) he saw in the other's irises. "Give me an hour and I'll give you the best presentation you've ever seen. Doesn't even need to be a presentation, I'll just talk to you and show you how incredible our scheme is, you won't want to say no. Do you know who I am? I'm Kim Jiwon. If that name doesn't mean anything to you right now, oh, it will. And Kim Jiwon never goes back on his word."

The ambassadors looked at each other and Jiwon might regret and cringe over this later but right now, it was all fire and pure fight. And then the head ambassador was nodding at him, his eyes a shade lighter or that might just be Jiwon's imagination.

"There's the charismatic guy we were promised. Maybe I don't believe what you're saying. You have one hour. Prove me wrong, or make us want to stay longer."

Jiwon grinned. _I'm slowly breaking down the defence. Time to get a goal._

###

"CHANWOO!"

Chanwoo sighed, smiling exasperatedly when Jiwon rushed into the room only to get down on one knee and sweep him up into a hug, squeezing so tight that Chanwoo felt dizzy. "Hey, Dad..."

"I'm so sorry, baby, I am," Jiwon sniffed, ruffling the back of Chanwoo's head and Chanwoo raised an eyebrow, patting Jiwon's back.

"You _said_ you'd be late, it's not like I'm angry at you."

"I know but I still, you know. Worry," Jiwon mumbled, pulling back to check that Chanwoo was all okay, patting his head and his shoulders and his nose. Jiwon saw Chanwoo's eyes soften at him which happened a lot because Jiwon was good at saying dumb, simple, sweet things.

"I know. You always do. You're good at it too."

"I'm sorry I'm not a cool dad. I thought I would be but I guess that failed," Jiwon said with a pout and Chanwoo snorted, patting Jiwon's cheek.

"You _are_ cool. Sometimes, you're the very coolest and I like you like that but I love you when you're not so it's all good. In general, you're a little under room temperature."

Jiwon laughed in disbelief, and it sounded more like a cough. "So what are you? Lukewarm?"

Chanwoo looked at him blankly. "Father, I am stone-cold ice. I'm disappointed that you don't realise this."

"Oh of course of _course_ , gotta get you home to put you in the freezer, don't we, dear ice princeling?"

Chanwoo grinned, rolling his eyes, and then Jiwon was thanking the teacher before they were leaving. Him and Chanwoo were in an amusing discussion about a kid who stuck an ice-cream cone on her forehead and was asked if she was trying to be a unicorn but said, "NO, I AM A NAR-WHALE" and Jiwon was thinking that kids really did the darndest things until he saw just when they got outside, Junhoe.

_Junhoe. Junhoe, oh my God, Junhoe._

Junhoe and his son, Donghyuk, were sitting on the brick wall just outside the school, seeming to be enjoying some ice-creams of their own. There were smiles and love pouring out of them but in such a happy, closed-off way like they had their own bubble and who was anyone else to impose on that? Donghyuk reached out to brush some of his ice-cream across Junhoe's face and giggled in satisfaction, leaning out of reach as Junhoe pretended to come in to tickle him.

The way that terrible things could branch off to make something beautiful was an amazing prospect.

"Dad?" he heard Chanwoo ask and that made him look away, down at Chanwoo who looked anticipating.

"Yeah, sorry, let's go."

And they did go, they got far enough until suddenly he heard someone running towards them, and Jiwon turned around to realise with a start that Donghyuk was coming, ice-cream in his hand and all and Jiwon suddenly thought, _why on earth are kids eating this in January?_ "Sir! Kim Jiwon! Oh, Chanwoo! Hi!"

Jiwon waved before nudging Chanwoo who reluctantly did the same. "Hey, kiddo, what's up?"

"Dad was telling me the story, and he doesn't want you to know this but I'm going to tell you anyway, he's really really really really sorry that he made you late and he's really really really really angry at himself for being so stupid after he just patched things up with you and if you lost your job then he'll let you punch him. In the _tummy_. Dad loves his tummy, he eats a lot," Donghyuk said, sounding amused and excited all at once and Jiwon blinked, looking at Chanwoo who looked back at him.

"Uhhh...wow. Um, tell him it's okay, actually," Jiwon replied, looking to the side and seeing Junhoe with a hand on his head, looking absolutely wounded and Jiwon's lips slowly grew into a beam, his head nodding as he said gently, "In the end, I got a promotion out of it. So, tell him thank you, too."

"Will do!"

Jiwon smiled as Donghyuk ran off, calling back a loud farewell, until Chanwoo was suddenly tugging on his shirt sharply and Jiwon stared at him, gulping. "U-Um-"

"You're telling me _everything_ when we get home."

"Oh my gosh, stop reading into it! I told you to stop reading those Twilight books, I swear to-"

"Oh, I stopped reading halfway in, Dad, I couldn't deal with it. But you got the promotion," Chanwoo said in amazement and Jiwon nodded, instantly smiling when he realised that yeah, yeah he _did_ get the promotion. "It was all because of me. My cookies. My owl. You owe me your soul."

"Oh, you really think you haven't taken it already?" Jiwon scoffed, slinging an arm around Chanwoo's shoulders as they started walking again to Jiwon's car. "How was the spelling test?"

"Really good."

"Full marks?"

"Almost. Accidentally missed out the middle r in reservoir."

"Just one mistake, that's amazing! Was _manoeuvre_ on it?"

"It actually wasn't, I think you really got to her."

Jiwon swelled in pride like a peacock, hugging Chanwoo's head to his side before dropping a kiss into his hair. "Hell yeah I did."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was shook when i first saw my dad drive with his knees. he's never done it since but the pure knowledge of knowing that he's capable of it is a dangerous thing to have


	3. penalty shoot out gone emotional

Another Wednesday.

Another great day of cheering on adorable kids and watching a cute version of Jiwon's most favourite sport ever. Well, to be fair, it wasn't all that cute anymore since 11-14 year old boys got actually quite into it instead of just running around randomly, but it was sweet enough for Jiwon to think 'aww' when someone got aggressively tackled to the ground.

Jiwon knew for a fact that games were going to come up soon and Chanwoo's school were a shoo-in to win Nationals simply because they always were, every year, whether they actually ended up winning or got really close (there was no other option, usually). It was always amazing thinking that twelve years ago, he had been on this pitch, but that was when he was in the senior team. He couldn't remember the junior team years that well, but he was still sure that it had to have been the best kind of fun ever.

His day at work would have been normal if one of his co-workers hadn't blockaded him from getting into the elevator, a stony look on his face and Jiwon slowly backed up. "Hey, Youngmin...?"

"If you're trying to take down this company by helping the competition then I suggest you stop. You've been caught," Youngmin said, eyes narrowed and Jiwon blinked. Youngmin was known for being dramatic but really? What the hell had Jiwon done to justify that accusation?

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you fraternising with an enemy, Kim. A very powerful enemy. I saw you, I see many things. If you were doing some double-crossing then perhaps I could respect that but I've got my eyes on you," Youngmin muttered before stalking off and Jiwon blinked, staring after him. He was like the epitome of some modern villain and it was freaking Jiwon out because he had done nothing. He had been working at this firm diligently for five years now, and he barely spoke to anyone in general. Competition? Would Youngmin call coffee shops competition because sure, Jiwon could say he had talked to like five baristas in the last month.

"That's all that happened. But it's been bugging me all day," Jiwon told Chanwoo who was sitting beside him and doing up his laces. Jiwon couldn't bear to wait for their convenience store trip, especially since Chanwoo had straight-up asked him 'what's wrong?'. That was a clear invitation to vent. "He really has been keeping his eye on me. Hanbin even had to go off on him at one point but I wouldn't be surprised if the guy had put a camera at my desk somewhere."

"This guy is weird. Just tell him to go away."

"He's giving me an eerie vibe, though, I can't."

"Show how dedicated you are to the company then."

"How?"

"When Jimin accused Ray of looking at other girls, one morning before registration, Ray stood up on top of a table and declared his love to her. Well it wasn't that eloquent or anything and there was something like 'I love you more than pizza' which was apparently the romantic climax, but, you get my point," Chanwoo said, shrugging as he looked at Jiwon in anticipation. Jiwon blinked, trying very hard not to laugh and his voice came out higher than usual.

"Is- is that from a book?"

"Nope. It happened in class last year."

"Damn..." And Chanwoo was still blinking up at him and Jiwon couldn't believe him as he quickly shook his head. "Chan, that's not what adults do! If I climb on my desk then I'd probably break my neck, and everyone would find me absolutely absurd. And it's unprofessional."

"But it's really sweet. Ray was really happy about himself after, so I think you should try," Chanwoo said, grinning brightly and Jiwon narrowed his eyes at him.

"Are you serious?"

"Just a little speech. Tell the company how beautiful her eyes are, Dad," Chanwoo said, getting up and batting his eyelashes while Jiwon just rolled his eyes, tapping the kid on his head.

"You're having way too much fun, I don't appreciate it."

"Did you really just say you don't like when I have fun?"

Jiwon immediately stood up, eyes wide. "Don't do that, don't twist my words-"

The coach called all the kids over then and Jiwon just watched with a gaping mouth as Chanwoo ran off without another word, and he was clutching his coat and looking remarkably like a kicked puppy when a familiar voice said, "What happened to you?"

"My kid's a smart alec who keeps making my words out to be what they're nooot," Jiwon whined as he sat back in his chair heavily and crossed his arms, not realising in the moment how childish he sounded because he never did, really. "Like, look at him. Does he look ashamed? No. Should he look ashamed?! YES-"

"You're honestly kiddier than any of these tots, aren't you," Junhoe sighed, taking his seat exactly like last time, on the same row as Jiwon but with one seat still between them. Jiwon wondered, would this keep going on? Would either of them ever close the distance? Or was Jiwon making this out to be more than Junhoe would ever think it was?

"Yeah," Jiwon agreed with a smile, looking down at his hands that he couldn't stop moving all of a sudden. "You could say that."

"I shouldn't be, really."

"Hey! Was that an insult?"

"I think so."

"Hey!" Jiwon yelped again and that little smile Junhoe made surely had to be worth a whole lot of gold. Or maybe it was the 'priceless' people talked about so much, even though Jiwon didn't truly know what that meant. "I like being kiddish."

"I'm not judging you."

Junhoe was glowing today. Jiwon didn't know how to interpret that but it seemed like he was in far better of a mood than, well, any of the other times that Jiwon had seen him and Jiwon had been starting to get the impression that _maybe **I'm** the reason that he's always grumpy_...but this was proving different. Hell, they had just had a casual encounter. And now Junhoe's arm was on the back of the empty chair, a smile was on his face so bright and not lopsided, and Jiwon found himself smiling too as he tore his eyes away to look back at the pitch.

Donghyuk was tearing his way to the goal, a big smile on his face the entire time and Jiwon could hear Junhoe muttering 'come on, son' under his breath. And Junhoe sounded like he was getting a little heated which made Jiwon smile - until someone else came into the picture, blocking Donghyuk and Junhoe was hopping up, yelling an aggravated, "YOU'RE ON THE SAME FLIPPING TEAM!"

"Woah, woah, calm down," Jiwon said quickly, pulling Junhoe back down into his seat as he sent the coach and his warning look a placative smile. "This is only practice, you do know that, right?"

Junhoe didn't say anything, only crossing his arms and his lips pursed a little which only made Jiwon want to grin harder. _So, he's really something_.

Chanwoo seemed like he was getting cold at defence since there wasn't usually a chance that people would get the ball away from the attackers of his team, and Jiwon wanted to hug him when he saw the guy's little red nose.

"Do you work?" Jiwon asked, so out of the blue that he even surprised himself, and Junhoe didn't look at him when he answered. Again. Jiwon was starting to get a little hurt.

"Yes."

"Oh." Silence dragged on for another ten seconds until Jiwon couldn't help but blurt out, "So do I."

"I know."

"Ah, so you do...why did you move here?"

"I got a new job position. The one who had it before stepped down and I was offered his role, against many people's wishes, apparently," Junhoe said, shrugging like it didn't bother him but the way he had stiffened up showed that it clearly did. Jiwon wanted to comfort him but like when they were at the coffee shop, he thought that would be a bit strange. "It's a nice job, though. Stressful but good."

"Does it pay well?"

"It depends. But usually, yes."

"Ooooh, your wife must be happy," Jiwon said cheekily, nudging Junhoe slightly with his elbow but his cheeriness faltered a little when Junhoe finally looked at him but it was with an expression that suggested that Jiwon was an alien from Neptune. "Uh...is she not happy? Is it just a girlfriend? Wait, is there no-one?! That's a damn waste."

"A...waste?" Junhoe asked, sounding confused and his stare was burning into Jiwon to the point that he was sinking down in his seat, hoping that the ground would swallow him up.

"Yeah, like...like...ugh, you know what I mean! And if you don't then let's forget it!"

"Jiwon, do you have a wife?"

Jiwon slowly shook his head, and Junhoe snorted. "So how are you of all people instantly defaulting a father to having a wife?"

"That's not why I- I didn't assume it because you're a father, that's not it," Jiwon said quietly, clutching his head as he was sinking down so far that he was almost having trouble seeing the pitch, and the parents behind them were probably laughing at him, laughing and laughing. But Junhoe wasn't, he only gave him a curious look that had spots of concern in it but Jiwon couldn't see it anyway.

"Then why?"

Jiwon sighed, covering his eyes and feeling ultimately defeated as he mumbled, "It's 'cause you're so pretty. I was sure someone would have locked you down by now."

Then some kids were yelling some scattered variations of "WATCH OUT!" and Jiwon blinked, immediately sitting up and his eyes widened when he saw the ball coming straight their way, one more second and it would hit Junhoe square in the face and neither of them were ready enough to save it. Jiwon's first instinct was to wrap his arms around Junhoe and slam him into the ground but he didn't do that, because that would just hurt the guy too. _Shit. We're gonna dIE-_

"I got it," a familiar voice called out, and suddenly someone was diving in front of them, the imminent danger was gone, and Jiwon was now hyperaware of Junhoe clutching his arm and looking like the sweetest scaredy-cat ever with his eyes squeezed shut. But Jiwon's eyes followed the blur as they rolled over and landed on their knees, hugging the ball to their chest, and Jiwon immediately tore his arm out of Junhoe's hold and jumped over the bleachers' barrier.

"Chanwoo, baby, you okay?! Oh my God, you reckless legend," Jiwon said all in a rush of breath, quickly wrapping his arms around his son and pressing his head to his chest. "Jesus Christ that was amazing but don't, don't ever do that again, you hear me?!"

Chanwoo made a muffled noise as he nodded and Jiwon loosened his hold a bit so Chanwoo could breathe, shaking his head in disbelief. "You're incredible, darn it."

"I didn't want you to get hurt. Or anyone," Chanwoo muttered, looking down at the ball and Jiwon looked at it too. "I can't really remember what happened."

"That's 'cause it was an impulse, Chan. I used to take a lot of those, now I can't really."

"Because of me?"

"Yeah. I'm a bit more cautious about anything that screams injury now but I never used to be."

"My cool dad," Chanwoo said, grinning up at Jiwon who patted his hair down, kissing the side of his head this time.

"My cool son."

Chanwoo looked to the side, probably at the coach, before getting up and walking back to the pitch and Jiwon watched him from his crouched position for a while, hands clasped together because he was brimming with too much pride, before he noticed Junhoe looking at him with a raised eyebrow and he quickly hopped up to go back to his seat, trying to seem casual.

"I told you my son was better than yours," Jiwon said under his breath once he was back to sitting down because he just couldn't help it, and he gasped when Junhoe quite aggressively nudged his foot.

"I'll give him kudos but that's not true at all."

Jiwon nudged his foot back. "He just saved your pretty face, dude, admit it already."

One nudge back. "Don't call me 'dude' and...Donghyuk could have done that."

"But Donghyuk didn't."

"Goodness gracious, you're petty. Name your fucking wager," Junhoe hissed and Jiwon laughed in glee.

"I'm petty but you wanna bet on it? Oh honey-"

_"Did you just call me honey-"_

"Okay, that was my mistake, calm it, damn!"

"One thousand dollars?" Junhoe questioned casually and Jiwon's eyes almost bugged out of their sockets.

"You're kidding. You've got to be kidding. Do you seriously think I have that much?"

Junhoe frowned, tilting his head a little. "That's a lot? Okay...um- wait, how are we even going to settle it?"

"I've got an idea," Jiwon said, smiling as a kid scored a perfect goal right into the side of the net and Chanwoo was cheering his little head off. "Just as long as you'd be willing to spare me a few hours after practice."

Junhoe leant in close, so close that Jiwon got goosebumps all over his skin once the other whispered, "Never call me honey again then we've got a deal."

Then Junhoe was waving enthusiastically at a happy Donghyuk, and Jiwon had really forgotten how to breathe.

###

Here they were, standing opposite each other with fists clenched and menacing looks as the wind ruffled their hair and clothes, as if they were cowboys getting ready for a fight in the wild west. Junhoe looked like a gorgeous anime character who was effectively written as being really good at kicking ass, or at least to look like he was, and Jiwon felt like he should be scared but he was in such a hype mood that he couldn't be. Especially since he always felt like the king of the world whenever the coach left him with the keys to the equipment cupboard.

"DAD I DON'T BELIEVE IN YOU ONE BIT BUT DON'T GIVE UUUUUP!" Donghyuk cheered boisterously, waving his jumper in the air and they both immediately broke character as Jiwon doubled over laughing and Junhoe turned around to stare at Donghyuk.

"Excuse me?!"

"What did I say about fighting for my honour?" Chanwoo sighed, taking the ball from Jiwon and the latter grinned at him.

"I'm sure you said not to but I don't know if you've noticed yet but maybe, just perhaps, I don't always listen to you."

Chanwoo rolled his eyes. "Wow. I'm shocked. Also, how does it make me or Donghyuk better than each other if it's you two fighting and not us?"

Jiwon blinked, waited a few seconds, before blinking again. "It...it doesn't need to make sense, Chanwoo, it's sparta!"

"Oh, of course it is. I don't even know why I asked."

"The rules! The one who gets the most penalties before time's up will be the winner. Not sure of the wager yet but we can settle that later," Jiwon called out as Chanwoo put the ball down between them. "But I've added one more thing."

Junhoe gave him the stink-eye. "What are you talking about, Kim?"

"Before one takes a shot, the other asks them a question and they answer while shooting. For bonding purposes!" Jiwon cheered, throwing his arms out and everything was quiet, even Chanwoo was staring at him in disbelief. Jiwon slowly lowered his arms. "What? I stand by it. I think it's a great idea."

"You know what, so do I. Let's do it," Junhoe said in such a sickly sweet tone that Jiwon should have immediately known that something was up. They met in the middle to shake hands except that didn't happen and Junhoe only nodded at him, letting him go first and Jiwon grinned at the courtesy.

"Why, thank you, sir."

"My pleasure."

So Junhoe ran over to the goal, running a hand through his hair, and Jiwon got a feel for the ball with his foot. He remembered being ridiculed when he was younger for saying 'I'm left-footed' because apparently it was one of the most pompous-sounding things you could ever say. He never understood why, and honestly it was a blessing. He loved the power he had whenever he was taking a penalty and everyone would shift over to the other side, just for him. But Jiwon knew how to go either way, either foot. He had never had a problem getting past a goalie and Junhoe might be pretty, but his stance seemed terrible.

So Jiwon went forward, trying out kicks without actually hitting the ball, but he almost tripped when Junhoe suddenly screamed at the top of his lungs, "WHAT'S YOUR FAVOURITE-"

"DUDE!" Jiwon yelled back, clutching his heart as he breathed out heavily and Junhoe looked on in innocence, blinking.

"Was I too loud?"

"Oh, just a tad!"

Donghyuk was laughing his head off with Chanwoo sipping a juice cartoon leisurely beside him, the corner of his lips tugging up.

"What's your favourite colour?!" Junhoe called out, still quite loud but not as loud as before and even though Jiwon was still recovering from his eardrums being burst, he still swung back, yelling, "Purple!" as he kicked the ball right into the back of the net, and Junhoe frowned.

"Why purple?"

"I don't know. It just has such a presence, it's all vibrant. It has its charms. You know, my hair was purple for like a good year."

"Really? I would've liked to see that," Junhoe said casually, kicking the ball up into his hands and for some reason beyond him, Jiwon flushed a little.

"How old are you?!"

"Twenty-six!" Junhoe replied and Jiwon was so surprised that he almost forgot to move when Junhoe kicked the ball but it went wide anyway.

"You had Donghyuk when you were thirteen?" Jiwon asked in incredulous amazement and Junhoe blinked.

"He's...adopted, remember?"

"Ohhh right, right," Jiwon mumbled, almost smacking himself because God, he was an idiot. "How long since you adopted?"

"Only one question for each shot, you know the rules," Junhoe said coyly and Jiwon narrowed his eyes, grumbling a whiny imitation of the guy to himself as they swapped places, and he missed the grin that Junhoe sent him when they passed each other. It reached his eyes and Donghyuk caught it, making him straighten up in awe.

"I can't believe your dad made him smile like that."

"He's good at that," Chanwoo said, slumped so far down that his back was against the seat as he stretched a leg out to meet the barrier. One of the most teenagery positions ever, and well, Chanwoo had just turned thirteen. "He's a weird mix of funny and nice."

"I hope they become friends. My dad deserves friends, and needs them," Donghyuk sighed sadly, resting his head on the back of Chanwoo's chair and Chanwoo looked up at him. "Also so your dad can give me some football pointers."

"You don't need pointers. You're really good."

Donghyuk beamed down at Chanwoo who looked away instantly. "Thanks, Chan!"

"Don't call me that."

"Oh, sorry."

"So, how old are you?"

"Turning thirty this year," Jiwon replied almost shyly as he kicked the ball and it whistled just past Junhoe's ear. "Savouring my last year in my twenties."

"Damn, you're old," Junhoe called out tactlessly as he retrieved the ball, throwing it up into the air and Jiwon rolled his eyes until he could physically see Junhoe doing the maths in his head.

"Wait-"

"So, 2019, thirty. Is Chanwoo...?"

"Just turned thirteen."

"Oh...oh. So, seventeen?" Junhoe asked, walking forward and Jiwon nodded, a little disheartened because he knew exactly where this was going. "That's young. That's so young."

"Some have it younger."

"Wait, you're kidding, was it peer pressure?"

"Oh no, no. My parents hated it."

"Oh."

"I don't think you want the sob story," Jiwon sighed, holding his arms out for the ball as Junhoe came to a stop in front of him, about a metre's distance between them and Jiwon stared back at the man who was staring him down, looking so serious in the wind but his eyes were the softest things in the world. Jiwon would definitely buy some chocolate from the convenience store to melt in a pan today. "Junhoe?"

"Was it a girl you loved?"

Jiwon looked down, kicking a rock. "No. It was a one-night-stand, at some party, because I was that kind of crazy but it was her first ever kind of thing like that, and it was the first proper time I had...you know. She was out of sight out of mind afterwards until like, three weeks then she told me she was pregnant and, I don't know. I didn't know what to do."

Junhoe was quiet as he held out the ball, and Jiwon slowly took it. "Long story short, stuff happened and she told me she was gonna abort and I flipped out. I guess that showed me just how much I was attached to this baby already. When I told her that I couldn't bear the thought of abortion, she spat in my face and said I was horrible for having to put her through nine months of torture and I told her, ultimately, it's your decision, don't follow what I say. And she just looked at me with shiny eyes then walked out."

"Shiny eyes."

"Shiny eyes."

"We don't have to talk about this," Junhoe said lowly and when Jiwon looked back at him, he realised that, ironically, Junhoe's melted chocolate eyes were shiny now too. Jiwon didn't want the guy to waste any tears on him, not when this story had all turned out to become the happiest part of Jiwon's life. "I just get too curious sometimes-"

"So I'll continue. Just so you won't burn up with it," Jiwon said, smiling weakly as he threw the ball back at Junhoe who fumbled a little. "Didn't hear from her those entire nine months, I kept texting her to ask if she needed help because she really deserved that, especially from me, but she blocked me eventually. Then come January 2007?"

"She called you to the hospital."

Jiwon smiled gently, giving a small thumbs up. "Ding-ding! I drove over at the speed of the light, I incinerated those roads- anyway, I got there and she looked so damn shattered and they were all like 'are you the father', I was like 'YES HOLY MAMA JESUS CHRIST LET ME IN' and I ran in and took her hand and she looked at me and said straight-out, 'Fuck you, Kim Jiwon.'"

Junhoe grinned, his eyes crinkling, and Jiwon's heart did a wobbly flip. Gymnasts would rate it -10/10 but his heart seemed proud of itself. "She seems great."

"So there was screaming, mostly from me but don't quote me on that and then, the baby was born. And it was every single baby cliché in the world, man, really. I fell head over heels for him and he had these big blinking eyes and oh my God- he was like, a deer."

"A deer."

"He still is! And the prettiest deer. And she made it clear she wanted nothing to do with him so he ended up with me. There were tons of thoughts of giving him up, you know, but then we saw Park Chanwook on a billboard and the little guy looked all excited for some reason and I was like 'you wanna be like him? Little Chanwoo?'. Then my mother looked at me and said, 'you've named him now. You can't let him go' and, well, that was that."

"There were more feelings involved, weren't ther-"

"Do you want me to burst into tears here and now?!" Jiwon yelled in a cracked voice and Junhoe raised an arm in surrender.

"I'm sorry!"

"Give me that," Jiwon sniffed, tearing the ball out of Junhoe's hands and the younger smiled a little before quickly suppressing it.

"It's my turn."

Jiwon frowned and pettily threw the ball at Junhoe's foot before stalking off. But as he went, a smile grew on his face too and he wasn't sure why. Perhaps he felt a little lighter now. Perhaps he'd have a good cry later, or hug Chanwoo really tight. Maybe both.

"What's your type?"

"Cute once-purple-headed s-single fathers," Junhoe answered, stumbling a little and there was a pink tint in his cheeks but it definitely still worked since this time Jiwon didn't snap out of his blushing stupor quick enough to save the goal and Junhoe's face lit up, his fist pumping in the air. "YES, FIRST ONE!"

Donghyuk mindlessly cheered in the distance.

"You're so mean, that was freaking mean," Jiwon whined as he walked past and he only blushed harder when Junhoe dropped him a wink that had his heart bursting. This wasn't fair at all and Jiwon was suddenly majorly regretting this - but Donghyuk was giggling as he punched Chanwoo's arm lightly which had Chanwoo giving him the stankest look anyone had ever given.

"My dad's trying to flirt!"

"Wait, what? Please tell him to not."

"Don't worry, he's so bad! You see how he's a mess whenever he's turned away from Mr Kim," Donghyuk snickered, falling against Chanwoo who scrunched up his nose.

"Why are you touching me..."

"'Cause I love you. And we're gonna be stepbrotherssss," Donghyuk chirped, wrapping his arms around Chanwoo from the side who rolled his eyes, not realising his tiny smile as he pushed the other's head away lightly and muttered, "God forbid."

"What's your favourite food?"

"Chicken! Pizza, too!" Jiwon replied, booting the ball so hard that Junhoe screamed a little, ducking for cover and Jiwon laughed so hard that his stomach started hurting.

"Why do you always look so good?"

"'Cause I don't have your skincare routine!" Junhoe called back, shooting and missing by a narrow margin but it was far more than worth it to see Jiwon's gaping face and Chanwoo was the one cackling this time with Donghyuk calling out, "DAD, THAT'S SO RUDE!"

"Why do you keep calling me pretty?"

"Because I'm sub-sequentially gay, darling, don't judge!" Jiwon cheered, so high off of adrenaline that he really didn't care (nor know) about what he was saying, and Junhoe looked incredibly windswept as the goal curled into the top left corner of the net.

"What month's your birthday?"

"March!"

"Damn, that's soon...I'll get you a present of vouchers in football lessons for beginners!"

"OI!"

Jiwon only winked back in a rougher way than Junhoe had, running backwards just to be even more of a show-off and Junhoe stuck his tongue out.

"Are you single?"

"I already told you, sadly so!"

"Rightfully so..."

Chanwoo had to step in to stop Jiwon from charging at Junhoe.

"Do you like music?"

"More than almost anything."

Jiwon smiled, sending a soft kick right into Junhoe's direction and the latter blinked as his arms clasped around it. "Did I get it? Oh my gosh!"

Jiwon let Junhoe have his mini spastic celebration, mouthing 'go away' at Chanwoo who was giving him a pointed look. "Well done."

Moments later when they were getting ready for another one and Junhoe looked absolutely raring to go, Chanwoo stood up and called out, "Time's up! 6 - 20, to my dad."

"HELL YEEEEAAHHH!" Jiwon roared, sweeping across the frosted pitch on his knees before falling flat on his face but he didn't care so much, and for some reason Junhoe poking his back with his foot felt friendly.

"Yeah, maybe you're good. Far better than me at least which isn't that much of an accomplishment."

"Hey," Jiwon said, spinning around and sitting so he could grin up at Junhoe like an idiot, and Junhoe's hand twitched a little which either meant that he wanted to slap Jiwon in the face or ruffle Jiwon's hair. "You know this doesn't actually mean Chanwoo's better than Donghyuk, right? Let's ditch that. Just take me out to dinner then we're good, richie."

_Shit. I suggested a date. Did I just- did I just ask for a DATE- wait no **he** won't think it's a—_

"You're gonna make this the worst date I've ever been on, aren't you?" Junhoe asked warily and inside Jiwon's head, there was lots of very loud screaming going on. "Okay fine. A thousand dollar meal coming up."

Jiwon tried to kick him and Junhoe dodged it with a snicker. "Just stop with the thousand dollars! Oh my God!"

"Which day?"

"We can figure that out another time."

"You look so pathetically happy down there that I half want to join you," Junhoe said, looking like he really wanted to poke Jiwon again and the latter beamed as he held out his arms, making grabby hands at Junhoe.

"C'mere, let's be pitiful together!"

Junhoe shook his head amusedly, hesitantly reaching out and looking like he was rethinking every single one of his life decisions before he finally patted Jiwon's head in the most robotic way before sprinting off. Jiwon stared after him with an open mouth, still staring even when him and Donghyuk were leaving and Chanwoo was going over to him. "Dad, you look stupid."

"People are so strange. I need to examine them one day," Jiwon said in amazement as he pulled Chanwoo into his lap, smushing his face into the younger's hair. "Hey, why are we sitting on the bare ground?"

Chanwoo twisted his head to give him a dry look. "You're asking me?"

"I saw you and Donghyuk getting chummy over there, new friend alert?"

"Dad, I...I don't like Donghyuk," Chanwoo mumbled and Jiwon frowned, bringing his head up and automatically fixing Chanwoo's hair.

"Why not?"

"If I tell you, you'll get annoyed. With your moral high ground and everything."

"Hey, you have a moral high ground too, I know that. What is it?"

"He's just...good at everything. Like everything. And he's new and everyone already likes him. Like what? It's just annoying."

Jiwon laughed, shaking his head as he nuzzled into Chanwoo's shoulder. "Gosh, this is like the only time that you actually sound like the child you are. I get that, of course I get that. I used to know people like that too, hell, I still do! But I also have to tell you the blah-blah moral stuff about how that's not a good reason to dislike someone."

"Yeah..."

"I think he'll grow on you. Those kinds of people always do."

"Mm, I think it's already happening and i don't like it one bit."

"Haaaaa," Jiwon teased, making Chanwoo elbow him. "Anyway, let's go home."

"You'll still do your speech thing at your company, right?"

"Uhhhh sure."

"Dad."

"It's embarrassiiiiing," Jiwon wailed, hugging Chanwoo tight and the younger rolled his eyes, patting Jiwon's arm.

"Fine. But at least kind of give this dude a piece of your mind. Stand up to it, you've been there how long?"

"Five years."

"You've been there how long?!"

"Five years!"

"And are you dedicated?!"

"Yes, sir!"

"See, he's an idiot, no-one cares about him," Chanwoo concluded, settling back into Jiwon's chest and the elder shook his head in amused disbelief.

"Love you lots, squirt."

"Yes, I know."

 


	4. bothered about acting unbothered

The first thing Junhoe did when he woke up was scream.

"HOLY CRACKERS, _DONGHYUK-_ "

"Heyyy," Donghyuk said sleepily, smiling up at Junhoe without opening his eyes and the elder huffed, flicking the side of the younger's head gently.

"When on earth did you come here? You scared me silly."

"In the middle of the night. I had a nightmare...about lipstick," Donghyuk said with a pale face, shivering a little and Junhoe shook his head, cloaking Donghyuk in an embrace.

"Is there a girl plaguing you at school, Dong?"

"Oh no, no. The girls are really nice! I don't think the ones in my year wear lipstick yet."

"That's good. I think."

When Junhoe went to the bathroom, leaving Donghyuk to rest a little longer, he clasped his hands on the side of the basin and stared at himself in the mirror, eyes narrowed. He wasn't sure what he was trying to do, but his brain deemed him ready a few moments later and he opened the tap, bending down to wash his face which had him sighing quietly in relief. The calm wouldn't last, though.

"No, there's no time. It's tomorrow or rejection, tell him farewell if he doesn't cooperate," Junhoe said starkly as he got out the cereal, Bluetooth in his ear. He ruffled Donghyuk's hair as the boy ran out to get the milk and Junhoe mouthed 'thank you' at him before grimacing. "What? I'm the one who has the power. Tell him his mind games aren't working, _he_ needs to see _me_ , not the other way around seeing as I couldn't care less if it doesn't happen. No, Ji- _no._ Ah, what did I say? No. _Hey_. Don't get that tone with me. I'm trying to appreciate you here."

"You sound annoyed," Donghyuk said very observantly once the call had finished and Junhoe took a seat at the table, smiling tiredly.

"I'm always annoyed."

"Mr Jinhwan's a good guy."

"I know he's a good guy but he pushes in the wrong direction sometimes. He needs to remember that he doesn't know better than me."

" _Damn_ , Dad, you sound like such a tyrant," Donghyuk laughed and Junhoe gave him a mock-warning look, saying a low, " _Careful,_ " before he reached over to ruffle the kid's hair.

"Hey, so, school. That's a thing. How's it going?"

"It's good. Lessons are fine, nothing's too hard," Donghyuk said brightly, leaning the side of his head against the table and Junhoe tilted his head in unison. They probably looked like absolute idiots. "And the people are cool too. I think I'm friends with everyone now, I just go to any group and I feel accepted! But I know I'm not _really_ accepted, because, they've known each other so long beforehand. I'd still be the odd one out no matter what."

"Oh, Dong," Junhoe said quietly, his eyes sad as Donghyuk looked at him with eyes that were even sadder, but his smile was cheery.

"It's okay, Dad. Things are great! This kind of thing is just inev...inevidable."

"Inevitable."

"That too."

Then Donghyuk was lifting his head, straightening up and staring at Junhoe with wide eyes and now Junhoe felt all buzzed up with energy too. The infection of short-term excitement. "What?"

"There's this person that I made friends with who's really nice! Though, he's two years above. But he's really nice!" Donghyuk cheered, punching his spoon into the table before he frowned in thought. "His name rhymes with long. Yunhyeong. I think he's popular in his year, but I'm not sure."

Junhoe hummed, taking a swig of milk. "You know you gotta be careful about popular kids."

"Dad, he's like _angel-_ nice. Guardian angel. He keeps on showing me where places are and, and, I hugged him yesterday and he hugged back! I was so happy. It's boring just having you to hug."

"Hey!" Junhoe yelped, slamming down his glass and he clearly had a milk moustache from the way Donghyuk was stifling his laughter. "I try my _best_. I just haven't had as much hugging experience as other people..."

"Aww, Dad, it's okay. I really love you no matter what," Donghyuk assured like the sweetheart he was, hopping out of his seat so he could throw himself at Junhoe in a hug and the elder smiled, hugging back and squeezing tight. Donghyuk was so small and sweet, and Junhoe wanted to protect him from everything and keep him safe from any possible factor that could make him sad, but he knew he couldn't. He knew Donghyuk had to get upset sometimes, he knew he had to let Donghyuk breathe, _live_. Otherwise he was holding him back, and Donghyuk had too much incredible potential for Junhoe to dare to do that.

"Eat up then we'll be off to school," Junhoe said, patting Donghyuk's back and Donghyuk pulled away to look at him with raised eyebrows.

"Even when your shirt's got mud on it and your tie seems to have been shoved down your collar?"

Junhoe looked down at himself and groaned, shaking his head. The older he got, he tried his best to clean himself up but he still had the habits of getting clothes from the floor and checking his face in the mirror more than his attire and he didn't think he'd ever grow out of them. He used to think, 'who would care?' But now, a _lot_ of people would care and that made Junhoe feel so annoyed at the world.

"I can get you another shirt," Donghyuk offered and Junhoe shook his head, smiling weakly.

"It's alright, I should do it. I gotta keep myself learning."

###

To be entirely honest, Junhoe had completely forgotten about the gathering between companies that was supposed to be taking place. He was in his office and quite glad that so much time had passed without anyone bugging him, until it hit him and he straightened up so fast that his chair spun and he almost fell off. "Shit."

It wouldn't be a long-shot to kid himself that it wasn't important. These gatherings literally only existed for eavesdropping, 'discussing' tactics (read: stealing them), demeaning others' statistics, and for all the snakes that were inevitably in each sector of business. And, also, for the gluttons who would raid the buffet without trying to look too pathetic. Well, Junhoe used to be one of the latter so he couldn't quite complain.

_So, don't act stressed. You don't need to rush there. Show them you don't really care. This doesn't exist to benefit you._

His phone was blowing up now, most probably being Jinhwan. He pocketed it as he stood in front of the venue, looking it up and down before he straightened his cuffs and pushed the door open – and, amazing, the gathering wasn't even there. Two floors up according to the signs and with all the people crowding around the lift, Junhoe wrinkled his nose and went up the stairs. He could hear it. The hum of talking, but also the familiar noise of classical music, live band aka the only good part about these events, and Junhoe smiled.

He felt the stares without seeing them when he pushed the door open. He kept his face down mostly because he was trying to find some familiar ridiculous shoes, and then he saw them, walking closer and closer to him, before the person attached to them was taking hold of his ear and dragging him away.

"Ow ow ow ow _ow-_ "

"Oh thank you _so_ much for joining us, Mr I-Am-Better-Than-Everyone-Else," Jinhwan snapped and he sounded so sarky that Junhoe gulped. "An actual CEO showing up late. _Atrociously_ late. I can't believe you."

"What, your last CEO wasn't like this? What a loser," Junhoe snorted before yelping when Jinhwan raised his hand as a threat. "Wait! Look, listen to me, the majority of the people here are employees, are they not? And basically the only reason they're here is to impress their boss. I _am_ a boss. I don't need to impress or report to anyone, do I?"

"Junhoe, that's a terrible way of thinking. You're a public figure, the people you need to impress are our future partners, the competition, the _general public._ "

"I could be doing more important things than this. I don't want to get other people's information."

"Junhoe, the company's a liability right now."

"Well, if I'll save it then I'm going to save it nobly," Junhoe said, staring out across all the people with fake smiles, chatting animatedly, surplus of alcohol in dinky glasses between their fingers. "I've got all the information I need. The public don't need to love _me_ , right? They need to love the products."

Jinhwan sighed, rubbing his head before he turned Junhoe around and pushed him forward. "I'm so done with your nonsensical logic. I don't understand it so just go talk to people, gorge on food, _something_. Please."

"You've just never had to work for someone like me before. You'll understand me soon," Junhoe replied calmly, spinning around to send Jinhwan finger guns before he was walking away, immediately being caught up in a conversation with a few foreign ambassadors. China, they said they were from, and Junhoe decided to strike up a conversation about Chinese New Year instead of money. Immediately, he could see a change. Their smiles were now genuine. They didn't need to keep on their toes about what they were saying, and Junhoe left them with compliments on their heads.

"This champagne sucks."

"Wait, is that possible? Give it to me."

Hanbin handed it over and Jiwon took a sip, rolling the drink over his tongue before he scrunched up his face. "This is sparkling water, idiot."

Hanbin's eyes widened and they both stared at each other for a moment before they burst into laughter, and Junhoe's ears caught it. Laughter that kiddish was so _rare_ in places like these and he could recognise something from one of the cackles that really rang in his head, and then he realised something. The company that he had seen Jiwon walk in and out of the day they had spoken in the coffee shop, they would be here. Jiwon, as an employee, would be obligated to be here too. Jiwon, football-mad Jiwon, sensitive Jiwon, not-snakelike-at- _all_ Jiwon, was here.

Jinhwan walked by just as Junhoe moved behind a pillar and the elder gave him a weird look while Junhoe just pressed a finger to his lips, waving his hand to tell him to go away. Jinhwan gave him a look of 'what?' and Junhoe mouthed, 'I'm not here!' and Jinhwan said a flat, "Yes, you are," and Junhoe wanted to kill him, but luckily Jinhwan left before he could.

"There he is," Hanbin said with a massive grin, resting his arm around Jinhwan's waist as the latter kissed his cheek. "Happy birthday, baby."

"Ah, _stop_ , you've said that too many times," Jinhwan groaned, pushing Hanbin's head lightly and the younger grinned, blowing him a kiss. Junhoe only blanched because since when was it Jinhwan's birthday?

"So did your boss show up?"

"He did, surprisingly. As jerklike as ever," Jinhwan sighed and Junhoe nearly threw his wine glass at him. "Weirdly, I prefer him to the other CEO. I think he might do better things."

Oh. Now Junhoe was conflicted.

"Who the hell wouldn't prefer _anyone_ to the other CEO? From what I know, he's just a coward who stepped down so other people could sort out the mess his company became," Jiwon said, his voice nonchalantly bitter and it was completely true, Junhoe couldn't agree more. Jinhwan however frowned, pressing closer to Hanbin.

"I worked for that guy for years...he was under a lot of pressure and he just, I don't know, didn't have the kind of mentality to be able to handle it."

"So he shouldn't have taken the job in the first place? I'm never gonna forgive him for all the overtime he had you doing," Hanbin grumbled, looking away and Jinhwan smiled as he reached up to kiss Hanbin gently.

"Don't worry, I don't think it'll happen again."

 _No,_ Junhoe thought, _it won't._

Then Jiwon was making retching noises and Jinhwan pretended to kick him which had them all laughing again. It was the kind of laughter that was innocently compelling, making Junhoe want to step out from behind this stupid pillar and join them but, wouldn't that be weird? Fraternising with his personal assistant's life, even modestly...also, Junhoe was still trying to get over the fact that Jinhwan seemed to know Jiwon so well. Either it was a small world, or fate was trying to do something.

"What's the name of the new CEO, by the way?" Jiwon asked and Junhoe froze up, especially when Jinhwan shot his pillar a look and Junhoe tried to hide even more.

"Junhoe! He's really young, right?" Hanbin queried and Jinhwan nodded.

"Apparently he's a genius, not completely the smarty type but the mad scientist type. Einstein. I've just got to see it in person to draw any conclusions."

"Hasn't it been two weeks already?"

"I haven't really seen as much of him as I should. He's been doing a lot of admin stuff, and he pops out a lot and I've given up on asking where the hell he goes."

"I know a Junhoe too. Perhaps they should meet," Jiwon laughed like it was the funniest concept in the world and Junhoe wanted to melt into the marble. "But my Junhoe wouldn't like that, probably..."

 _My Junhoe._ What the hell? No, Kim Jiwon had _no_ grounds to be able to say that and even though Junhoe knew he didn't mean it _that_ way, now his face was burning up and he downed his wine so fast that he almost choked and he had to slam on the pillar a little to calm himself.

"You've been meeting people _other_ than us? Oh my God, tell me all about it, how?" Jinhwan asked in amazement and Hanbin nodded in stark agreement while Jiwon turned a little pink, shaking his head, and Junhoe was holding his breath.

"Just another single father, I met him at Chanwoo's school. I really want to be his friend but I don't know if he wants that, and I can't go up to him and ask that without him thinking I'm a right idiot, which he already does by the way so...?"

"Unsurprising."

"He's really pretty too and that's a problem. Like, a _big_ problem," Jiwon sighed defeatedly, hanging his head a little and Junhoe really almost left. He wasn't sure if he could handle it any longer. "Sometimes it's so hard not to get tongue-tied around him and you know my stupid habit of letting my mind think up scenarios about me and another person? Last time I thought about me and him at a concert, because he said he liked music, and we were holding hands. Guys, we were fucking holding _hands._ "

Junhoe's heart was beating. Of course it was, how else would he be alive, but this was one of the first times he was noticing it because it was beating so _fast_. A concert date was one of his ideals, he couldn't think of anything better and he _wasn't_ into Jiwon, at least he didn't think so, but now the image was in his head. Jiwon would be just as hyped as if he were at a...football match, bright eyes, hollers, childish excitement, there'd be great music, and his hand would be in Junhoe's, and Junhoe would be sweating buckets but he wouldn't let go, and then what? Would Jiwon kiss him? Good God, why the _fuck_ was Junhoe out of wine when he needed it now more than ever?

"You're getting this hyped over 'holding hands'? Christ, dude, you've been single for too long," Hanbin said, wrinkling his nose and Jiwon pouted, putting a hand in his pocket.

"Yeah, probably."

"It's so cute, though, just don't tell him any of this and perhaps you won't scare him away," Jinhwan teased, poking Jiwon in the arm and Junhoe almost laughed out loud from how ironic that was. Did Jinhwan know that he was still listening? Perhaps, it was time for him to go, because hadn't he told himself that he _wouldn't_ be doing any eavesdropping at this event? "Anyway I'm going to get wine before I go. I'm getting far too jealous seeing everyone drinking it."

"Don't get too drunk," Hanbin said brightly, kissing him goodbye and Jinhwan smiled at them before leaving, but before he got too far, Junhoe swept in front of him with a fresh glass of wine in his hand.

"Take it."

"Oh, thanks," Jinhwan said in slight surprise, taking it and raising it to his lips before he paused. "Is it poisoned?"

Junhoe stared at him. "How bad do you think I am?"

Jinhwan just shrugged in reply, taking a sip of the wine. "So."

"So."

"What are you gonna do?"

"Leave. In about two minutes."

Jinhwan gave him a pointed look and Junhoe refrained from rolling his eyes. "Why can't you bear to stay any longer?"

Junhoe didn't know how to say _'because I want to spend all my time either working for the job I've been entrusted with or being with my son'_ since if he said that, it would show too much care and emotion. He was still new to this and he knew he didn't have most people's respect so he needed to be cold to show that he actually meant something. He needed to prove that he was powerful, he was someone to be _reckoned_ with. Junhoe had been through similar circumstances before.

Maybe no-one else would understand. Maybe it didn't even make sense. Junhoe had stopped questioning his own logic a long time ago.

Jinhwan must have seen something in his face because he sighed, waving a hand in dismissal. "I'll wrap you up some food, it's actually really good. Now go, Mr High-and-Mighty, I'll follow suit soon."

"You're a good assistant," Junhoe said out of the blue before he walked off, and he didn't notice Jinhwan turning stock still from shock before he turned back around, hesitated, then said, "I'll get a cake sent to the office. Have a nice birthday, you can have the afternoon off if you want," and then finally, Junhoe kept walking. He didn't need to know Jinhwan's reaction.

Junhoe didn't know what he was doing but when he saw Hanbin and Jiwon still talking animatedly, he walked straight towards them before veering off a little and for a split-second as Junhoe walked past, the ends of his and Jiwon's suit jacket's sleeves brushed. Junhoe wasn't sure what he was looking for but he heard a swish of a head turning and a hesitant, wondering, "Junhoe?"

Junhoe didn't stop.

###

Junhoe was inside Donghyuk's school, waiting for the younger to finish his Speech and Drama Club, and he was a sole entity in a trench coat looking at the walls. He wondered how sketchy he looked from behind but the older kids leaving late who walked through the corridors didn't even seem to bat an eyelid at him. Junhoe couldn't fathom why people would stay behind from school, back when he was their age he would leave the second the bell rang. He just always wanted to get out of the place.

Something caught his eye on a perpendicular wall and he walked over to it, coming to a stop once he was close enough.

_Parents and Teachers Football Game Sign-Up Sheet!_

That was a lengthy title. There were also only about five names there and when Junhoe looked around, there was no pen available to use. Junhoe had no idea that this was a thing and the more Junhoe stared at it, the more he was itching to sign up. Perhaps his adoration for football was more on the watching side than playing but this seemed appealing, a group of adults playing messy football and having fun? Junhoe liked fun. He missed having fun with other people.

"Good afternoon!"

Junhoe immediately snapped out of it, blinking as he looked behind his shoulder for the source of the voice he had been hearing a lot today. "Jiwon? What are you...doing here?"

Jiwon looked ridiculously windswept like he had been running but he seemed breathlessly happy, in a way that made _Junhoe_ feel breathless, as he shook his messy hair out and beamed. "Chanwoo wanted to stay in the library after school for a while, I'm here to fetch him now. What about you? I'm so shocked to see you, honest."

Junhoe frowned. "Why?"

"I don't know. Just doesn't seem like your scene, which now that I think about it is a very stupid reason," Jiwon sighed, laughing a little at himself as he walked closer and Junhoe almost backed up on instinct, though then he'd just be stopped by the wall. "I saw what you were looking at, though. Are you gonna do it?"

The hopeful look on Jiwon's face had Junhoe in pieces and he looked back at the sheet, hesitating before Jiwon spoke up again. "You don't have to sign up on there, that's only really where the teachers sign up since it's not like parents really come here that often. Just send a reply to this email you'll get, or just show up!"

"Oh my God, you organise it, don't you?" Junhoe asked in disbelief and Jiwon stepped back, resting a hand on his heart in astonishment.

"How did you figure that out?!"

"I don't know, it's just you and your football presence..."

"It's only happened once before but it was so much fun...please?" Jiwon asked with eyes glittering in anticipation, his hands clasping together loosely and he was only coming closer which was making Junhoe feel trapped. He really had no idea what to say because his thoughts weren't cooperating with each other, but then he remembered Jiwon saying, _"I really want to be his friend but I don't know if he wants that."_ Well, _did_ Junhoe want that? He wasn't sure yet. But did he want Jiwon to think he outright _didn't?_ No way. So he instantly swallowed the lump of nerves in his throat and nodded, amazed by the way Jiwon visibly lit up.

"Yeah. I think I will. It was, um...the penalty-shoot-out, that was fun so this would probably be even...funner. More fun. That."

"I'm so sure it will be."

"Cool."

Neither of them spoke then, with Junhoe looking at his shoes and Jiwon trying to rack his brains for conversation topics, and Junhoe blinked when he heard a hesitant, "Uh...Junhoe?"

"Mhm?"

"Were you...were you at..." They made eye contact for a second and Junhoe seized up as he looked away and Jiwon quickly coughed, shaking his head. "Never mind, never mind. But you know what I _am_ going to do?"

Junhoe looked up in confusion as Jiwon tore past him, rooting around in his pocket before taking out a pen and writing on the sign-up sheet, a smile slowly growing on his face before he stepped back and spread out his arms. "Ta-da!"

Junhoe looked and for some odd reason, this felt like one of the most endearing things he had seen Jiwon do and Junhoe didn't suppress his smile once it came. "You spelt my name wrong."

"Did I?" Jiwon asked with a frown, tilting his head as if he couldn't see the spelling mistake otherwise. "Damn, my bad, how did I even- okay, anyway, that doesn't matter, it's supposed to be like, an ostentatious oath! Oh my gosh, that was a big word, I read it in the news. Okay, it was Twitter news. Did I use it right?"

"You used it right."

"Yes! Okay so you're _definitely_ doing this now, no backsies or I'll be sad..."

Junhoe bit his lip because he was smiling too big now. "No...backsies."

Jiwon nodded, looking mightily pleased with himself as he shoved his hands into his pockets and looked around. Junhoe did the same, just for the sake of doing something, but now that he had been reminded about the penalty-shoot-out night, he remembered the promise of dinner. Of all months, it was February. Of all types of people, Junhoe was a hopeless romantic. Of all things to be good at, Junhoe excelled at taking stupid risks. And of all things to think, sometimes Junhoe didn't think at all.

"I still need to take you out to dinner," Junhoe said and his voice sounded so loud, so robotic to his own ears, but Jiwon's head whipped forward so fast that Junhoe's heart tripped over itself.

"That's still happening?" Jiwon asked, sounding genuinely confused with a touch of wistfulness, and only now was Junhoe feeling shy.

"Well, yeah, you earned it. Do you still...?"

"Of course I-" Jiwon coughed, his voice coming out lower next. "Of course I do. When?"

Now, this was the stupid part that Junhoe would have to beg his future self not to regret. "February 14th."

Silence followed. Silence that Junhoe should have predicted. Jiwon was blinking a million times a minute and Junhoe stood his ground even though he was ready to crumble and walk away before Jiwon said, "You know that's-"

"I know."

"Okay," Jiwon said, nodding, and Junhoe's heartbeat wavered when Jiwon smiled. "I'll be looking forward to it."

"Do you want my-"

"I wanna be in the school play this year. I heard they're gonna do something really big! Or is that just a rumour?" they heard a voice saying and Jiwon turned around, and Junhoe's voice melted in his throat.

"I don't really know," Chanwoo shrugged, books in his arms. "Last year I was a rock."

"A rock! I'm sure you were the best rock, though."

"Donghyuk, 'best rock' is exactly the thing the teacher told us about. The ox-i-mon. Moron?"

"Are you calling me a moron?" Donghyuk asked sadly and Chanwoo widened his eyes, quickly shaking his head.

"No! I just don't know if the word ends in moron or no- never mind..."

Chanwoo and Donghyuk both paused when they saw Jiwon and Junhoe who stared at them, and they stared back, and there was so much staring before Jiwon yelled out a forced, cheery, "What a coincidence!" and Junhoe wanted to face-palm.

"Why have you been drinking coffee at five pm?" Chanwoo asked with a raised eyebrow, walking forward to give his books to Jiwon who held onto them tightly. "Also, it's not that much of a coincidence. We were both staying after school. And you guys are friends."

"No we're no-"

"He's right!" Junhoe cut in quickly, wanting to curl up into a ball when Jiwon looked at him in surprise. "As in it's not...not that much of a coincidence..."

"Miss said that I'm a good actor," Donghyuk said happily, tugging on Junhoe's coat and Junhoe smiled, wrapping an arm around Donghyuk's shoulders.

"Well, I already knew you were."

"Yeah but she's more objective!"

"You what?"

Jiwon and Chanwoo seemed to be in an argument about the most important of books, Jiwon stating 'WELL OBVIOUSLY IT'S THE FOOTBALL ANNUAL' and Junhoe thought that there wasn't any point staying anymore, he had said all he needed to say, so him and Donghyuk left with the latter enthusiastically waving at Chanwoo who didn't notice. It was dark out already because of the qualms of winter and Junhoe and Donghyuk instinctively huddled a little closer to each other. Donghyuk was a wrapped marshmallow in his coat, though, so Junhoe was assured he was warm.

"Nice day at work?"

"Stressful. Nice day at school?"

"Stressful," Donghyuk imitated in a low voice, turning exaggeratedly stony-faced before snickering when Junhoe elbowed him. "No, it was great, it was a calm sort of day. Not much happened. Except we had a pop quiz in maths, oh my God."

"You breezed through it, didn't you?" Junhoe deadpanned and Donghyuk didn't answer which had Junhoe snorting. "You smartie."

"I want smarties," Donghyuk frowned, gently kicking a stray rock out of harm's way and Junhoe nodded.

"Let's pick some up now. Hide it from Miss Strade if she's out on her porch, you know she always gives me those really long lectures if she sees me 'spoiling' you."

"Pfft, you don't spoil me. You've got all that money but you still buy me bigger size clothes so I'll grow into them and we won't need to buy more. And you still gather every single coupon in existence...but you always forget to use them which is literally a _world_ away from the whole point."

"It's just hard to remember what I've got!"

"Then why do you even collect them? I bet there's some in your pocket right now."

Junhoe rolled his eyes, reaching into his pocket. "There's not gonna be any- wait."

Donghyuk's laughter was the glee of the devil.

"Junhoe! Junhoe, hold up!"

Junhoe let out a small mental sigh, looking down at Donghyuk who looked back at him with a shrug and a smile, and then Jiwon was skidding in front of them with even messier hair than before which, according to the law of physics, shouldn't quite have been possible. Junhoe gave him an anticipating, raised-eyebrow look as Jiwon caught his breath, batting his hands about. "Okay, okay, so, I need your number-"

"Your son's in Donghyuk's class, right? So you can get it from that contacts email from the start of the month."

Jiwon looked so astounded. "You're _kidding_. That's- I'm mindblown."

"I figured."

"Then...I'll see you. On Valentine's," Jiwon said with another one of his smiles, his voice having taken a softer tone and it made the tips of Junhoe's ears flush as he clutched onto Donghyuk tighter. If he had to describe Jiwon's smile, he would say it was a mix of charm, a million dollars, chaos, and sweetness. And Junhoe _didn't_ have to describe it, so he didn't know why he just did. He decided to try his best to forget about it. "Can I call it that or should we pretend it's just another day?"

"Yeah, please don't call it that."

"Noted! Simply February 14th it is! Now I shall, uh, away," Jiwon said awkwardly, waving a hand before rushing off and Junhoe's eyes followed him for a moment before he stopped himself, shaking his head instead and he was already bracing himself for the Donghyuk Questions but there was only silence for a moment and Junhoe thought there was actual hope-

"Is Sir Jiwon going to be your Valentine?!"

_There we go._

"No, Dong, of course not," Junhoe replied, trying to sound as normal as possible even though he really wanted to splutter, 'HELL NO!'

"But this is about the football bet dinner thing, isn't it? Oh my gosh, can Chanwoo come over if you guys are going to go out? Pleeeeeease?" Donghyuk asked with big eyes, puppy-dog-mode _on_ and Junhoe winced, looking away before sighing.

"I'll have to ask. Maybe."

"Guess what? Chanwoo wants to ask Yunhyeong to be his Valentine. He was really jealous that we were friends," Donghyuk giggled and Junhoe's heart warmed. Kiddos in kiddie love.

"What about you?"

"Well, you're my Valentine! My Dad Valentine. Those exist, don't check," Donghyuk said, nodding firmly and Junhoe laughed, shaking his head.

"So do I have to get you roses?"

"Yes, the prettiest ones. And you're going to make me _dinner._ "

"Dong, for one thing I always make you dinner, that's like one of the requirements of being a parent and secondly, I'm going to be out with Jiwon then?"

"See, I knew you'd fail before we'd even begun. This relationship is _over,_ " Donghyuk grumbled, crossing his arms as he trudged off and Junhoe spluttered in disbelief, going after him with a yelp of, "You can't do this to me, I raised you! Literally!"

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes another update on a day that's not a wednesday. i really do fail :* 
> 
> IT'S IN JUNHOE'S POV?? WAIT WHY? tbh im not really sure. but this story is predominantly jiwon's pov, this was supposed some sort of filler-but-important chapter but then it became too long ugh. be braced for more junhoe chapters in the future thoughh
> 
> anyway
> 
> thank you for the sweet comments, you guys are the real mvps :') i love everyone reading to pieces, have a nice day! i've gotta go get my life together


	5. valentine's and good times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry for not updating for a while it's honestly just because i'm an idiot

It was Valentine's Day.

Oh, _what_ a day.

Junhoe hadn't been able to make it to the football practice the day before which had Jiwon feeling a little worried, until Donghyuk patted his arm and said, "He's just got something to handle at work, he already told me, it's okay, sir!" Which Jiwon had replied to with a mixture of gratitude and spluttering, "Pfft, whA- why do you think I'm _worried_ about him, like, _no_ , that's not what I-"

They had had a conference at work for what kind of special thing they should do for Valentine's Day a few days before. Hanbin had excitedly suggested 'bring your significant other to work!' but Youngmin had said 'that's so insensitive towards singles and your husband would never be able to make it anyway'. Hanbin frowned, deflating and Jiwon wrapped an arm around him, patting his shoulder.

"Me and my son can bake cookies for each room. That'll be fun," Jiwon piped up as the first proper contribution and that seemed to go down well with everyone, even with Youngmin's muttering of 'pfft you'll never make enough' but when it came to cookies, Jiwon was a boss. Last Christmas, him and Chanwoo had made three _hundred_ and they ended up sending off the leftovers to a homeless shelter even after giving some out to the neighbours - and sure, it included a lot of screaming and running around but it was the most fun Jiwon had ever had _and_ the cookies tasted absolutely sublime.

"I can decorate to make this place look two hundred percent more fabulous," Seokjin said excitedly and the CEO gave him a look.

"Don't go too overboard."

"I don't care what you think," Seokjin muttered under his breath and Jiwon snickered, grinning when more hands went up.

"I can say Happy Valentine's Day to everyone who calls in!"

"I can open a Singles Hotline just for one day because I'm depressing, we all know, but other people are depressing too."

"I'll make a Valentine's playlist!"

"Songs at work? Oh my God, I love this already."

"I'll make everyone a card, individual to you all because I love you!" Hanbin cheered, beaming brightly and everyone cooed over him while Jiwon rolled his eyes because really, no-one loved Valentine's Day more than Hanbin. Hanbin told him that he used to deplore it with a _passion_ because of how often he had been single but then the first Valentine's Day that he wasn't, Jinhwan had woken him up with a kiss and they just spent the whole day wrapped up in each other, dulcet and in love. Hanbin had adored Valentine's ever since and Jiwon found the story far too sweet.

"So, Chanwoo," Jiwon said the night before the d-day, grinning at his son as they stood in the kitchen. "You ready?"

Chanwoo nodded firmly, pulling his apron over his neck. "As ever."

Then they were off. Jiwon preheated the oven while Chanwoo gathered the ingredients. The kid was getting tall which was really quite sad in Jiwon's opinion, because it had always been quite cute to find Chanwoo climbing on top of the counter to try and get something from the top shelf. Hazardous, but cute.

"So have you got any plans for tomorrow, Chan?" Jiwon teased as he measured out the caster sugar but when he got no answer, that seemed a bit strange. "Chan?"

"I don't-"

"Oh my God, you _do,_ " Jiwon gasped as he whirled around to look at the boy, completely scandalised as Chanwoo stared back at him with wide eyes, taking a step back. "Gosh, little mister, have you got a _crush?_ Oh my gosh, oh my- I have been waiting for this day for thirteen years, tell me _everything-_ "

"Dad! Please, it's not...it's not like that," Chanwoo mumbled, looking away again as he got out a bowl and closed the cupboard. "Don't make fun of me."

"Hey, hey, I never want to make fun of you, definitely not in a bad way," Jiwon frowned, hugging Chanwoo from behind but the younger still seemed a little dismal, holding onto Jiwon's arms with his small hands. "If you don't want to tell me then it's okay. I'm just so _excited_ , you know? You're growing up, you like someone. I wish I knew who she was."

"He."

Jiwon almost made a weird noise. "You...what?"

"He's a guy. Not a girl," Chanwoo muttered, turning around to look up at Jiwon with his big soft chocolate eyes that seemed almost sad and Jiwon frowned, hugging him a little closer. Really, had Jiwon's gayness rubbed off on Chanwoo that much? Or maybe it was just how Jiwon had brought him up to be open to any and every type of relationship, he had even written a fairytale book once with the help of Hanbin which was about two princes falling in love, and Chanwoo in his five-year-old glory had loved it. He wouldn't be surprised at all if Chanwoo turned out to be pansexual and _this_ , this was the best, sweetest news he had ever heard.

"Is he nice?"

"He's the nicest person in the whole world."

Jiwon actually did make a weird noise this time, resting a hand on his heart while Chanwoo grimaced and flopped his head onto Jiwon's torso. "Stop making things weird."

"No no, tell me more."

"He's fifteen..."

"Ooh, you like the older lads, huh?"

Chanwoo bashed Jiwon's side, making the latter giggle. "Just saying."

"At least you aren't angry...he's really pretty. And he has the fluffiest hair. And he's good at saying hello."

Jiwon blinked. "Did- did you really just say he's good at _saying hello?"_

Chanwoo nodded desolately. "I like how he says hello."

"You like how he says hello. Dear God. Chanwoo, there's this thing called 'whipped', and I think that's what you are."

"What does it mean?"

"It means...you're so in like with them that the smallest things they do make you go all sha-la-la."

"Oh," Chanwoo mumbled into Jiwon's shirt. "Yeah, that sounds...familiar."

"You have to ask him to be your Valentine, Chan. Is that your plan for tomorrow?" _have_ to ask him to be your Valentine, Chan. Is that your plan for tomorrow?"

"I don't know...I don't know if I can. He's popular, like actually kinda popular, in his year. And kinda out of it too. A lot of people like him. I'm gonna be one measly person out of so many."

"Oi, you're not measly, you're _amazing,_ " Jiwon said firmly, moving back so he could smush Chanwoo's face in his hands. Gently. "Look, anyone would be lucky to even get to know you. If this boy is as nice as you say he is, won't he like getting to know you? You could do that if you don't want to jump straight into asking him something like being your Valentine but either way, this isn't anything to do with you being bad. You're incredible."

"I love you. But you've got dad-logic in your head so it's hard to believe you," Chanwoo said, a tired smile on his face as he moved Jiwon's hands away and went back to the counter. "We've got some cookies to make, if you've forgotten."

"Don't do this to me. Don't leave me hanging on a bad note, I don't wanna be depressed while making _cookies,_ " Jiwon pouted, leaning down to rest his chin on top of Chanwoo's head forlornly. "Please try, baby, not for me but for you. It'll make you happy. I'm sure he already likes you even just a little."

Chanwoo nodded, reaching up to pat Jiwon's cheek. "Maybe."

Jiwon definitely did _not_ manage to fit all the cookies successfully in his briefcase the next day so Chanwoo helped put them in bags, and he gave Chanwoo a tin too to give out to his class. They were the cutest cookies, shaped like hearts and glazed with a thin gossamer layer of multi-coloured icing, and Jiwon felt like an Easter Bunny as he went around running through the rooms of the company, placing a tin in each one or giving them to high-end people who were heading there. It was a massive job and he had to recruit a few people here and there to help out and he was out of breath by the time he got back to his own floor but then Hanbin was patting his back and handing him a cup of coffee, grinning. "You can eat that with a cookie. Apparently some kind of fairy's gone around leaving some everywhere, I wonder who it could be?"

"Happy Valentine's Day, idiot," Jiwon replied with a roll of his eyes as they went back to their positions. "Hey, the place looks real sweet by the way. Seokjin did a great job."

"I know I did, darling," the man himself called out, leaning back in his chair while he rested his feet on the desk and really, he looked more like a CEO than the CEO himself. Jiwon grinned, sending him a salute as he heard a coworker say, "Hello dear caller, you single too on this fateful day?" and the song 'Stupid Cupid' by Connie Francis floated through his ears and the air.

_'Hey, hey, set me free, stupid_ _Cupid, stop picking on me!'_

"No-one does it like us," Jiwon said, shaking his head in amazement and Hanbin nodded, holding a card out to Jiwon.

"You know it."

###

It was Jiwon's break and he had walked out of the company again with its sweet gooey schmaltz that was 'still sensitive towards the singles', and he went a little further down near a river so he could walk up the steps and situate himself over a steady swathe of brick at the end of the bridge, a place he used to always go when he was a teenager. It was growing over with moss now but Jiwon didn't mind it so much, and once he was comfortable and his legs were dangling over a little like he was used to, he opened up the card that Hanbin had given him which had a picture of a laughing pug on the front.

_Dear trusty comrade!_

Jiwon was already prepared to laugh.

_Jinhwan asked me to send you wishes today too. Heheeeee I'm married and you're nooooot - seriously now that I can actually make fun of people like this, it's like a 180 from my entire life before five years ago so I deserve to freaking UTILISE this opportunity. No hard feelings. I love you lots!_

_So, you thinking about getting a Valentine too? I think you should. You've talked about this Junhoe guy more than once now and I gotta tell you, I think there's potential. You're clearly into him so come on, what are you waiting for? Even if I'm wrong and it's all about platonism then still, platonic Valentines are like the cutest thing ever. You guys would be the cutest thing ever. Think it over, kiddo._

_Don't kill me for calling you kiddo. You are definitely in truth a BIG, STRONG MAN. Yes._

_Kiddo._

_Love you, Ji! Have a really nice day, I'm wishing you tons of happiness and all sorts. I'mma be leaving a bit earlier to spend time with Jinhwan so, I'll try and give you a hug before I go._

_Hanbin ❤️_

Alright. So perhaps Jiwon hadn't laughed as much as he thought he would. That letter was almost...sweet.

Okay, what was he talking about, of course it was sweet and he wanted to hug Hanbin now. But he had twenty minutes left of his break and the sharp breeze was so inviting, ruffling through his hair and if he held his arms out, he felt a little bit like the king of the world. But then his eyes fell back onto the _now_. But he had twenty minutes left of his break and the sharp breeze was so inviting, ruffling through his hair and if he held his arms out, he felt a little bit like the king of the world. But then his eyes fell back onto the letter, since Hanbin had reminded him of one important thing that he had actually kind of forgotten about with all the Chanwoo crush and Valentine's preparations madness.

Junhoe.

Jiwon dug out his phone and looked through his contacts, finally finding the name. He had found and saved the number the exact night that him and Junhoe had talked at the school because he couldn't stop thinking about it. He was still a coward, though. He was planning to call or text Junhoe straight after to just confirm something, anything, but he couldn't. He couldn't help but keep thinking that Junhoe might be busy or simply that he didn't want to be disturbed so he just...didn't. But right now he was king and he didn't feel like anything could stop him so he _did_ it, he pressed the number and waited.

"Good morning, this is Koo Junhoe, may I ask who is this?" Junhoe's voice came out, formal but also sounding impeccably bored and Jiwon stifled a laugh.

"It's Kim Jiwon, sir. Maybe you don't remember me, I'm sure you talk to a lot of people each day."

"Oh- Jiwon!" Junhoe exclaimed in surprise, sounding much more awake and Jiwon grinned, leaning against the edge of bridge. "Hi, uh, why are you calling? Aren't you at work?"

"On break. How bout you, are you busy?"

"Eh, I can be busy or not busy at any time," Junhoe said casually but then Jiwon heard someone say, "Junhoe, you're _literally_ in a conference," and Jiwon covered his mouth with his hand. "What's up?"

"Happy Valentine's Day," Jiwon said, a little shy as rubbed his neck and felt the unfamiliar rush of red pricking his face.

"A-As to you," Junhoe replied, sounding a little quieter than before and Jiwon smiled, swinging his feet back and forth a little.

"Thank you. It's nice to hear your voice, uh, you weren't there yesterday?"

"Oh yeah, just some difficulties. Still not completely sorted actually but it's alright, I don't do things in order."

"O...kay, I just, you know, wanted to ask about tonight. If it was still on, or anything."

"Yeah it- _yes_ , I'm not working tonight, I already told you this, can you stop listening in on my conversation? How the heck are you even doing that, I don't have this thing on speaker?!" Junhoe yelped in irritation to someone else and Jiwon let himself laugh this time, he could just imagine Junhoe's classic frown. "Ugh, stop laughing at me...assistants are cyborgs, I swear. Or he's just linked to my phone calls at work to make sure I'm not getting into any trouble. Still, _cyborg._ "

"You have an assistant?"

"Yeah..."

"Nice. I'd like one but he'd probably quit with the amount of jokes I'd crack at him and the pizzas I'd make him buy and that...gosh, that would break my ego so much. Oh lord. I swear I'd keep him well-fed, I wouldn't do anything bad...Junhoe, please change the subject, I might _cry-_ "

"Okay, um, puppies! Puppies are cute! I have one!" Junhoe said quickly in the most panicked voice ever and Jiwon nodded frantically.

"That sounds great, what's his name?!"

"Bbangdaeng, he's super sweet!"

"Cute name!"

"You're welcome!" Junhoe replied before falling silent as did Jiwon who blinked, processing their conversation for a moment before he finally said as carefully as he could, "Why...why did you say-"

Jiwon jolted when he heard a beep and when he looked back at his phone- wow. Junhoe had _hung up_ on him. Okay, maybe Jiwon hadn't been careful enough. Or maybe, just maybe...Junhoe was embarrassed about saying the wrong type of reply and hung up just because he was the cutest human in the world. Jiwon liked the second option because it made him want to squish Junhoe into a hug which didn't really happen a lot. He liked the feeling.

"It's alright," Jiwon hummed, gathering the card and his coat which he had shed to sit on and he was about to pull back and be on his way until his phone started ringing again and he smiled, swooping on it. "Well, didn't _you_ take your sweet time?"

"I'm sorry, I panicked," Junhoe mumbled, sounding like a berated kid. "And my assistant made me call back. Now he's dabbling in my personal matters, ugh, I should just tell him to fuck off." The scandalised 'JUNHOE!' in the distance had Jiwon in stitches, cackling his head off as Junhoe quickly tried to clarify to this mystery assistant, "We're outside now, no-one's going to hear me, let me have a life!"

"Goodness, y-you're gonna make me late for work again..."

"WHAT? No! Tell me what you want then I'll hang up for good this time, I promise," Junhoe said, determination carved into his tone and Jiwon's heart fluttered, it really did.

"The...the date...have you got it planned?"

"Oh, I do! I can text it to you, can't exactly remember it off the top of my head but it's in my notes somewhere," Junhoe said in reply and Jiwon withheld a mammoth sigh of relief. "That all?"

"Yeah."

"Wow. This conversation could have been one minute instead of...wait, it was only two minutes?! Oh no that was because I hung up...um...wait woah, _fourteen_ minutes overall. I don't even talk to my family for that long."

"Oh, I'm...flattered."

"You don't need to be."

"It's okay, I really am."

"Alright. Bye."

Jiwon blinked. This was going to end just like that? Well, he didn't know why he was surprised. "Yeah, see ya. Tonight?"

"Tonight. Happy hearts day."

Jiwon's heart swelled. "You call it that?"

"Pfft, you _don't?"_

Damn, Junhoe was cute. "Nah but maybe I will now. Thank you. Bye!"

The next thing Jiwon heard was once again a beep but this time he was prepared for it, and the smile wouldn't dare leave his face as he shuffled back and hopped off the bridge onto the road, going on his way back to his company and a minute passed before his phone buzzed.

_\- Jungsik, you know where that is, right? Or no wait I wanna pick you up. Reservation's at eight so I could come at seven thirty but it's your choice. I could get us a limo though. Oh and don't bring any money, please, I'm already really annoyed you gave me money for that coffee that one time when I clearly said I'd be paying ugh. Wear something nice? Doesn't have to be a suit. Formal is good, though. We could decide on a colour theme if you wanna be all cheesy, I don't care. Anyway I gotta go I really was in a conference but you were more interesting. Have a nice day._

Jiwon felt like he was drowning in chocolate without the actual _drowning_ feeling, just the sense of being encapsulated in something so rottingly sweet. He had three minutes on the clock according to his phone which he was more than comfortable with and now he was even more ready for lovey mush than he was at the start of the day. He wanted to _immerse_ himself in cookies and sappy love songs. He just felt so good and maybe it was because he wasn't completely alone on Valentine's Day, or maybe it was just simply because of, Junhoe.

Once again, Jiwon liked the second option more.

###

Chanwoo was sitting in his form room during the beginning of lunchtime, just doodling in his planner and not thinking about much until arms wrapped around him from behind, half-back-hugging him warmly. "Chan!"

"Hey, Donghyuk...you're not outside?" Chanwoo asked as the other pulled out the seat next to him to sit down and Chanwoo turned a little to face him, resting his face in the palm of his hand. Donghyuk shook his head, mirroring Chanwoo.

"Was worried about you, you're not playing football with the others."

"Just kinda didn't feel like sucking for once," Chanwoo muttered, looking back at his planner and Donghyuk frowned, inching closer.

"Don't say that-"

"Please don't do something that preaches 'how great I am', my dad does enough of that."

"But he's right."

"It's not like I _hate_ myself, okay? I'm pretty good with me actually. I have rational reasons for disliking some parts of myself, it's all about logic."

"But you always play football," Donghyuk said in such a droopy voice that he physically must be drooping too and Chanwoo was glad he wasn't seeing it. "Why today of all days?"

"Because... _because_. Because it's Valentine's Day. Because I suck at romance. Because I hate crushing on people. Because I hate that I like Yunhyeong. Because I just don't feel good enough to be able to laugh at myself during football today."

"Chanwoo, he's only a few doors down," Donghyuk said morosely. "Please go talk to him. Please, or I'll _cry._ "

"Oh come on, you won't-" Chanwoo turned his head and froze when he saw Donghyuk's big, glassy, sad eyes staring into his soul and breaking down his heart. He frowned, immediately holding his arms out so he could give Donghyuk a hug and the latter earnestly returned it. "Hey, hey, don't get sad over my petty problems. It's not _that_ deep. We're only kids, after all, it's not like those dramas."

"My aunt found her first love when she was twelve, that's like less than a year younger than us, and they're married now so I mean...you never really know, right? You never really know what'll happen with these kinds of things," Donghyuk said, dropping his chin onto Chanwoo's back and Chanwoo couldn't deny that he had a point. "Also, he likes you. Friends-wise, at least. He thinks you're funny and cute."

Chanwoo turned a little red, not being able to help it. "R-Really?"

"Yeahhh and I talk about you too! You and I spend so much time together that I can't exactly not. Hey, that raises a question. Are we best friends, Chan?" Donghyuk asked, pulling back and he looked so hopeful that it was shaking Chanwoo's heart. He still had the mindset that he didn't quite like Donghyuk but that wasn't really true, was it? They honestly did spend quite a lot of time together and Chanwoo had _no_ idea how that had happened. Donghyuk would just approach him and Chanwoo would let him: the basis of their friendship.

Chanwoo had never _had_ a best friend before.

"That's pending," was all Chanwoo could say but it seemed to be enough as Donghyuk beamed and hugged him again, squeezing him tightly before letting go for good and looking down at his planner.

"Ooh, doodle...wait, is that Yunhyeong's name? More than once?! And _hearts?_ THERE ARE BROKEN HEARTS TOO?! Oh my gosh, Chanwooooo, I'm gonna cry agaiiiiiin," Donghyuk wailed, crashing back into Chanwoo's side and the latter sighed as he patted Donghyuk's back, not even able to feel embarrassed because Donghyuk was being embarrassing enough for the both of them. But it was really sweet, he had to admit.

"Dong, I'm gonna go to the bathroom."

"Okaaayyy," Donghyuk answered forlornly, not having got the wailing out of his system yet and Chanwoo patted his head before getting up, taking his bag with him and he was thankful that Donghyuk didn't think about questioning that. And then he walked. Cautiously. One door. Two doors. Three doors. Then he paused at the fourth door. Because that was Yunhyeong's classroom.

His heart was beating out of his chest. He had no idea what he was doing, and he really had been planning to go to the bathroom to wash his hands but because of Donghyuk's chattering, he couldn't help but think, what if. What if he went in and did something? What if he decided to believe in himself? He lived in comfort, he didn't ever take risks unless it was with video games and even then he didn't like being too reckless. But the 'what if' was overwhelming. The curiosity was killing him.

 _"It means...you're so in like with them that the smallest things they do make you go all sha_ _-la-la."_

The smallest things. Like when Yunhyeong smiled, or stood up for a kid, or laughed at something Chanwoo would say. So many sha-la-las. And then Chanwoo's feet were already moving for him.

Yunhyeong was in there alone, poring over some work like the studious guy he was, and Chanwoo had to take in a deep breath. He stared at Yunhyeong's back for a short moment before he cleared his throat and Yunhyeong yelped, his pen falling to the floor before he turned around in alarm, but slowly his eyes softened. "Da- darn, Chanwoo, don't _do_ that to me..."

"Sorry," Chanwoo said, smiling a little as he moved forward and picked up the pen, resting it back on Yunhyeong's desk. Yunhyeong grinned up at him, leaning back in his chair.

"Thank you. So what's up? You don't usually seek me out, right, we just see each other at Music Club?"

"Or in the lunch hall."

"Or in the lunch hall, yeah."

"How's your day been?" Chanwoo asked as nonchalantly as he could, leaning over the desk a little and Yunhyeong's smile grew sweeter.

"It's been great! Got a few cards, all generic but still sweet, and there's now a couple in my year because one of them confessed today. Isn't that great, they're so cute, they've had such romantic energy for aaaages!" Yunhyeong squealed a little and Chanwoo grinned, nodding because he felt like he could relate, Jimin and Ray were super cute today too. "And well, the day's still not over, so I guess there's more to come?"

"Anyone asked you to be their Valentine?"

Yunhyeong laughed and Chanwoo felt like he had missed out on the joke. "Ahhh people don't do that here so much, you know, we're all shy! And there's a lot of us. No-one would ask me unless they really really liked me, I don't think."

Chanwoo nodded, looking down and he wasn't sure how to continue until Yunhyeong pulled out the seat next to him, patting it. "Come sit!"

Chanwoo nodded, doing so and his heart sighed when Yunhyeong hugged his arm, a content smile spilling onto his lips. "Thank you for visiting me, I feel all lonely. Football isn't my thing and I don't know where my other friends have got to...that happens sometimes...but oh well, I've got homework to get done anyway."

"Can I give you something?" Chanwoo asked, smiling gently at Yunhyeong's mini rant and the elder blinked at him, confused.

"Sure..."

Chanwoo turned to the left and reached into his bag, taking out the tin of cookies that he had given out to his classmates at breaktime. There were only three left, iced purple, red, and pink, meaning that there was enough for one for each him and his father and he could have split the last one, but now he knew exactly who he wanted to give it to. He took hold of the pink one, holding it out and he loved how Yunhyeong lit up a little. "For me?"

Chanwoo nodded before stiffening. "Wait."

Yunhyeong looked back up at him, his pretty face glowing in anticipation. "Yeah?"

"You can take it...only if you'll be my Valentine." And that was a lie. That was an utter lie, Chanwoo wasn't that mean and if Yunhyeong said no then he'd just leave the cookie and run out like nothing had ever happened except in truth he'd be close to tears-

"Oh, of course. Chanwoo, of _course_  I will," Yunhyeong said, eyes wide and awed as Chanwoo froze, swallowing before saying slowly, "Is this just because of the-"

"It's not just because of the cookie," Yunhyeong interrupted with a small laugh, tugging Chanwoo into a hug and God, Chanwoo held on for his dear _life_. Yunhyeong rubbed his back before pulling away, reaching out for Chanwoo's hands and holding on tight. "Do you really really like me?"

Chanwoo nodded quickly, feeling like he was seeing not just stars but the entire solar system. "I do really really like you."

Yunhyeong looked so touched that it was ridiculous. "Oh my, I think I'm going to cry-"

"No, no, don't! Please don't. This is supposed to be happy, right? And you can take the cookie now. I wish I could give you a million cookies."

Yunhyeong leant forward and Chanwoo had no clue about what he was trying to do until he felt it - the soft, heart-racing brush against his cheek. He immediately seized up, untangling one of their pairs of hands so he could rest a hand on his fiercely reddening cheek in complete astonishment. "W-Woah..."

"Share the cookie with me," Yunhyeong hummed, focusing very hard on trying to break the cookie with one hand as he kept his other in Chanwoo's, but the younger shook his head.

"I've already got one for me, you keep it for yourself. Didn't you have work you need to do?"

"But I've got a _Valentine_ now, can't it wait?"

Chanwoo's heart melted, seeping through him as Yunhyeong pressed closer to him, resting his head on his shoulder. "You shouldn't...but okay. If you want."

Yunhyeong nodded in bold agreement, properly threading his fingers through Chanwoo's. "I want."

Chanwoo couldn't wait to go up to Donghyuk and Jiwon to give them the biggest thank-yous in the world.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I PROMISE THE DATE WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER AHHHHHHHH


	6. pledging loyalty (to banoffee pie)

_\- purple_

_\- What?_

_\- for the colour theme!_

_\- Wait we're doing that? I was literally joking._

_\- but i'm not ;)_   
_\- i mean, we can only do it minimally if u want_

_\- I don't really think I have anything purple like that, it's not really a common type of colour for these kinda things..._

_\- fiNe i'll settle with blue but i'mma still do purple_

_\- Blue I can do!_

_\- we gon be the best looking couple_

_\- You're so much more frivolous when you're texting. Less nervous, I suppose._

_\- that's because there's so much more of a barrieR i feel like i can do anything and no-one can imminently make me feel bad with a weirded out look or a tone. this is a coward's paradise_   
_\- ALSO DO YOU THINK YOU MAKE ME NERVOUS??_

_\- Yes._

_\- yeah u rite_

_\- Wow._   
_\- You're weird._   
_\- So am I picking you up?_

_\- oh that sounds great. tell you my address in a sec but like are you serious about the limo?_

_\- Mhm._

_\- EEEEEEE_   
_\- k. cool._

_\- Have you ever ridden in one before?_

_\- pffft pffFt pFFT Y E S_   
_\- no_

_\- Hehe you'll like it then._   
_\- Bye Jiwon_

_\- seeeeee youuuuu laterrrrrrrr_

_\- Gross._

_\- love you too damn_

"I can't believe you're going to someone's  _house_. You never do that!" Jiwon said excitedly as he drove and Chanwoo rolled his eyes from beside him, looking out the window even though there wasn't much to look at.

"Wasn't my idea, he wanted to spend time with me."

"But you're happy about it!"

A small smile slipped onto Chanwoo's lips because he couldn't really help it. He didn't even  _want_  to help it. "Yeah."

"Can I meet him?!"

"No."

"Aw, okay...no wait, yes I  _can_ , I'm gonna meet his parents anyway, right? Gotta talk some talks."

"That's not really necessary. You talked your talks over the phone."

Jiwon frowned, waiting until he pulled to a stop at a red-light before turning towards Chanwoo, pouting, hands clasped together. " _Pleeeease_. I'll be good. I won't embarrass you!"

"Dad, it's not really that but your mind wanders, you talk, go off topic, you charm them so  _they_  want to talk to you more, then you end up staying too long sometimes. You'll be even later if you do that," Chanwoo said sympathetically, patting Jiwon's arm and Jiwon pouted even deeper because okay, Chanwoo had a point. He was kind of on a strict schedule if he wanted to get back in time for Junhoe and his fucking  _limo -_ but Jiwon was always laidback about strict schedules and life hadn't turned out badly for him yet. "Stay in the car, Dad. You can watch me until I go in, if you want."

"Yes, that I will do," Jiwon replied, nodding determinedly before hurrying to move again as the light went green. Chanwoo grinned, going back to the window.

"Bet you'll be on the edge of your seat."

"You just don't understand my  _love._ "

"Oh, I understand it, and that's why I'm most qualified to diss it."

"When did you swallow a dictionary?" Jiwon snorted, trying to hide his slight insecurity as he stepped on it a little, but then a hand was tapping his leg gently.

"I like words. Also, I can diss it but that doesn't mean I want you to change. I never ever want you to change."

Jiwon's face scrunched up, a thin, high-pitched siren noise leaving his mouth as he slowly parked in front of the house and he fell onto Chanwoo in a hug, squeezing him tight before tapping his small nose with the tip of his index finger. "Do you know how great you are? Do you?! Well, you  _should_. You're the bestest freaking kid. Yes, you are."

"I know you grew up with a dog but I am not your dog, Dad."

"Kids, dogs, what's the difference..."

"Well, for one thing, do dogs go on dates?" Chanwoo asked with a raised eyebrow, moving away from Jiwon to open the car door and hop out, closing it behind him. Jiwon rolled down his window, shaking his fist as he watched Chanwoo walk over to the house while he yelled, "THEY COULD, YOU DON'T KNOW THEIR  _LIVES_!"

"Just watch, Dad, no yelling," Chanwoo called out like a teacher to a student and Jiwon deflated, digressing before leaning down to rest his chin on the window edge. He saw Chanwoo knock on the door and he held his breath, narrowing his eyes when the door wasn't opened quick enough because his son deserved  _better_  - but then it happened, and a kid appeared, calling out an excited, "Chanwoo!"

Woah. Woah,  _hold_  up. That was a gorgeous kid too. Why did everyone have pretty kids? Chanwoo was still the prettiest in Jiwon's eyes, yes, but still - Jiwon was  _amazed,_ and he wasn't even looking from up close. This Yunhyeong kid would make the perfect son-in-law- wait, should Jiwon be thinking about his thirteen-year-old son getting married now? Probably not. But he still would.

"Hey," Chanwoo said in casual reply, but smiling brightly as Yunhyeong pulled him into a brief hug. "Sorry I'm late. Am I late?"

"A little but it's not like it matters. At all. I'm just really happy you're here."

Chanwoo flushed a little. "You're a sap, Yunhyeong."

Yunhyeong could only grin. "I know."

Okay so perhaps Jiwon had just been thinking about his kid and his kid's valentine getting married but when he saw Yunhyeong taking hold of Chanwoo's face, his eyes widened and he very almost ran out to break them up because no matter how pure this was, he had too much imminent protectiveness to allow someone to kiss his son on the lips, especially not a  _fifteen-year-old_...but then, there was nothing to worry about, because all Yunhyeong did was kiss Chanwoo's forehead for a split second which had Chanwoo burning like a tomato. Jiwon collapsed back in his seat, melting.

He loved love.

The night was darker than he remembered as he drove back to his house after making a troublesome three-point-turn that included a lot of nodding to another car coming along therefore blocking his way who just didn't  _understand_  him. But he got there. It was so quiet now and Jiwon had sobered up, back straight as he watched the road, leaving the window open so it ruffled his hair. It successfully cooled him down and the silence left him wondering what was to come. Dinner. Junhoe. That was all he could predict. Hopefully, they were correct predictions...

He saw the limo the instant he turned into his road and his eyes bugged, barely able to leave the sleek monstrous thing before he pulled into his front porch, blinking in amazement as he turned off the engine, sat there for a while, then frantically turned around to get a look at the limo again. It was definitely still there. As graceful as a swan. Black like the dark but still standing out so clearly in an almost run-down neighbourhood with flickering streetlights, and Jiwon wouldn't be surprised if some of his neighbours got out of their houses to ogle.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Jiwon muttered under his breath, hastily opening his car door and stumbling out, slamming it closed as he jogged over to his house before freezing right in front of the door, getting the shock of his life and he had to stifle a yell. Junhoe was at his doorstep. A nonchalant beauty in a dark fitted suit, long legs crossed over slightly as he leaned against the door and looked down at his phone, melanin skin glowing with dark hair styled so perfectly, Jiwon wanted to eat it. But not, because that was...weird...

Like a deer, Junhoe sensed him, looking up and Jiwon squeaked silently, holding his breath as Junhoe smiled serenely and held up his phone screen which said the time and date. 19:47. "Seventeen minutes late, huh?"

Shame filled Jiwon up in an instant. "Oh gosh I'm sorry, I just, I was driving Chanwoo to-"

"It's okay. Time management isn't really my thing either," Junhoe said, pushing himself up so he could stand straight. Jiwon felt far too short so he hopped up onto the doorstep, but then he felt so overwhelmed about being so close to someone who was sparkling so much. Junhoe was always a gem, now it just seemed like he had been polished, and Jiwon had to tug at his own collar. He felt a little suffocated all of a sudden.

"You look nice," Junhoe said which blew Jiwon's mind.

" _You're_  saying that to  _me_?"

Junhoe blinked. "I, uh, think so...?"

Jiwon shook his head in disbelief but dropped it, turning to the door to put his key in and open it, gesturing for Junhoe to come in with him when the younger hovered outside awkwardly.

"What are you gonna do?" Junhoe asked as he followed Jiwon inside, hands in pockets as he looked around, scrutinising everything in wonder, and Jiwon shrugged as he forgot to feel insecure about his messy place. Besides, he didn't even need to be because he loved it, any mess was cosy, normal mess and Junhoe couldn't change his mind.

"Uh, fix my hair, probably. I'll be quick."

"It's...yeah, sure. I'll be out here."

Jiwon entered his bathroom, not locking the door out of habit because he usually didn't if he wasn't actually going to the toilet, and he checked himself in the mirror. No, he didn't look too bad. He mussed up his hair a little, it had curled up a bit because of the unusual heat during a winter day even if it was cold now, and then he raised his hand to tap his eyebrow piercing, smiling slightly. Purple. It had been a long time since he had worn any colour other than silver, actually it had been a long time since he had even  _changed_  his piercing but this was a Special Circumstance so he had endured a whole lot of wincing so he could wear these and dazzle...no-one but at least  _he_  felt happy with himself for it.

He was dabbing his face with a towel a moment later after washing it briefly when he heard a crash and he blinked in alarm, spinning around. "What..."

Then there were rushing footsteps before Junhoe was peeking his head into the bathroom, eyes wide as he clutched onto the doorframe and his hair looked less perfect now. Jiwon liked it more. "Nothing's wrong."

Jiwon furrowed his eyebrows, a little concerned. "But-"

"Nothing."

"But I he-"

" _Nothing_ -"

Jiwon rested the towel on the sink counter and pushed past Junhoe, searching around to see if anything was out of place (because his house might be messy but it was the kind of mess he could  _recognise_ ) and there didn't seem to be anything wrong or broken, which only had Junhoe whining from behind him, "I  _told_  you nothing's wrong."

"But- but then why did you come in looking like that?"

"Looking like what? I was trying to assure you!"

But then when Jiwon turned around to see Junhoe walking towards him, he finally noticed what was wrong and his face fell, mind immediately settling into overprotective mode for the second time that night. "Junhoe, you  _idiot_ , what did you hit yourself on?"

"I'm fine, I've been through far worse. I've had a hitman on my tail before, this is nothing," Junhoe blabbered as he just slightly limped over and Jiwon linked their arms instinctively, eyes widening.

"Wait, what the  _fuck-_ "

"Reservation in ten...let's go," Junhoe said after a checking a clock on the wall, whisking Jiwon away but Jiwon shook his head, planting his feet in the ground which had Junhoe sighing deeply.

"If you don't wanna get deep about it, at least explain it to me in football terms."

"I was a star player, disliked by some for how I played my game, and managed to reveal some of my tactics to the wrong people," Junhoe said in a low voiceover tone, looking out into the distance and Jiwon snorted, rolling his eyes. "They only used it to bring me down through an opponent they bought off. Ten minutes in, he struck me, foulplay, got crippled so bad I couldn't do the next eighty minutes. Early sub and even though I could make the second game, my reputation? Ruined."

"I hate you so much."

"You asked for it."

"Is that why you moved here?"

"Oh, no. That was actually why I moved to my  _last_  place. I've moved around quite a bit."

Jiwon seized up a little, accidentally making his hold on Junhoe tighter before he blinked and quickly let go of the guy, which had Junhoe coughing and straightening up, becoming more formal. "So...why did you move here?"

"Time's ticking. Let's get in the limo then I'll tell you," Junhoe said, grinning at the way Jiwon's face instinctively lit up at the word 'limo', but Jiwon didn't feel as innocently excited as he had at the start. He couldn't help thinking about that 'I've moved around quite a bit'. For one thing, Junhoe was so  _young_  and he was already needing to uproot himself and his kid so much, and then - didn't that imply Junhoe would move from here too? Jiwon wouldn't be surprised, if he was a person who moved around so much, but it hit Jiwon that if that was the case then he had got too attached for the circumstances. He'd be a little  _too_  torn up if Junhoe moved. Maybe this meant that Jiwon should try and stop getting to know him, to save his heart.

But then Junhoe was opening the door for him and smiling so prettily that Jiwon couldn't. Or at least, not yet.

"Oh my  _gosh,_ " Jiwon gasped out as he got in and looked around, already marvelling at the plushness of the seats which there were so many of, all around them and they were  _leather_ and they had those fancy punched hole patterns in them and- a bar? Was that a mini  _bar_  at the end? Jiwon mindlessly slapped Junhoe's arm once he got in too making the younger jolt. "Dude, this is like a celebrity hotel room..."

Jiwon gasped in amazement when multicoloured lights were turned on, making him fall melodramatically back against the seats and Junhoe's side. "WHAT SORCERY-"

"Jiwon, get yourself together."

"Hey, I'm in  _awe_ , let me be in  _awe_ , haven't  _you_  ever been in awe?"

Jiwon didn't even wait for an answer, scooting to the end of the row of plush fancy-pants leather seats so he could get a good look at the bar, reaching out to touch before pulling his hand back, too intimidated and worried he'll break something. And Junhoe stayed where he was, leaning back and crossing his arms as he watched Jiwon with a small smile. Yeah. It might not happen so much, but Junhoe had definitely been in awe before. 

Jiwon had to bite back a yelp when the limo started moving, making him slowly scoot back to Junhoe but leaving a space between them, about a seat's worth. It just seemed comfortable to do that now, even without any physical seat barriers, and he could still look at Junhoe and marvel at him silently. He must have been too obvious or too quiet because Junhoe raised an eyebrow at him, resting an arm over the back of the booth-seats thing, just like he usually did on Wednesdays at football. The consistency made Jiwon smile. "So, rich kid. Where are you taking me?"  

"Just a fancy place nearby. I like it a lot. I might buy it."

Jiwon's eyes widened to the size of golf balls and Junhoe burst out laughing after one look at him. "O-Oh my God, your  _face-_  I'm kidding! Just eating."

"I don't trust you. Now I feel like you're taking me out to dinner just to ease it to me that you're gonna be buying my whole neighbourhood..."

"Mm, nice theory. Considering I live like five minutes away from you, I guess I've already started." 

Jiwon fell back against the booth-sofa thing, arms spread out against it dramatically as he stared at Junhoe in terror and Junhoe stared back just as wide-eyed. "How...how are you more surprised about this than the other thi-"

"Five- five minutes?!  _Bro._ Where do you live?"

"That's classified information?"

"Oh come on, you know where I-"

"Wasn't I supposed to be telling you why I moved here?" Junhoe asked innocently, pretending like he was trying to recall the memory and Jiwon narrowed his eyes at him, sinking in his seat like an annoyed kid.

"Fine, I'll accept the cowardly subject change,  _only_  because I want to know."

"How magnanimous."

"You know me, so magna- magnu- who uses words like that?! Anyway... just tell me."

Junhoe's eyes were twinkling amusedly even as the smile on his lips slowly faded, and it made Jiwon feel childish and in wonder all at once. "Well, it's not an interesting story or anything, it's just interesting to me since it wasn't  _because_  of me for once. Donghyuk was having trouble with a kid at school. He told me about it when it first started, which was just a small but still quite irritable comment and I was hella annoyed, wanted to give the girl a peace of mind but Donghyuk didn't seem to have taken it so hard so I decided to leave it. Then it just kept going, but Donghyuk stopped telling me. More people, worse things, but I knew nothing and it's... _embarrassing_  how long it took me to realise something was up. Donghyuk seriously is a good actor, and that, doesn't that hurt? When your kid's virtually lying to you, in a way?"

"Yeah, it hurts. Hell, Chanwoo's an amazing actor even if he'd never admit it, and he acted for ages that he liked the noodles that I made him...even though that's obviously not as bad as your, uh, thing. Sorry, you should carry on, don't ask me interactive questions!" Jiwon stressed out as he hugged himself but Junhoe shook his head, eyes twinkling again.

"It's fine, just shows you get it, even to an extent. He looked tired when he'd get home. And his smiles looked weaker. And he started wanting cuddles more than usual, and that's really when I thought something was going on but I wasn't sure how to bring it up. But then, then at one point, he said he wanted to skip dinner and I put my foot down because no, I couldn't ever let him do  _that_  and I asked him what was wrong. And then he just burst into tears. And to this day, I don't know all the details because he didn't really want to say everything and I didn't know the right questions to ask, but I immediately set it in to move. Already had the job offer that I was only considering at the time but I took it the instant this happened and well, here I am now."

"God..." Jiwon mumbled, eyes blinking as his heart seemed to have slowed down, a heavy, sad mist settling around it. "That's so-"

"No, it was- it was cowardly, wasn't it? I should've given him advice, I should've told the teachers, tried to fix things, not just  _run away from the problem,_ " Junhoe said, more to himself than anything as his fists clenched and an angry red started brushing up his cheeks, alarming Jiwon. "It's only because I had so much money that I could do it. What if I was worse off? I'm the worst father."

"No, Junhoe, look, you're a father who cares. You care so much, that's obviously why you did what you did and even if it wasn't the maturest, it was still a solution. Look how happy Donghyuk is now. It lined up with a nice job too! You did good, alright?"

Junhoe let out a breath, slowly nodding and Jiwon felt grateful, he had been scared for a moment. And for his own selfish reasons, he was really really happy that Junhoe had moved here. "I wanna hug Donghyuk right now."

Jiwon wanted to be cheesy and say 'you can hug me instead!' but he wouldn't be able to bring himself to actually  _follow through_  with that suggestion, so he kept his mouth shut. Until he got another thing to say. Jiwon wasn't always that good at keeping his mouth shut. "So, since Donghyuk didn't tell you, were you hurt?"

"To be honest? Not for myself. Just for him, because I knew it wasn't that he didn't trust me, he just wanted to stay strong about it. He didn't think it was that bad, when it definitely was. I hate bullies. Bullying sucks so much."

"Tell me about it..."

It was only a matter of minutes before they arrived where they were supposed to, and Junhoe's scattered chivalry of scurrying out of the car so he could elegantly hold the door open for Jiwon had the elder giggling, though he still entertained it with a 'thank you, sir', garnering a grin and a 'my pleasure' from Junhoe.

"You really weren't lying," Jiwon said in slight amazement as they walked through, blinking. "This place is bloody  _nice._ "

Jiwon wasn't actually that unused to these kinds of places. He had been to one-on-one business talks and dinners with people higher than him work-wise who had chosen nice, intricate restaurants like these - but the thing that was hitting Jiwon the most was that  _this_   _wasn't business_. He was here with a pretty guy who actually maybe perhaps liked him to a point past toleration, simply for dinner and perhaps a chat about nothing and everything, and that felt so flattering.

"Welcome, sirs, a table for two?" a waitress asked, coming up to them and Jiwon left Junhoe to handle all the reservations stuff as he looked around. The people looked amicably posh, the kind of people who ate absolutely everything with a knife and fork but had a pleasant sense of humour, and Jiwon didn't know if he could fit in (he hoped he could, like, he  _did_  know how to use a knife and fork even though this place seemed to have more use for chopsticks) but he liked the feel of the restaurant. High-class, but not in a bad way at all, and the type of  _cuisine_  was making Jiwon feel at home.

Then Junhoe was tapping his arm lightly and he snapped out of it, smiling in response to Junhoe's slightly questioning look. "Ooh, this lighting makes you look very dapper. How chic."

"You're weird," Junhoe said flatly, walking off and Jiwon beamed as he made to follow. That was always his strategy. Weirdness to diffuse anything difficult.

Jiwon's heart sighed a little when he realised that they had got a window seat, by the garden with a beautiful lake and beautiful water lilies and perfect grass and all those calming things, and the lighting was rose dim as a two candles in dinky cups flickered on the table. God, everything was so utterly romantic that Jiwon stopped Junhoe from pulling his chair back for him because that would be a push too much. He didn't need to be falling in love tonight.

"What kind of restaurant is this? Looks-"

"Korean."

"Ooh," Jiwon said in interest, lighting up a little. He knew it. "Taste of home, huh?"

That's when Junhoe fell dead silent, looking at his phone for a second longer before placing it flat against the table and looking at Jiwon, almost like he was trying to pierce through him with his stare. "Are you assuming my ethnicity, Jiwon?"

Jiwon blinked, then blinked again. "Yes."

Junhoe scoffed. "That's mighty uncouth of yo-"

"You have a very, very Korean name."

"That doesn't have to mean anything."

"You grumble under your breath in Korean sometimes."

"Damn it, he's got me," Junhoe grumbled under his breath in Korean and Jiwon laughed brightly, slapping the table which made Junhoe grin as he slipped his phone into his pocket. "So you know Korean?"

"I mean...yeah. I think so."

"What do you mean?"

"It's complicated."

"I'm not asking about a relationship status, Jiwon," Junhoe said blankly which made giggles want to escape Jiwon's mouth again. Gosh, there had been too much laughing already. Wasn't that a good sign? Jiwon was sure he had read that somewhere.

"W-Wait, isn't that supposed to be...Jiwon- _hyung-_ "

"Oh, fuck off."

Jiwon almost choked in surprise and laughter while Junhoe simply poured some water from the jug on the table, holding the cup out to the elder who gladly took it. Though when Jiwon next looked, Junhoe seemed a little shy, wringing his hands as the smallest dots of pink marked his cheeks and that just contradicted everything. It was amazing.

"This blunt thing you have going on? It's great."

"I'm not all that blunt. I honestly do filter out some of my thoughts, but... _everything_  I think seems to be blunt," Junhoe said, tilting his head to the side a little and narrowing his eyes like a confused puppy trying to choose between food brands and Jiwon grinned, resting his elbows on the table so he could cross his hands over each other and rest his chin on them.

"Tell me more."

Junhoe arched an eyebrow, slowly leaning back. "You're creepy." 

Jiwon waved a hand. "That's irrelevant."

"Oh is it now?" Junhoe asked, swiftly taking hold of a menu the waitress had given them but Jiwon managed to catch that smile, and it made his insides all warm as he grabbed a menu too, already knowing that he wanted something meaty, something noodles, and he flicked his gaze back up to Junhoe who he could only see the eyes of, concentrating greatly on the words in front of him. How much money could Jiwon squeeze out of him? He wasn't sure, he didn't want to get a lot but he felt like Junhoe would get irritated if he could tell that Jiwon was holding back.

In the end, Jiwon decided not to care so much. A waiter came, they ordered ("-and banoffee pie for dessert! Please, please!" "Jiwon, that's not even Korean-" "But they  _have_  it and that's reason  _enough_ , PLEASE-") and things went so well that Jiwon's charming smile stayed even after the waiter had gone and their main meal eventually arrived. He felt Junhoe's gaze on him a little, and it made him want to do that thing of looking down at the table shyly and tucking a lock of hair behind an ear. Such drama material. He  _could_  do that, since he was growing out his hair again. But he didn't. Too weird. 

"Tell me, if you're so rich," Jiwon said after taking a few bites, pointing his fork at Junhoe who looked up with wide eyes and full cheeks, "why haven't you sent Donghyuk to a private school?"

Junhoe swallowed, clearing his throat. "Well...I don't know. Didn't feel like it was necessary, he'll flourish wherever he goes."

Jiwon wasn't exactly bought by that answer, narrowing his eyes a little. "Were you brought up rich?"

"Definitely not. Closer to the other end of the spectrum."

"That explains it. Bet you went to state schools and you've become so successful using that, so you find it sufficient."

Junhoe half-shrugged in agreement before scrunching up his face at a memory. "I sent Donghyuk to a boarding school once because he said he wanted to be in one but we missed each other so much that I didn't even let him stay past a week."

"Awww-"

"Keep in mind, this wasn't long at all after I adopted him. That was when he was six, this was only a few months later and I wasn't quite sure what to do with him and he was into those boarding school books, St Claire's, Malory Towers, whatnot, and I was trying to suck up to him a little so I decided to get that sorted. I didn't think I'd miss his soft hair and his sweet hugs and his eyes that would go all big and emotional at times - and oh my God, the instant he called me up saying he  _missed_  me, and he called me Dad too and that was one of the  _first times-_  I immediately called up the school so he could come back. No more boarding school ever. Ever ever."

Junhoe flushed a little when he saw how brightly Jiwon was smiling at him, eyes soft as he was leaning forward like he was so interested, playing with his food but looking at Junhoe. "You're the sweetest father."

Junhoe scoffed, looking away. "Excuse me? That's you. You talk about your kid with stars in your eyes, and rainbows and sunshine appear everywhere."

"Your talk about your kid like he's the only thing that makes you happy."

Junhoe blinked, expression becoming more unreadable before he went back to his food, eating silently, and Jiwon would be worried that he had crossed a line if he didn't think, _I kind of know Junhoe by now. Just a little bit. He doesn't like talking about things that he's never realised himself beforehand._

Jiwon was starting to feel a little jittery, tapping his feet lightly and that always, always meant one thing. He was excited. Most likely for how this night would turn out and how much they'd talk about because absolutely everything that came out of Junhoe's mouth seemed interesting to him - and of course, just when he was properly getting excited was when Junhoe's phone went off and he jolted, turning around frantically before realising it was in his pocket. He took it out and blinked at the ID before looking back up at Jiwon, who felt worried by the slight panic in Junhoe's eyes. "Should I...? I won't take long-"

"Then take it here, it's cold outside."

Junhoe nodded gratefully before answering the call, clearing his throat aggressively before saying a calm, "Hello."

A few moments passed before Junhoe said a just as calm, "Okay," before he hung up the call and rested it on the table. Jiwon stared, wanting to ask what was up until Junhoe said, "I think Cupid must be off sick tonight. Something's happened at work, I need to go."

And the excitement immediately flooded away. The blank finality in Junhoe's tone made it even worse, and Jiwon had no idea what he meant by the Cupid thing but he definitely understood the next part. He didn't mean his voice to sound as heavy as it did when he muttered, "Oh," before almost yelping when Junhoe suddenly got up and jogged off. Jiwon blinked after him before looking down at Junhoe's plate - empty. So Jiwon decided to finish his own food too, just so this night would be a bit more worth it before it ended, and when Junhoe came back all windswept and breathless, Jiwon glared at him. Junhoe immediately deflated. 

"Is this about the banoffee pie-"

"Of course it's about the damn banoffee pie."

Junhoe let out a sigh, raking a hand through his hair as he checked his phone again, shaking it as if it would do something. "This is so annoying. I shouldn't have done this today. Too- too early. And it's only half past eight, that's so-" Junhoe cut himself off, shaking his head as Jiwon got up eventually, tucking his chair in and he didn't quite want to meet Junhoe's eyes. For all he knew, this could be an act. It was sounding more and more like that cliché where the other person made up an emergency to get out of a terrible date.

Jiwon wouldn't blame him.

"I paid, and I texted the driver, he's already back. Going straight to my company," Junhoe breathed out, fanning his face as he walked off and Jiwon furrowed his eyebrows, trying to process the words for a second before he spun around and hurried to catch up.

"What?"

"I don't know where else we would go. My work, remem-"

"Aren't you going to drop me at home first?"

Junhoe then froze, stopping himself from moving as he turned around to face Jiwon who slowed to a halt too, wondering why Junhoe had that strangely vulnerable look on his face. Junhoe didn't speak for a moment, almost scrutinising, and Jiwon was starting to lose his breath from all this  _very unnecessary_  staring until the younger asked in a strange tone, "Do you want to go?"

Jiwon's mind went blank. "W-Wait...huh? You need to go to work, where else would  _I_  go but home?"

"But that's- the date's not over. I get you for at least two more hours," Junhoe said, still wide-eyed and Jiwon almost choked on air, which made Junhoe's eyes widen even  _more_  as he quickly shook his head. "I didn't mean it to come out like that! Just- you can go if you want. Of course you can. I just thought that maybe-"

"Do you want me to stay?"

"I think so," Junhoe muttered before reiterating, "because, because you  _could_  help, you're in this field of work and stuff."

"And that's the only reason?"

"...yes."

"Well, that's good enough for me," Jiwon said with a beam, linking arms with Junhoe who tensed up, as well as looking confused. "I don't have a life to get back to anyway. To the limousine!" And Junhoe probably wasn't very pleased about being dragged mercilessly through a fancy restaurant but he didn't  _say_  anything in complaint, and it was definitely something when they were jogging down the street and getting a few weird looks. 

"Where are you going?!" Junhoe called out behind him and that's what made Jiwon blink and pause, only for Junhoe to slam right into his back with a screech but Jiwon didn't mind so much as he spun around, absent-minded.

"I'm not quite sure." 

Junhoe shook his head at him, rubbing his chest with a wince before he jerked the elder forward so that now Junhoe was the one leading, and Jiwon let out a small noise by accident. "You're stupid. Follow me this time." 

"Would you call my stupidity a charm?" Jiwon asked without being able to help it and Junhoe cringed, pulling Jiwon forward as he started walking. 

"You need to stop moving your mouth." 

"I'm taking that as a yes." 

"...why?"  

###

"Where's Donghyuk?" 

"With Esther." 

"Ah..." 

"He was really really adamant on spending the night with Chanwoo, until he came up to me yesterday and was like all suddenly, 'I wanna spend the day with Es!' and I thought 'weird but to hell with it, whatever you want.'"

"Chanwoo probably told him about his date, that's why," Jiwon said proudly and Junhoe blinked at him. 

"He managed to ask out Yunhyeong?!" 

"Wha- how do  _you_  know about that?!" 

"Dong told me! Wait, they're on a  _date_? Isn't the dude in like, Year 9?" 

"Year 10." 

"WOAH- but it's still kiddie love. Right? Twelve-" 

"Thirteen now." 

"-thirteen and fifteen, that isn't too bad...though actually...have you told them about protection?" 

"Wha- of course not!" 

"Good, don't even put the ideas into their heads, that's smart!" 

"Junhoe, what the heck..." 

Junhoe flashed him a kiddish smile, momentarily dazzling Jiwon as they continued walking, streetlights dotting the path, and Junhoe seemed to be growing less confident in his strides by the second. Jiwon wanted to ask if something was wrong, but maybe it was just that Junhoe wasn't used to walking so far since the driver said it wouldn't be possible to put the limo in the car park. Unlikely, but Jiwon couldn't think of anything else.

Until he saw it. The name of the building they were walking towards. And Jiwon had to  _stop_  walking. 

"You work for..." 

"Yes," Junhoe said uncomfortably but with a small 'what about it?' in his tone, turning around to look at Jiwon who peered at him in curiosity. This company was by far the biggest possible competition that Jiwon's would ever have and of all coincidences, Junhoe had to work there.

Jiwon kept his mouth shut, but kept walking, not sure what else to do. He heard Junhoe let out a little sigh of relief before two-stepping to catch up but Jiwon's emotions had kind of suddenly left him. He could sense that it only seemed like things were going to go downhill from here. 

Them entering felt like a blur. Jiwon didn't even really listen to Junhoe talking to the secretary or whoever, too busy wanting to look around before feeling like he was betraying himself, as well as snooping where he felt like he shouldn't be, and he only started to feel again when Junhoe grabbed his hand out of the blue, clamping them together quite gently with his lips forming the words, "He's my date," and it seemed like seconds later that Junhoe was whisking him off, though it had probably been minutes. Junhoe's hand was sweating a little but Jiwon didn't mind. 

"Why have you got your eyes closed?" 

They were in an elevator now. Everything was calmer, and when Jiwon slowly opened his eyes and saw Junhoe looking at him worriedly, clutching onto his hand tight, everything seemed to fall back into place again. "I don't want to see anything that I shouldn't." 

Junhoe's eyes softened as he let go of Jiwon's hand, finally, and Jiwon shoved it in his pocket so fast that he almost missed. "Wow. I can't believe I was nearly worried." 

"About me prying?" 

"I didn't think you ever  _would_ , it was just...I don't know, a sense of pride. 'Enemy in the building!'"  

Jiwon smiled a little, and just when things were getting comfortable again, the elevator came to a standstill and Junhoe was speed-walking out, leaving Jiwon no choice but to follow hurriedly. Junhoe beckoned him into a room and the gesture strangely made Jiwon's heart beat faster as he followed; though all Junhoe said was, "Stay, I'll be back," until he rushed off, closing the door behind him. Clearly making the  _'you could help 'cause you're in this field of work'_  stuff sound like bullshit. 

And so Jiwon was alone. 

In the biggest office ever? 

The view was gorgeous. Windows so massive that Jiwon didn't even need a light, and the desk in front of it seemed like authentic mahogany. Jiwon ran a hand across it, knocking on it and almost sighing at the hard noise he got back. That was nice. God, the desk was messy though, files strewn all over it and a can holding stationery seemed to have been knocked over. This had to be the CEO's office, who else would be so careless? 

He moved away some of the mess, trying to get a look at the name placard until he froze, because a thought suddenly shot into his head. 

_Jinhwan works here, obviously. And he's got a new boss. What did he say his new boss' name was? Junhoe. And I didn't think it was my Junhoe. And I still don't want to think it's my Junhoe, because there are many Junhoes, except perhaps not because this isn't Korea and Junhoe isn't even that common in- I just have to admit it, he's the CEO, isn't he?_

Jiwon stopped trying to move the files, simply retreating back to the sofa on the other side of the room and collapsing back onto it, closing his eyes. Now he had a million thoughts running through his head, and he didn't want to listen to any of them. 

"Jinhwan. I literally dismissed you so you could spend time with Hanbin, why are you still here?" Junhoe asked in irritation once he found the elder, crossing his arms. Jinhwan rolled his eyes, muttering, "The only boss who gets annoyed about his assistant doing overtime...I just found some stuff I had to do and it was simply easier to stay here to do it." 

"Won't Hanbin hate me? Hate you?" 

"Actually..." 

Then a head was peeking around the door, grinning while Jinhwan smiled a little sheepishly. "He decided to come here instead." 

"How's it going, kiddo?" Hanbin asked with an innocent smile while Junhoe glared at him. 

"Don't call me that. You snooping?" 

"What do you think of me?!" 

"Always gotta ask that question, you know that. I don't even know why I'm letting you stay married to my assistant." 

Hanbin scoffed, rushing up to Jinhwan to scoop him into a hug from behind that had Jinhwan shaking his head amusedly. "Because true love trumps all, DUH. You can't  _stop us-_ "

 "Anyway, okay, you're here, that's great, but still, neither of you should be. Just tell me what's wrong then please leave." 

"Same thing as before," Jinhwan said, a frown growing on his face that only got deeper. "You need to make a decision and fast about what we're going to do. I've sent you statistics over email, can you please just write up a statement, as quick as you can? I needed you to do more but then I got the tech guys to sort it - I'm really sorry, I know you were on a date-" 

"Yeah, how's that going, by the way-" 

"Not the time!" Junhoe and Jinhwan both yelled at Hanbin who slowly backed away, and Junhoe let out a sigh, pulling at his sleeves. 

"Fine, fine. I'll decide, and get it done real quick. Thank you." 

Jinhwan nodded, eyebrows creased and Junhoe patted his arm. "Don't worry, okay? I've got this. I promised that I was going to fix things and I'm not breaking that." 

"You're so young. It makes it harder to believe, no matter how much I appreciate it." 

"Give me time," Junhoe said, slowly walking backwards as he shrugged. "You'll see me succeed." 

Jinhwan looked at Hanbin wearily once Junhoe left and Hanbin sighed gently, reaching forward to kiss Jinhwan's cheek. "Come on, Hwan, believe a little more. I know how attached you are to this company but then why are you acting like you're already giving up on it?" 

Jinhwan shook his head, leaning against Hanbin. "I'm just conflicted. It's hard to keep trying for something that you've seen being slowly ruined, with your own two eyes." 

Jiwon was honestly almost asleep by the time Junhoe came back. He opened his eyes blearily once he heard footsteps, but he was ignored as Junhoe just went straight to his desk, sitting down and opening up a laptop and from what Jiwon could see, Junhoe wasn't playing around. His face was set, determined, and Jiwon was a little amazed. But at the same time, he still had all these conflicting feelings in his brain, making him slowly roll off the sofa and land with a thud which finally seemed to get Junhoe's attention. "Jiwon?" 

"I'm fine!" Jiwon confirmed, quickly hopping up and ignoring the pain in his side as he brushed himself off. Junhoe looked at him for a second, seeming oddly emotional before he only nodded and went back to his laptop. Jiwon inched closer. Then a little closer. A bit closer...

"So," Jiwon muttered as he perched on the edge of Junhoe's desk, crossing his arms as he felt so much colder for some reason. Junhoe had a hand on his head as he stared at the computer before flicking his eyes up to Jiwon briefly. "You're the CEO of all this, huh? My company's biggest competition, of all places."

Junhoe looked away, not answering but instead he started clicking for something on his computer again and Jiwon coughed, looking down as he decided to continue, and the words he wanted to say actually brought a subtle pricking behind his eyes which surprised him. He didn't need to get emotional over this, he hadn't known Junhoe long enough for that. Jiwon really was quite sensitive. "Are...did you only wager a date so you could get information out of me?"

In theory, it made perfect sense. Junhoe didn't seem like the type to go on dates, especially not with someone like Jiwon who was so different to him, and especially not with someone he didn't really know. Jiwon didn't want to judge him so quickly like that but he just felt like he  _knew_  that Junhoe wasn't like that...but he  _had_  been like that. With Jiwon. To be fair, there was betting involved but still? Junhoe wagered the date after he found out where Jiwon worked, and Jiwon knew from what Jinhwan said that the old CEO of Junhoe's company was the snakiest of snakes as well as employees so - who was to say that Junhoe was any different?

Jiwon was ninety eight percent sure he was right. And it was breaking his heart, just,  _just_  a little. Now he wanted to go cry in a bathroom. 

Everything was about business these days.

Junhoe didn't answer, once again. He was stone-faced, maybe there was something in his eyes but Jiwon couldn't see it, until he gestured for Jiwon to come over. Jiwon blinked, confused, but he still pushed off the table and walked behind the desk where Junhoe was, leaning over the younger's shoulder slightly to get a look. All that Junhoe said was, "Read," so Jiwon read.

_ How to Pledge Your Loyalty to Jiwon (if he finds out you're the CEO of his competition) _

_i. Never bring up work matters._

_ii. Never ask him anything revolving his work unless it's like 'how was your day'._

_iii. Show him this list._

_iv. Give him imploring puppy dog eyes if he gets mad at you._

_v. Say you're sorry. You should have told him, but you're an idiot who gets scared._

_vi. Casually diss your company sometimes because it does suck and to show Jiwon that you're not business-crazy._

_vii. Bug Jinhwan to ask him for forgiveness, if Jiwon stays mad._

_viii. Let him know that you think competition is honestly stupid. These companies should be independent, working towards their own goals and that's what you're trying to change and let people know using your position._

_ix. If conversations do lead too far into work matters, swiftly change the subject to football._

"So," Junhoe said, clearing his throat. "Did you, uh, catch a game recently? I've recorded like, twenty by now, and I think I watched half of them last night, I stayed up super late. Couldn't really sleep."

"Is that...what you call a swift change of subject?" Jiwon asked slowly after turning his head to look at Junhoe and- oh God. The imploring puppy dog eyes from the list. They were there, and Jiwon's heart couldn't handle it, really, and no matter how hard he could try (which he wasn't, he wasn't trying that hard), he couldn't hide the awe in his voice. This twenty-six year old man who was his work enemy, had almost become his football-dad enemy, his one-time-date, someone he had met so little time ago - he was also a cutie who drafted apologies, hung up phone calls from embarrassment, wrote  _lists_. About pledging  _loyalty_.

Junhoe was  _loyal_  to him.

Yeah, now Jiwon was going to cry for a different reason.

Junhoe frowned, looking up at Jiwon. "Did I not do it well enough?"

Jiwon smiled, his heart fluttering, and it had been a long time since he had had this exact sort of feeling. "You did great. Yeah, I've been watching games, they're all good...maybe we should watch one together next time."

Junhoe's eyes grew a little bigger, his lips parting like he was about to say something until the phone at Junhoe's desk rang and he took it instead, eyes narrowed in concentration before he smiled. "Perfect. Yeah, tell him to come on up. And do tell him about the elevator, don't make another poor guy have to go up the stairs, Kayla, they'll start dropping dead soon." Then Junhoe set the phone down and looked at Jiwon with wide eyes again like the phone conversation had never happened. "There's going to be a next time?" 

Jiwon's heart did another thing. "Th-That was, I don't know, ambiguous. It's whatever. I mean, it's not even like this really turned out to be a date, did it?" 

Junhoe's eyes grew sadder as he nodded, looking back at his laptop. "You're right..." 

Jiwon was about to blurt out something amazingly sappy like 'but it's still the best date I've ever been on' so he was  _so_  happy when he was interrupted by someone at the door. Gosh, that man had saved him. "Delivery, sir...s?" 

"Thank you," Junhoe said brightly, flashing a smile as he got up and walked towards him so he could take the bag, holding it carefully before dismissing the delivery guy and walking back to Jiwon, stopping right in front of him. Jiwon could almost see the cogs whirring in his brain, before he simply said, "How are you with sitting on the floor?" 

"It's not like I hate it, at all." 

"Then come." 

Turns out that Junhoe meant sitting by the massive window in the corner of the room, having dug out a sweet-smelling candle to put between them, and between amazing views and candles and gorgeous men - sitting on the floor was something Jiwon would do  _so_  many times again if it meant this. 

"I know this isn't perfection but-" 

"It is, Junhoe, shut up." 

Junhoe smiled shyly, dipping his head to open up the bag and Jiwon was more than a little curious, and he liked how the blue bag matched Junhoe's blue shirt. But that suddenly became the least of worries because Junhoe was taking out a box of-  _"Banoffee pie?!"_

"Because you were so excited, I asked it to be sent to us, back when we were in the restaurant. I have no idea why you love it so much but, it's still your thing, so..." 

Jiwon very much wanted to whisper  _I swear to God I'm in love with you_  but instead, he just took hold of a box, opening it up and saying, "You're getting first bite." 

Junhoe furrowed his eyebrows, wanting to question until Jiwon was reaching into the bag to take out a fork before sticking it into the pie to take some out and hold it up. He grinned, kind of relishing the panic in Junhoe's eyes, and he realised just how much he had been noticing Junhoe's eyes tonight. The expression they could show was something incredible. "Say ah?" 

Junhoe took in a deep breath, looking like he was giving himself a mini inward pep-talk before he leant forward, opening his mouth and he looked so adorable that Jiwon almost missed. He got there, though, and this was the fastest his heart had beaten tonight. "Good?" 

"Mm," Junhoe replied, nodding as he swallowed, looking all sorts of surprised. "Okay, that was quite decent." 

Jiwon beamed in reply before digging in himself and Junhoe just watched him, fist resting on the side of his cheek as he smiled a little, fondly. Jiwon didn't really mind it because when he noticed, it made him feel fuzzy inside from tip to toe knowing that Junhoe was content doing something so banal. 

"Happy Valentine's Day," Junhoe said softly, matching the flicker of the candle and Jiwon's heart thumped. 

"You called it Valentine's." 

"Just seemed more sentimental than hearts day." 

"Are you my valentine, Junhoe?" 

Junhoe's cheeks flushed a little but he still answered, "I think so, but don't tell Donghyuk. He'll yell 'I told you so' far too many times for my liking." 

Jiwon grinned, finding that his own cheeks were warming too but he didn't try fighting it. "I haven't had a Valentine in years and years." 

Junhoe shrugged, trying to stay casual but he was really beaming as he threw a napkin at Jiwon. Goodness gracious, he was so beautiful.

"Then I'm glad I managed to get there before someone else did."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I CAN'T BELIEVE I POSTED A VALENTINE'S DAY CHAPTER EXACTLY A MONTH AFTER VALENTINE'S DAY BWAHAHHA I LITERALLY JUST REALISED 
> 
> i'm sorry if this was boring ;-; i don't know what it is really. some long drivel. anyway, have a nice day!


	7. most magical of days? (wednesdays!)

The best time ever, in Jiwon's definitive opinion, was about to begin.

Football season for the kids.

"Aren't you so excited?!" Donghyuk asked Chanwoo as they walked through the corridors, about to leave school to go home, and Chanwoo shrugged.

"I guess."

"Wait." Donghyuk came to a stop, holding onto Chanwoo's wrist so he'd stop too and Chanwoo tuned to look at him with a raised eyebrow, inwardly wincing at the sad look Donghyuk was giving him. "You're not excited?"

"Well, I mean, it's not like the team's going to be released today or anything. I've got time to be excited."

"Nooo, it's not just that. There's something else."

"Yeah, being that I'm bad at football and the only reason that I'd ever get on the team is because of my dad," Chanwoo said, rolling his eyes and nodding when Yunhyeong joined them, wrapping an arm around Chanwoo's shoulders. "Hey."

"That's not true at  _all_. Remember that one time you defended, you did quite well!" Donghyuk argued, crossing his arms but Chanwoo shook his head as they resumed walking, and Yunhyeong just looked confused.

"That was because you were attacking so well that the ball didn't really have a chance to get where I was," Chanwoo said, catching a paper ball that had been thrown at them by accident before pettily throwing it right back, looking at Donghyuk who had let out a strangled noise from annoyance, clearly not agreeing with him.

"But you kicked it away once!"

"So what?"

"Did I come at a bad time?" Yunhyeong asked worriedly and Chanwoo shook his head, smiling briefly when Yunhyeong pressed the sides of their heads together. Donghyuk was thinking deeply, wondering if there was anything else he could say to try and change Chanwoo's mind but-

"Don't try, Dong. I know I'm useless, okay?"

"Don't you  _dare_  say that!" Yunhyeong gasped in horror, making Chanwoo giggle but Donghyuk didn't giggle or even smile. He  _knew_  Chanwoo was athletic. He played basketball and rounders well, he had better hand-eye coordination than probably anyone in their year and the fact that football wasn't his strong point was the most unfair thing in the entire world because, Donghyuk knew how much Chanwoo loved it. How much he'd watch the others playing the game with longing eyes whenever he felt like he shouldn't interfere or he'd mess things up, which always happened when he did. At least in Chanwoo's perspective.

Soon, Donghyuk saw Junhoe so he waved at Chanwoo who nodded at him. "Don't think too much about the thing with me and football. I'll enjoy it whether I'm on the team or not, it's not like it hurts that bad, we're just kids."

Donghyuk nodded, reaching over to give Chanwoo a half hug which seemed to surprise the latter. "Okay, it just makes me a bit sad. As long as you're happy, though, that's the best thing."

Chanwoo slowly smiled, nodding as Donghyuk rushed off, and Chanwoo's heart fluttered when he felt Yunhyeong kiss his cheek. "You okay?"

"You need to stop doing that," Chanwoo mumbled, avoiding the question as he felt his face burning up and Yunhyeong laughed brightly, hugging Chanwoo from behind which just made it worse.

"You didn't answer meeeee-"

"I'm fine, really."

"I don't know much about football but I know practice makes perfect."

"I do practise, I just legitimately suck."

"I'm pretty sure all the greats sucked when they were this young. Just keep going then you'll find your calling." Yunhyeong squeezed Chanwoo tight, and Chanwoo loved him so much that it was really difficult to keep it to himself but he managed it, staying quiet and waving as Yunhyeong left once he realised that he was about to miss his bus. And then there was his dad, messy hair and all as he frantically got out of his car, and Chanwoo let out a sigh.

"I'm so sorry I was late, there was traffic!" Jiwon wailed, hugging Chanwoo the instant he saw him and Chanwoo frowned, looking behind to see basically no cars. Not that his father would lie, Chanwoo was pretty certain that Jiwon didn't even know how to do that.

"Do you know what time it is?"

"4pm?  _Five_?!" Jiwon asked in horror and Chanwoo mentally sighed this time.

"It's 3:50, Dad. You're only five minutes late, it's literally nothing."

Jiwon blinked, slowly letting go of Chanwoo and staring at the pavement as if he was going through a whole lot of realising trauma and Chanwoo patted his arm before simply going around him to get to the passenger's seat.

"Rough day?" Chanwoo asked once they were both inside and Jiwon was putting his seatbelt on, letting out a soft sigh.

"Not really. I just fell asleep by accident for far too long meaning I had to rush everything once I woke up and I was like, no, okay, I'm not a bad person, I do have my life together, I have a  _kid_  and if I can convince myself that I have it more together than he does then-"

"Father, I do well in school, I have a job waiting for me when I turn fourteen, I have more than two friends  _and_  I have a boyfriend, all at thirteen," Chanwoo said calmly. "As a twenty-nine year old male, what do  _you_  have?"

Jiwon spluttered out in disbelief, so utterly offended that it was making him turn red and Chanwoo stifled his laughter. "Young man, I am NOT impre- you can't  _say_  tha- I DID WELL IN SCHOOL!"

"Barely..."

"What?!"

"Nothing!"

Jiwon side-eyed him very fiercely in his opinion which made it all the more annoying when Chanwoo just smiled at him. "Am I the Devil if my son's devil spawn?"

"You can't call me that, Dad, that's a safeguarding issue."

"Your  _face_  is a safeguarding issue."

"This is getting very childish but sadly I am the actual kid, and only I will be believed when questioned."

Jiwon scrunched up his face. "Not to dismiss the humour but that kinda sucks."

Chanwoo patted Jiwon's knee. "There, there. Let out your feelings."

Jiwon had to keep his thoughts of _I would murder him if I was not driving and not his father and not not a psychopath and not not a killer_  to himself, which was actually quite difficult but he decided to let it go as they drove on, and they were probably just a minute away from their house and Jiwon hadn't stopped thinking about what Chanwoo had said.

"Would you tell a lie about how I treat you if you wanted to get away from me?"

Chanwoo blinked, staring at Jiwon in alarm. "Would I  _what_?"

"I heard a story about it in the news once. Twitter news, it's still real news," Jiwon said, staring straight ahead. "It's happened before. This girl wanted to be with her boyfriend...this kind of thing does happen-"

"Dad, stop the car."

"Wha- but we're literally a few houses from-"

"Then park there but stay inside."

Jiwon felt withdrawn as he did what Chanwoo said, pulling into their frontyard and slowly turning off the engine and for a minute, he didn't know what to expect, until Chanwoo's small hand went on his which was still on the gear. "Dad."

"Chan."

"Do you really think I'd do that?"

"It's not that I think you would, I'm just so terrified of the  _possibility,_ " Jiwon muttered, looking at Chanwoo with sad eyes. "Why would someone do that to their parents?"

"Not all people have the kind of bond with their parents that they should...and I get if the parents aren't as good as they should be but sometimes they just underestimate them," Chanwoo sighed, looking away from Jiwon. "You know what I hear all the time? 'I hate my parents.' 'My parents are so annoying!' I think one of Yunhyeong's friends said once that they couldn't wait to get away from their parents once they go to university and Yun asked why and they were like 'I dunno, just hate them'."

"Knowing how it feels to be a parent, that's ouch. Our hearts break every time you little ones say 'I hate you' so flippantly because we love you so much. I remember you said it a lot more when you were younger and when I'd leave you be, I'd just go and...cry."

"I'm really sorry," Chanwoo said quietly and Jiwon shook his head, looking down at his lap.

"Doesn't really matter now. When you're a parent, you only really get to think about the present and the future because things go so quickly and then you'll eventually get to a point where you start missing the past. I haven't quite got there yet."

"I never wanna get out of touch with you."

"Still gonna be talking to your old man when he's seventy, eh?"

"Hopefully past that, Dad."

Jiwon smiled, warmth blooming inside him as he murmured, "Let's go," and they were both opening the car doors simultaneously, getting out so they could meet in front of the door and Jiwon would fumble around with the key and take so long that Chanwoo would offer to do it but Jiwon would be like 'NO,  _I_  am the man of this family' and Chanwoo would shake his head - all normal stuff. It always made Jiwon smile when he was alone and he'd think about how him and Chanwoo had the kind of relationship where they could talk about deep stuff and not let it affect anything else. Even if he never admitted it for the sake of saving face - Chanwoo was his world. He didn't have much else and it had been like that for so long that he didn't feel all that sad about it. Chanwoo may want him to have more yet really, this was all Jiwon needed.

But it wouldn't stay like this forever, and Jiwon always forgot to think about that part.

"This is why you need friends who can relate," Hanbin would say, sipping his coffee as he rested against the wall, one hand in his pocket. Casually telling Jiwon how to live his life. "I mean, it's not like me or Jinhwan can, we don't have kids, aren't even thinking about it right now. Being uncles are great enough and Hanbyul's somehow still a tot."

"I'm not just about to go off and get friends, okay, I have no idea how to do that nor do I have the time  _nor_  do I...want to," Jiwon said, mumbling the last part which had Hanbin snorting. "I'm content how I am! Life is great. Besides, I'm kinda friends with the other parents at school."

"So you talk to them outside PTA meetings and events?"

"You know what, I don't need to take this. I'm  _leaving,_ " Jiwon huffed, dramatically standing up and sweeping his phone off his table and it wasn't a very triumphant feeling to storm off to the theme tune of your best friend's cackling. He even ignored Seokjin's head-nod as he walked out and  _no-one_  ignores Seokjin who gasped in horror while Youngmin fanned him begrudgingly.

Jiwon liked hopscotch but since he was a grown man who couldn't quite do it without looking like a right idiot, especially in a suit, he would just kind of imagine it. Keep his eyes trained on the ground, flit them around to see where his feet would have gone, and it didn't even really feel like hopscotch anymore but some kind of mensa matrix. Though Jiwon was only kidding himself about that, it was a habit for him to try and feel clever since he knew in reality that he wasn't - he had been doing that since he was little, after all. He knew it was stupid. According to Hanbin, it was the exact kind of thing someone who didn't believe in themself would do.

 _I_ **_do_ ** _believe in myself. I don't think I'm a bad person._

Though to be honest, it had been a very long time since Jiwon had actually thought about himself. Thirteen years, to be exact, and before that? He had no idea who he used to live for.

He felt a subtle sense of déjà vu when he crossed a certain part of the path, with a certain bush, with the coffee shop just down the road. Thoughts of Junhoe ambushing him back when Jiwon didn't even know his  _name_ , it really made him smile. So he backed up a little. It was fruitless, really, hopeless hope to think he could be there - until he was. Until through that window, Jiwon saw trench-coated Junhoe sitting at a small table by the window, leg crossed over the other as he read a book, a pen behind his ear. A soft smile was on his lips and Jiwon instinctively tried to wave but of course Junhoe didn't see him, and that was fine. Jiwon decided to turn and walk on, smiling uncontrollably for no reason at all.

"You're here!" Jiwon cheered excitedly when he saw Junhoe sitting in his normal place at the bleachers at the school field, arm behind the same chair and same leg crossed over the other same leg, and in a perfect world Jiwon would crash into him with a hug but instead he just rushed over and took his seat, while Junhoe looked at him with a quirked eyebrow and a smile.

"I only missed one week. You even got to see me the next day so it's not like you went two weeks without me."

"I know but, still! It was lonely."

"You're quite a fan of hyperbole, aren't you?" Junhoe asked, giving Jiwon a genuine, big smile for at least a second before he looked back onto the pitch and Jiwon felt dazzled. He also tried to work out what hyperbole meant, it sounded familiar but he couldn't quite remember. He decided to look it up, hiding his phone a little with the football magazine he was holding even though Junhoe was clearly not looking at him.

_\- exaggerated statements or claims not meant to be taken literally._

" _Hey,_ " Jiwon mumbled without being help it and Junhoe looked at him.

"What-"

"I meant it! That wasn't hyperbole!"

Junhoe furrowed his eyebrows. "Hey, don't take it seriously."

"I just...you know! You first came in January and now it's been like, almost three months...and I see you once a week but we're- we're kinda inseparable during that one time a week so I just, I can feel lonely when you're not there, okay?!"

Junhoe's tongue poked his cheek as he snorted, shaking his head and looking away. "God, I hate you."

Jiwon backed up in horror. "What-"

"You're  _so_  cute that it's gross. No-one's like that! No-one. I've never met someone like you."

"What do you mean, it's gross? Why are you acting like me being individual is a bad thing?!"

"Because it  _is_ , it's too much."

"For who, you? Want to me to show up in a suit everywhere and be an emotionless snake like other 'people you've met'?"

Junhoe's eyebrows were creased as he opened his mouth to fight with more fire until he closed his eyes, took in a breath, then muttered, "Did you catch the Man U game last night? I'm so glad they won. I was getting worried near the end."

And that had Jiwon cooling down too, out of confusion, until he remembered.  _'If conversations do lead too far into work matters, swiftly change the subject to football.'_ "Well, yeah, they've been doing so well with the new manager. Just hope they don't get too lazy later on."

"We all hope that." 

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"I get too defensive."

"I'm provocative, you've got a right to. And...by gross, it's not like I really mean that as a bad thing. Being cute'll never be a bad thing," Junhoe muttered, looking down at his shoes and now Jiwon couldn't possibly stop grinning. "I'm just...like I said, not used to it."

"Then you need to get out more! You'll find more people like me."

"Nah, I don't think that's quite it," Junhoe said, giving Jiwon a smile that sent Jiwon's heart a-flutter. Yes. It really did. "You're one of a kind. And that's not just a compliment, I mean seriously, you've got to be."

"You think you know me that well?"

Junhoe looked a little thrown by that question, eyes widening a fraction and Jiwon could honestly see the cogs turning around inside that pretty head of his. Though in the end, Junhoe didn't even have to answer because the club had started, and Jiwon became caught up in waving wildly at Chanwoo to get his attention. Chanwoo smiled at him, and that was definitely enough to result as a victory.

"Okay, team, listen up. As you know, matches are going to be upon us around this time in two weeks and the tryouts are next week. Boys from the club at the other time are also gonna try out so there's gonna be quite a few of you, we're going to have an A team and a B team. Remember, not everyone may make it onto a team and you don't need to hold that against yourself, okay? I'll talk more about this all tomorrow so keep your head up, let's play."

"I'm gonna be at tryouts," Jiwon said happily and Junhoe raised an eyebrow at him, scanning him from head to toe.

"You look a bit big for that."

Junhoe cackled when Jiwon slapped his arm with his magazine. "That's not what I meant! Just gonna look over it and help with the judging process."

"So let me get this straight, you're like some sort of honorary coach?"

"I...guess? That's a nice way to put it."

"Mate, that must be unfair, though. Your own son is trying out."

"Don't worry," Jiwon said, smiling a little sadly. "I'd love to be biased but I'm not."

As if right on cue, they heard some groaning and they both looked to see Chanwoo on top of another kid after a terrible tackle, and Jiwon blinked a million times.

"You shouldn't let your son onto a field," Junhoe said after a moment and Jiwon grimaced, getting up but before he walked over to Chanwoo, he threw his magazine right at Junhoe's face.

"Shut up."

###

_\- i still hate u but you should come_

_\- What? We haven't talked in a week. What is this about?_

_\- to the tryouts, meanie >:(_

_\- Stop being aggressive, it doesn't suit you._

_- >>>>>>>>::::::::(((((((((_

_\- Now I'm just terrified._

_\- GOOD THATS GOOD_

_\- ok so if u wanna come then_

_\- i mean youre gonna be dropping him off anyway so why not stay?_

_\- That's true._

_\- parents don't usually stay cause it's somethin like it embarrasses the kid but you gon be with meeeee_

_\- Alright._

_\- you gonna give me an answer or ):_

_\- Let me think about it at the least, Mr Magazine Thrower._

_\- oh come ON, you deserved that. stop dissing my kiD_

_\- See you tomorrow, Ji_

_\- yh yeah see ya_

_\- WAIT_

_\- DOES THAT MEAN YOURE COMING???_

So no, Jiwon couldn't be biased but one thing he  _could_  do was try his best to help Chanwoo improve. But the thing was, Chanwoo wasn't that bad at all when it came to one-on-one. He could kick on aim (somehow the farther away he was the better his aim got), he could run well and his stamina wasn't the best but it was good enough. He just seemed to struggle when it came to playing with and against a team, and it wasn't like Jiwon could provide that when it was just them two practising. 

They were at the school field five pm on the Wednesday of the tryouts, an hour before they began and the football club had been cancelled to make way for the later but still overlapping time. Jiwon was sitting on the ground like a teddy bear, looking through his list which had the names of the boys on it, including notes about who were on last year's team and their previous skills, but all of the choosing was going to be based off of these tryouts alone, for fairness. He looked up to call Chanwoo over but his words melted in his throat when he saw Chanwoo a few feet away from a goal, back facing it and the ball at his feet. His eyes were trained ahead, and the next thing Jiwon knew, Chanwoo was pulling his left foot back and kicking the ball, looking effortless, but it curved straight over the pitch and right into the back of the net of the goal at the other end. And Chanwoo didn't even look proud of himself. All he did was nod.

"CHANWOO,  _WHAT-_  WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?!" Jiwon yelled, scrambling to get up before he ran over and swept Chanwoo up, whirling him around. Chanwoo jolted in surprise, hands just about clinging onto Jiwon's shoulders. "That was one of the most brilliant things I've ever  _seen._ " 

"Don't get too excited...this is nowhere as big as like an official pitch or anything." 

"You're  _thirteen,_ " Jiwon argued, squeezing Chanwoo tight. "This is basically an official pitch for you and it was flipping amazing. If you can do stuff like that then-" 

"Kim Chanwoo." 

Both Chanwoo and Jiwon froze at the loud, stark call, and of course Jiwon could recognise the voice. He had no idea how Junhoe managed to make everything he did sound like he was straight out of a book. He set Chanwoo down on the ground, turning around to see Junhoe walking over while wrapped up in his trench coat and a scarf covering his mouth and nose, and Jiwon tried to open his mouth to say something but Junhoe walked straight past him. 

"Chanwoo, can I propose something?" Junhoe asked Chanwoo who blinked, slowly nodding. 

"Of course." 

Junhoe pulled down his scarf. "I think you should try out for goalkeeper." 

Chanwoo's eyes widened while Jiwon spun around, staring at Junhoe in amazement. And Donghyuk was still outside the fence, letting out a cheer to fill the silence.

"Wait-" 

"That's just what I think would suit you so well. You've got amazing reflexes, from that time you saved that ball from killing me, and I just see it when you play. You're alert as heck. Not to mention that your kicking span game is crazy, and Jiwon keeps saying you have good hand-eye coordination?" Junhoe winked at Chanwoo, making the younger smile without really realising. "Trust me, yeah? If you want to." 

"I...will. I think, um, I've never thought about goalkeeper before." 

"Probably because your dad hasn't either." 

Junhoe and Chanwoo both looked at Jiwon who held his arms up in surrender, not wanting to be part of it. It was probably true, though, Jiwon was never a goalie and so he didn't really tell Chanwoo anything to do with goalkeepers and the like. It just hadn't breached his thoughts. 

Then the coach had arrived, waving to them and Donghyuk was jumping over the fence to run at Chanwoo and crash into him with a hug, and the goalkeeper conversation was over. But Jiwon could see the way Chanwoo was slightly pink, looking dazed and happy and when Jiwon looked at Junhoe who had walked back by now, he looked really proud, with just a hint of smug. Jiwon slowly side-stepped over to him, trying to find something appropriate to say and Junhoe seemed to be waiting for him to say it. 

"So...you  _did_  come." 

Junhoe grinned instantly, and that seemed to mean that Jiwon had chosen the right words, or they were bad enough for Junhoe to find amusing. "I did." 

"You know football really well, don't you?" 

"I think I probably know it better than you," Junhoe said calmly, looking at Jiwon who pouted. "I mean, you can  _play_  way better, though, so don't give me that face."

"You don't do hugs, do you?" 

"If you're asking for one then no, I don't." 

"Then at least thank you, for telling Chanwoo what he needed to hear," Jiwon urged, linking their arms and Junhoe froze a little making Jiwon smile as he squeezed the other's arm, and oddly Junhoe seemed to relax a little at that as he mumbled, "Well, gotta make up for all the times that I've dissed him."

Maybe Junhoe was an angel. A really, really avant-garde angel who ran the worst company and was more blunt than Jiwon could imagine but made him smile to the point his cheeks hurt. 

"Let's go watch our kids be amazing,"  Jiwon said brightly, tugging Junhoe along right in time to see Donghyuk shoot a ball into the goal only for Chanwoo to come out of nowhere and slap it away before howling in fake pain, dropping into a roll as Donghyuk ran over to him as a bag of giggles, falling on top of him. 

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad!" 

"I'M GONNA HAVE TO GET MY ARMS AMPUTATED!" 

"You drama king, it's  _fiiiiiiine-_ " 

"I love them," Jiwon sniffed, wanting to tear up but now he had a Junhoe to ground him and say, "They're weird." 

"JUNHOE-" 

"I'm just  _saying_ , now let's watch and no waterworks, okay?" 

"You can't control me." 

Junhoe pulled Jiwon closer, whispering almost in his ear, "You sure?" and Jiwon gulped, flushing a little. "U-Uh..."

And for the first time in forever, Jiwon's stupid imagination decided to conjure up another fantasy. 

Him and Junhoe at one of Chanwoo and Donghyuk's football games, the last of the season where it was between them winning the Nationals or second place, and then the whistle would be blown minutes after Donghyuk's last shot. And then Junhoe would be running at him. 

"JIWON! JIWON, OH MY GOD, WE-"

And instead of yelling with him, Jiwon pulled Junhoe's face towards him and finally kissed him, smiling gently at the feeling of Junhoe's skin under his hand that wasn't perfect, he could feel a bit of stubble but did he care? Not one bit. And when Junhoe instantly pulled away and stared at him with wide eyes and flushed skin, there wasn't any better feeling.

"We...won..."

"I know," Jiwon replied, smiling as he saw Junhoe's faltering, confused eyes. And in the corner of his  _own_  eye, he could see Chanwoo grinning at him with both pride and 'ew' in his expression. "I know we did."

And then Junhoe was the one kissing him, wrapping him up in his arms and Jiwon couldn't help his laughter even if he was swept up in a whirlwind romance. And no, none of this was happening, but for once Jiwon didn't feel embarrassed about his thoughts as he looked at Junhoe who wasn't focusing on him anymore, instead calling out words of encouragement for Donghyuk as the attackers tried out first. And with all this, the football, Chanwoo, a new friend who was too incredible for Jiwon to handle, the rushes of different emotions...

Jiwon couldn't help but think that Wednesdays were really the most magical of days.

"Jiwon!" the coach called out for him to come over and Jiwon blinked, quickly snapping out of it.  

"O-Oh, uh, Junhoe, I gotta-" 

"It's cool, I'm just gonna be here," Junhoe said, smiling prettily and Jiwon's heart thumped as he slowly nodded, and Junhoe disentangled their arms. Jiwon turned around jerkily, stumbling a bit once he walked off and he heard Junhoe snort. God, Jiwon needed to get himself  _together_. 

"You good?" was the first question the coach asked and Jiwon quickly nodded. 

"You think I'm not?!" 

"Kim, calm it...anyway, you got the lists?" 

"Ah, yes, I do." 

"Lots of good players this year, I'm excited." 

Jiwon nodded, turning to look at the children practising and running about with a smile. "Me too."


	8. 'only birthday boys get compliments'

At break time, there were so many people gathered around something and Chanwoo raised an eyebrow, about to simply weave through them to get to his form room but before he got even halfway, someone was pulling him into the mayhem. "What the-"

"Why do you think this crowd is here? The junior and senior boys' football teams are up, dummy!" a familiar voice whisper-yelled at him as he came face-to-face with Donghyuk who was holding tight onto his arms. Chanwoo blinked, his eyes widening for a moment.

" _Oh_...that's today? Oh my God, it's been so long since the tryouts that I completely forgot."

"Dude, it's literally just been three weeks!"

Chanwoo wasn't surprised about the crowd anymore. After all, his school was  _known_  for its football tracing back to Jiwon's school days there, and it would barely be half of what it was now without it. Donghyuk looked a little dazed by it all, but this was the second year that Chanwoo had dealt with it so he smiled. "Let's look, shall we?"

Donghyuk quickly shook his head, pressing closer and Chanwoo frowned as he wrapped his arms around Donghyuk from the side, patting his head. "What's wrong?"

"I'm scared. What if I didn't get a spot?"

"Donghyuk, that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. You're amazing, okay? I'm the only one who needs to be worrying about stuff like that."

Donghyuk pouted at him but nodded, pulling back and linking their arms. "Let's look."

"Let's."

It was a hassle to get through everyone while keeping his bag on his back, with more 'sorry's and 'excuse me's than Chanwoo ever wanted to hear in his entire life but finally they got there and in less than a second, Donghyuk was already letting out a sharp gasp that obliterated Chanwoo's right ear.

** Junior Football Team 2019! **

_Team Captain: Donghyuk Kim_

Chanwoo's mouth fell open. "Woah. I'm friends with  _royalty._ "

Donghyuk just let out a strangled yelp, throwing himself at Chanwoo who hugged him just as tightly in return, spinning around a little from the impact before Donghyuk tapped his shoulders. "Wait, do I captain both teams?"

"Mhm. Don't worry, it's not that difficult, and you'll have a vice."

"But it doesn't say-"

"You get to choose him."

Donghyuk's eyes widened as he stared at Chanwoo head on who blinked, confused for a moment before it clicked and he quickly shook his head. "No, no, Donghyuk  _no_ , NO-"

"But we'd be such a good team-"

"Look, you haven't met the Year 9s yet, they're older and they'd be a better fit than me, you'll probably wanna choose one of them. Just look at the whole picture first."

Donghyuk looked down, seeming unhappy but he still nodded, tapping Chanwoo's shoulder again as he said quieter, "We still need to look for you."

Chanwoo winced. Honestly, he didn't expect much, just like last year. "Eh...we can find that out lat-"

"No way, look now!"

Chanwoo sighed but nodded. He smiled as Donghyuk got excited again seeing himself put down as a forward and Chanwoo's eyes naturally travelled to Team B, and for a moment everything stopped when he didn't see his name for goalkeeper, or just  _anywhere_. So...okay.

Okay, that was even worse than he had expected.

So, what now? He wasn't even a  _reserve_? He couldn't even partake a  _little_  bit in his favourite sport in the world, other than being in the crowd? God. Now Chanwoo wanted to cry. Jiwon was going to be so disappointed in him. And then he'd get angry at Junhoe for giving Chanwoo false hope. And then Junhoe would be sad. So Donghyuk would be sad. And then Chanwoo would be even  _more_  sad. His life would be  _over_.

But Donghyuk had realised what Chanwoo was looking at and he smiled, resting his hands either side of Chanwoo's head before moving it so Chanwoo's eyes switched to Team A's list.

_Goalkeeper: Chanwoo Kim_

Chanwoo almost swore but he knew Donghyuk would hit him if he did. "I FLIPPIN' MADE TEAM A?!"

"YES, YOU FLIPPING DID!" Donghyuk imitated him (perfectly in his own opinion) and Chanwoo glared at him, but it turned into a beam soon enough as Donghyuk took hold of his hand and they both ran out of the crowd of kids who were starting to wane anyway until they were outside their form room. Chanwoo wasn't sure if they were going to hug for a third time or not, but instead Donghyuk took hold of his other hand and jumped up and down excitedly. Chanwoo just watched him, rolling his eyes but he felt fond.

"Oh my gosh, Chanwoo, Chan, we're  _elites_  now. We're the  _big shots_."

"Mhm, for sure. Wanna come over to my house after school to celebrate?"

Donghyuk lit up in excitement before going back to normal in a matter of seconds. "Ah, you know I'd love to but it's my dad's birthday today!" Chanwoo's eyes widened at that but Donghyuk didn't notice, continuing, "We'll probably get takeout and we've got the DVD for She's the Man to watch. Don't ask me why that's one of Dad's favourite movies but to be honest it's actually so good-"

"Ah y-yeah I think I've watched it before, it's great but I- I need to go to the toilet," Chanwoo blurted out as he let go of Donghyuk before immediately rushing off, not waiting for Donghyuk's reaction which he expected to be blinking confusion. He clutched onto his backpack strap tight and swept into the bathroom by the Physics part of the science block, the one the least people went into, and raced into a cubicle.

"Come on," Chanwoo muttered as he rummaged through his bag, narrowing his eyes before he finally hit gold and pulled out his phone, turning it on and waiting patiently for it to get there. It said 10:50 _...ten minutes of break left._ But Chanwoo was a rebel. So he went to his dad's contact, and hazardously waited for it to ring.

"Chanwoo, what-"

"Dad, go to Junhoe's house  _right_  now or you're dead to me."

Jiwon was silent for a second before he asked curiously, "Why are you on your phone in school hours?"

"DAD THAT'S NOT WHAT WE'RE TALKING ABOUT-"

"OKAY OKAY, I don't know where Junhoe's house is!"

"Go to his workplace! That's probably smarter, I bet he's at work now-"

"Is this about his birthday?"

Chanwoo almost gasped. The plot twist. "How on earth do you know about that?"

"When we were doing the penalty shoot-out he said his birthday was in March so I made sure to find out from Donghyuk before February was over. Of  _course_  it had to be on the last day of the damn month, honestly..."

"So, what? Have you called him? Texted him? Done  _any_ thing?"

"I've got a plan, kid," Jiwon said, a smile in his voice and Chanwoo felt relieved. "Don't you worry about your old man. Also, I'm secretly quite proud of your rebellion, mister- but don't tell anyone I said that! And don't get caught!"

Chanwoo snorted but nodded, yet in the midst of exchanging farewells, there was a knock on the door and Chanwoo almost screamed. Inside his heart was thumping harder than it ever had but he tried to keep his cool just until the end of the call before he quickly shoved it into his bag. And then he was silent. Wondering if he should stay in there until this mysterious person left...but that might get him into even  _more_  trouble.

"Hey, Chanwoo? It's just me."

Oh. The mysterious person wasn't a person at all. It was an angel.

Chanwoo slung his bag over his shoulder and carefully opened the door, a little starstruck when he saw Yunhyeong leaning against the sinks with a smirk. "Hiya."

"What are you doing here?" Chanwoo asked helplessly and Yunhyeong's smirk grew into a smile as he turned around, patting his face while looking in the mirror.

"I've got Physics either side of break and I always come to the nearest bathroom at this time to freshen up. What are you doing talking to your dad, cutie?"

"Are you gonna tell on me?" Chanwoo asked nervously, walking towards Yunhyeong who snorted, shaking his head.

"Are you kidding? People in my year go on their phones 24/7 anyway. I find it ridiculous that they don't let us use them at break and lunch like what are we gonna do? Call up the Health Inspectors? Oh, I  _bet_  the school wouldn't like that, okay, maybe I see it now."

Chanwoo grinned, shaking his head as he stood next to Yunhyeong who was messing with his hair and he saw the elder's beautiful smile in the mirror. "You're not funny."

Yunhyeong pouted, elbowing Chanwoo gently. "Meanie."

"Why do you feel like you need to freshen up? You always look amazing."

Yunhyeong turned a bit pink but he tried his best to laugh it off. "Stop it, it's just routine, I guess. I like looking my best."

"If you say so. Hey, by the way. I'm the goalkeeper for Team A."

Yunhyeong's eyes grew wide before he turned to face Chanwoo, and the younger's face was already growing red. "Oh my God, Chan! You- I knew it! I  _knew_  it!"

"Did you now?"

"Wait- wait," Yunhyeong said, eyes bigger than the moon now. "Am I a football boyfriend now? Oh my goodness. So I can go to all your games and cheer like hell for you? Will you give me a varsity jacket to wear that has your name on the back?!"

Chanwoo bit his lip, very badly holding back his smile. Yunhyeong was so good at breaking his emotionless image, and he thought he had  _perfected_  it after thirteen years with someone like Jiwon. "Yunhyeong, stop watching American teen movies, this is England. We don't get varsity jackets. And also don't come to  _all_  my games, you need to study and you'll feel embarrassed coming to junior games."

"Hey, don't tell me what I need to do and how to feel!" Yunhyeong yelped, clenching his fists so cutely that Chanwoo couldn't help but giggle, and his heart warmed when Yunhyeong wrapped him up into a hug, murmuring, "I'd love to come."

"I love you."

"What?"

"I said I'd love that too," Chanwoo muttered quickly, wincing at himself and Yunhyeong didn't notice.

"That's good. Now go off to your class, kiddie, I'll see you soon. Don't wanna be catching you on your phone again, you hear me?" Yunhyeong reprimanded in the worst pretending-to-be-strict voice possible and Chanwoo simply grinned, leaning in close to be the one to kiss Yunhyeong's cheek this time before he let go of the elder and walked off, tensing up to try and stop himself from bursting like a firework. But then his phone was pinging and he almost screamed.

 _I didn't turn it off?!_  Chanwoo thought in horror, looking side to side before swooping under the stairs leading to the Biology department and he rummaged through his bag once more.

And it was a text from Jiwon.

Wow.

 _\- little dude i sure hope your phone is off but I am_  
_\- FREAKING OUT OMG YOU DONT KNOW HOW MUCH I WISH YOU WERE HERE_  
_\- I BEEN WAITIN OUT HERE LIKE TEN MINS IM COL D AND U WOULDVE TOLD ME TO BRING A JACKET U G H_  
_\- omg_  
_\- is thAT JINHWAN_  
_\- CHANWOO IM SO CONFUUUUUSED I THINKIMHALLUCINATING_  
_\- oh wait he works here don't he_

_\- DAD STOP ILY YOU'LL DO GREAT_

_\- OMG BABY THANK YOU YEs I HOPE SO_  
_\- HAVE A NICE DAY AT SCHOOL_

_\- HAVE A NICE DAY WITH JUNHOE_

_\- SHUTUP_

###

"Jiwon, why on earth are you harassing CEO Koo's call-in?" Jinhwan asked in confusion as he walked down the hall towards the guy in question who was gulping, flushing in embarrassment. "What the heck do you want, and why do you want it from here? And why aren't you at work?"

"Aha, weeeeell, you see, um, I have an off-day because of renovation and I, kinda wanna wish Junhoe a happy birthday."

Jinhwan blinked. "How do you know it's his birthday? Why are you even...stop."

Jiwon smiled sheepishly while Jinhwan looked ready to slap him. "My fucking boss is the same Junhoe as the one you know?!"

Jiwon shot Jinhwan with some weak finger guns. "Surprise?"

Jinhwan rested an arm on the counter, clearly windswept, and the receptionist looked so confused that Jiwon flashed her a charming smile, about to tell her not to worry until Jinhwan flapped his arms about, almost taking Jiwon's head off. "Wait, so you're telling me that  _you're_  falling head over heels for a moody, disorganised, freelance, blunt man like  _him_?"

"Okay, I am  _not_  falling head over..." Jiwon trailed off when Jinhwan clutched his arm and looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Please keep going."

Jiwon had never been more confused. "You what?" 

"He  _needs_  you. Someone like you. You guys will  _complete_  each other, oh my gosh - you both need to get a life outside of your kids and work, and you're so different yet similar and it's just- please. I'm begging you to fall in love with each other and live happily ever after and then Junhoe'll be happier including at work and he'll give me a raise and Hanbin and I can finally go on a fucking holiday-" 

"I'm starting to think that this is more about you than Junhoe," Jiwon said with a pointed look but Jinhwan only waved a hand in dismissal.

"That's just a bonus, I  _am_  only saying this 'cause I care about him. Kind of. I mean, I've only known the guy three months."

"Me too."

"And I want both of you to be happy. You for sure, more than anything. You know what, wait a sec." Jinhwan turned to the receptionist, smiling sweetly and asking for a pen and paper and Jiwon just watched on in curiosity as Jinhwan scribbled something down before grinning triumphantly and holding it out to Jiwon. "Here's Junhoe's address. I think he's given himself the day off, the wanker."

"It's his birthday, after all...he did tell me he could be free whenever he wanted to be."

"He's actually the suckiest CEO ever."

Jiwon could tell Jinhwan was lying. "Sure he is. But seriously? You want me to just waltz up to his goddamn house and-"

"Yep, exactly! Go crazy, pal," Jinhwan cut in brightly before patting Jiwon's shoulder and walking off, ignoring Jiwon's questioning yelps before he was turning around the corner and then, gone. Jiwon sighed, looking down at the address and furrowing his eyebrows. Damn, it really  _was_  close to his own house. And the house name...he seemed to remember it, somehow, it sounded familiar. 

And dear God, was he right.

_There is literally no way that Junhoe can sound more like he's straight out of a fairytale._

It was the part of town which was only a few streets down from Jiwon's but so drastically different. It included only a few houses which covered a lot of land instead of many terraced ones, and there was no number 1 or 13, but the house at 2 was very well-known. Set on a raised hill and each one of the owners had done something to change the whole look: one had bordered it off with brick wall to stop people from always running through the frontyard; another had planted different coloured roses all along the inside of the border; another had planted two massive evergreen trees on the grassy part of the frontyard; and more, that you could tell just by looking at it. It held a mix of so many different places of creativity. This place was always bought by the innovative, those with big ideas, but they never really stayed for long. Reasons usually unknown.

And now a guy who didn't even have smart clothes in the colour purple was living here.

 _And,_  this also just added to Jiwon's fears that Junhoe was going to leave soon.

"Okay, just- forget about all that. It's his birthday. Just be hyped and happy and stuff," Jiwon muttered under his breath, peering up carefully as he trudged up the slope and he couldn't believe he was actually walking into this quintessence of a place. It  _actually_  felt like the air was getting colder the further up he went, and he wondered why there wasn't a car parked. Perhaps Junhoe wasn't home...

Jiwon decided to shut his thoughts up, finally getting to the front door and the instant after he had knocked, the waiting turned into  _agony_. He couldn't hear much going on, probably because the house was so big, but he squeaked when he felt the door being slammed a little then opened to reveal a half-asleep, messy-haired Junhoe in a dressing gown slipping off his shoulder. Jiwon's heart stopped.

"Hello...?"

_Don't look at his collarbones. Don't look at his chest. Look at his face! That's even prettier..._

"Hi," Jiwon replied after swallowing, trying his best to sound normal but at the word, Junhoe froze and he suddenly looked a lot more awake as he stared at Jiwon, and Jiwon stared back. And Junhoe said a raspy, "Holy fuck, you're at my house."

"Y-Yes I am but I can go like I just wanted to say-"

Jiwon jumped when Junhoe slammed the door right in his face, and for a moment he had no idea what to do. Was that a definitive 'go away'? Sure seemed like it. He knew he should leave. And just never bother Junhoe again, and not let their friendship blossom, and tell Jinhwan that no he should  _not_  have done this and nothing was  _ever_  going to happen between the-

"Jiwon, why are you here?"

Jiwon immediately snapped out of it, moving his head and he felt so amazed when he saw that the dressing gown had been ditched and Junhoe was in a white shirt and pyjama pants now, his face looked fresh, hair messy but more tamed, and the eyes blinking at Jiwon were definitely wide-awake. "How did you do that so fast?"

"I asked you a question first," Junhoe said amusedly, leaning against the side of the doorframe and Jiwon nodded defeatedly.

"Well...why do you think I'm here?"

"I don't know. And I'm a bit terrified, because I  _definitely_  don't think I told you my address."

"Jinhwan."

Junhoe's eyes cleared a little. "So I suspect he knows now."

"Have you not told him a thing about me?"

"I try my best not to. I thought that was more for you to say than me."

"Hey, that's...sweet. Thanks. So I guess he's not actually connected to your phone calls then."

"Nah, he is, for work calls. There's just an automator over the voice, he won't know who it is unless they say and he hears it right."

"Cool."

"Yeah."

"Mhm."

"He must not trust you at all."

"Yeah he really doesn't."

"Mm. And, um, not that this isn't a riveting conversation but lemme just-" Jiwon held out the envelope in his hands, grinning. "Happy birthday."

Junhoe looked surprised, and Jiwon found that a little sad. "Oh...thanks. That's why you're here?"

"Did you seriously not realise?"

"Sorry I, uh, wasn't thinking. Did you really get me something?"

Jiwon grinned bigger, waving the envelope at Junhoe who took it, carefully opening it up and peeking inside before his face went completely blank. And Jiwon just had his hands over his mouth, trying  _so hard_  to hold back his laughter.

"Kim Jiwon."

Jiwon could only nod, and it got even harder to stay quiet when Junhoe's head slowly rose until he was looking at the elder, eyes dark. "I hate you."

Jiwon immediately ducked under Junhoe's arm and ran into the house, narrowly missing Junhoe swiping at him as he yelled, "I TOLD YOU I'D GET YOU THAT!" and Junhoe yelled some gibberish back at him, making him snicker as he swept under a shelf and he was about to run for the stairs until he was being tackled onto something squishy and the breath was knocked out of him. "HEY-"

"You shut up or I'm shoving these down your throat," Junhoe said menacingly as he pinned Jiwon down to the sofa but there was so much laughter in his voice that Jiwon could only grin up at him, nodding. Junhoe rolled his eyes as he composed himself, shoving the envelope against Jiwon's chest. "I cannot believe you. I know I'm bad but I don't need  _beginner classes._ "

"Darling, our penalty-shoot-out completely said otherwise. And I need you to be in tip-top shape for the teacher-parent game!"

"I'm gonna murder you."

"I know," Jiwon replied, eyes twinkling. "So I'm milking every second before you do."

Junhoe sighed, reaching out to brush some hair away from Jiwon's forehead for some strange, strange reason before pulling Jiwon back up by his shirt, and Jiwon was left pink and a little dazed as Junhoe brushed him off. "You sure know how to have fun with the least of resources."

"That's the best part about life, you know. I'm really glad that having fun is something I'm good at."

"Well, I'm glad too," Junhoe muttered, sorting out Jiwon's collar probably just so he wouldn't need to look at Jiwon without making it obvious and Jiwon smiled at him. For the first time, his heart wasn't beating fast even though he was so close to someone so beautiful. He just felt really happy inside.

"So, 27, right?"

"Yep."

"So we don't have much of an age difference at all. Basically two years! I don't feel old anymore."

"Yeah...you said you were turning thirty this year though?"

"Yeah but suuuuuper late. Like, December late."

"Ah," Junhoe said in realisation, and they both leant back against the sofa, contemplating. Then Junhoe turned to face him. "So, since you so rudely invited yourself in, does this mean you're staying?"

Jiwon looked at him too, blinking innocently. "Would you like me to?"

Junhoe looked away then, muttering, "No," and it made Jiwon smile far too hard as he reached out to hug Junhoe's arm. He was already so proud of himself for being comfortable enough to do that without Junhoe even pulling away. Was this the third time? Probably not, that sounded like too many.

"Yeah. I'm staying."

And that was how they found themselves at- well, they never actually moved from the sofa, only when Jiwon got up to put in a DVD and Junhoe called out for gorging snacks galore. Jiwon had sneakily flopped his head onto Junhoe's lap, beaming up at the younger before squealing when Junhoe tried to suffocate him with a cushion.  

"Come on, let me be cute!" 

"It's my birthday, I should have my head in  _your_  lap." 

"You know I wouldn't mind that, my liege," Jiwon teased, winking up at Junhoe who grimaced, slapping Jiwon's face with the cushion. But in the end Junhoe let him stay without an argument, and Jiwon was surprised until he realised that Junhoe was enthralled by the movie. Well. It was still a win for him. 

"Hey," Jiwon whispered five minutes in and Junhoe looked down at him. "I saw the roses in the frontyard. They look really pretty, you've been keeping them well." 

Junhoe smiled, looking quite proud. "Thanks. Donghyuk loves them and so does my mother, I need to show her this place one day." 

"She in Korea?" 

"Yeah. But it's okay, I can fly her in when she wants to." 

"Richie..." 

"If you like the roses, wait 'til you see the back garden."

"Now?!" 

Junhoe knocked Jiwon's head and the latter whined sadly. "No way, you've seen way too much of this place already and I'm scared." 

"Junhoe,  _look_  at me. What would I do?!" 

"You definitely seem like the type of person who'd watch me while I'm sleeping." 

Jiwon's mouth dropped open in offence. "HEY, I would  _not_ , I would only do that if we were consensually sleeping in the same bed-" 

"Which would never happen." 

"I know! I'm just saying!" 

"Okay, calm down!" 

Jiwon shut his mouth then and now the atmosphere was tensed, they could both smell it. Junhoe's fingers were tapping nervously along Jiwon's neck which gave the elder goosebumps, and he decided to ignore it and focus on the movie. Until Junhoe, the lummox, decided to mutter, "Were you serious about the watching me thing?" 

"Junhoe, we dropped that," Jiwon said distractedly as the main character fell into a dumpster and Jiwon could relate, but then Junhoe's hands were in his hair and woah, woah,  _woah-_  

"I know, but were you?" 

"You're pretty, Koo, we've been through this." 

"Hm." 

Jiwon slowly looked up at him, smiling at the sight of Junhoe's sweet thinking face. "I get it. Been so long since you were in a relationship that you get all weird about these kinds of compliments but it feels nice. You're pretty, yeah? And smart. And cute. You think a lot of people don't tend to like you? I like you lots." 

"See, that. That's the kind of birthday present you give someone," Junhoe murmured, smiling shyly and Jiwon wanted more than anything to reach up and kiss him. It was a perfect moment. But perhaps not, because Jiwon felt better about cuddling into Junhoe's stomach, closing his eyes as he hummed, "Yeah. Of course that's why I said it, only birthday boys get compliments." 

"So I'm not allowed to tell you how sweet you are?" 

"Nope, please wait another...eight months?"

"I think it's seven." 

It was actually nine. 

"After this movie, let's go pick up the kids. My car's out there somewhere." 

"Wait, so I only get you for two more hours? No, we're definitely not wasting that with a stupid movie," Junhoe said firmly, grabbing the remote to switch the TV off and Jiwon giggled. He honestly found it so sweet how Junhoe would say  _'I get you'_  like Jiwon was some kind of scheduled luxury and he knew Junhoe didn't mean it like that but in Jiwon's mind, he  _did_. 

It made him burst with pride to be the friend that Junhoe seemed to want without even knowing he did. And 'friend' was enough. Honestly, whatever made Junhoe happy was enough.

"Then what?" 

"We're watching a match, of course." 

Jiwon whooped in wholesome agreement, scrabbling to sit up and lean against Junhoe instead, catching Junhoe's raised eyebrow look and he only stuck his tongue out, reaching for a bag of crisps. "This is my element, I'm not gonna have my neck going sore by having to turn my head for ninety damn minutes if I'm lying down."

"Are you the type with annoying ass commentary and hollering?" 

"Yes. Very much so." 

"Would you look at that, me too." 

Jiwon stared at Junhoe with wide, glittering eyes. "Junhoe...I think you're my soulma-" 

Then Junhoe was shoving the cushion in Jiwon's face again, making him fall off the sofa with gasps of laughter. "Call me that again and-" 

"Another empty threat that you won't go through with because you love me too much?" 

Being chased around the house for a second time turned out to be far more fun than anything else they could have done.

 


	9. football (romance) adrenaline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys I'm so sorry I always take so long to update. I hope this makes up for it gah it's a special chapter omg I'm excited and I've already written it oisfdkv okay hope you enjoy!

_\- hey junhoe?_

_Jiwon, hi. It's too late, what is it -_

_\- just wanted to check in. everything good?_

_Not really. -_

_\- oh no...wanna talk about it?_

_Not really. -_

_\- well that's fine. just got worried when u didn't show up today but youre a real popular busy guy i get it_

_It's okay, things should...get better soon. I was thrown in to act as a lifeboat after the ship already sunk, after all. -_

_\- thats so deep_   
_\- if u need any help or company kno i'm here_

_Go to sleep. -_

_\- okay..._   
_\- but! our football match! pls say youre still coming to tht at least!!_

_Well. -_

_\- junhoe i'll cryyyyyy i'll really go straight to ur house and burst into tears in front of u do you WANT THAT_

_... -_   
_Jiwon, I'm coming. Next Monday, right? I've been practicing my kicks, wouldn't miss it for the world. -_

_\- OMG_   
_\- NOW IM GONNA CRY BUT LIKE HAPPY CRYING U KNO MY FEEL_

_Please don't. -_   
_Now you better sleep. -_

_\- yesssssir!_

_I'll send you a goodnight kiss in spirit. -_

_\- wahhh really??? i'm gon have the very bestest sleep ever now_

_At least one of us can. -_

_\- ):_   
_\- im goodnight kissing u back ok_

_Wow, you're successfully making this weird. -_

_\- NO IM NOTWKDHJWCXl_

"I hate this, Jinhwan."

Jinhwan looked up briefly from where he was, glasses at the end of his nose but he still managed to look pretty instead of dorky. Hanbin was lucky. "Hate what?"

Junhoe dropped his papers onto the table, feeling too done. "All of it."

He only had two choices if he was looking at where the company was at right now. Cut down on the wage, or cut down on the employees and neither were options that he wanted to turn to even though they were his only ones. He was desperately trying to look for alternatives but when really detailing the future of all of the ones he could think of, they all seemed to end in the company eventually becoming bankrupt. That was completely the opposite of what Junhoe was here for as a caretaker CEO.

"So, tell me. Who's gonna take this role off of me after I clean things up?" Junhoe said as a change of subject, trying to sound light-hearted and Jinhwan sighed as he walked over, placing a file onto Junhoe's desk.

"There are possible candidates in there who've expressed interest. It's strange how everyone will go for something when it's  _not_  in shambles. You were the only hope we had, none of these geezers would take the job  _now_  but you did."

"Don't try and make me stay. When everything's back in tip-top shape, I'm out of here."

Jinhwan frowned subtly down at the table, nodding. "Where are you gonna go?"

"I could just retire. Become a stay-at-home dad, that's the dream. I'm a multi-millionaire, Jinhwan, I could do anything." Junhoe blinked suddenly, sitting up and staring at Jinhwan who looked very confused. "Hey, I'm a multi-millionaire. I can just pay the cut part of wages out of  _my_  own pocket, I don't need to ration money if I don't completely use the company's."

Jinhwan looked uneasy. "Junhoe, that's gonna be a lot and I don't know if you could get that sorted so quick. Just...look for solutions first because I know that your literal job here is to be a hero and save us, but don't be too noble. Be a businessman, not Superman."

"Assistant, I'm not a businessman, I'm a CEO," Junhoe said firmly, making Jinhwan roll his eyes because that didn't make a lick of sense in his eyes. Junhoe's mind did work very specially, though. "And there's a reason why we get paid three hundred times more than our employees."

"That's disgusting."

"I know. I mean, it's something like that or- I could use a tactic of  _increasing_  wages, that should increase work morale!"

"How have we got to a conclusion that was the complete opposite of the task you were given?"

Junhoe narrowed his eyes. "Because I do not listen to anybody. No-one's superior to me."

"You idiot, the Board of Directors  _are_  your superiors and you need to go talk to them soon. You can't keep dodging meetings, even if you argue your excuses so incredibly well that you brainwash them..."

"But I don't like Jerry. He smells of smoke. I don't  _like_  smoke. And Carla eats the refreshments so loudly!" Junhoe whined, jostling about in his chair like a kid and Jinhwan closed his eyes for a moment, gathering inner peace. "I'll just video-call them..."

"Do whatever you want. You're the CEO, after all."

Junhoe leant back, mouth dropping open in offence. "Is this  _attitude_  I'm hearing?! No, not attitude, you always have that. Are you fed up of me?"

Jinhwan winced, rubbing his head as he shook it, already feeling a headache coming. "Don't...don't bash me for this, I swear I'm not asking for anything. But I think I'm getting so tired that I can't think straight. I keep worrying, and I keep working on things even out of hours because I worry I can't get it done, and I've been close to passing out sometimes and I...well. I haven't had a holiday for two years."

"Is that- is that legal?" Junhoe asked, eyes wide in horror because as a boss, mistreatment of employees made him want to curse out the world. Jinhwan only shrugged and Junhoe noticed the bags under his eyes.

"I didn't want to lose the best job I'd ever get."  

Junhoe slowly pushed his chair back and sat up, resting his hands against his desk. "Jinhwan Kim, thank you for your services. You're now suspended for over-working and not caring about yourself. I don't want to see you here for another four months."

Jinhwan's eyes were so wide, lips trembling as he tried to find the words and the way such a strong confident guy who always commandeered himself so different to his height, how he  _actually_  looked so small now, it hurt Junhoe a little. "F-Four months? No, no- Junhoe, please, I can't sacrifice the-"

"With pay, hyung," Junhoe said softly, and Jinhwan blanched at the honorific. "It's not an actual suspension. I'm giving you the holiday you need, and I'm going to try my very best to make do without you just because I know you'll worry and I don't want you to."

"You're going to be a mess without me."

"I'll be a successful mess. And I'm not kidding, I'll make this work if I keep remembering how much you care, because that makes  _me_  care."

Jinhwan bit his lip, looking down at the table again and Junhoe almost didn't hear the small 'thank you' but he did, so he only nodded and picked up the file, about to dismiss Jinhwan until the elder cleared his throat and said, "But seriously. Where are you going to go after you leave this job?"

"Nowhere," Junhoe said casually. "I like this place."

Jinhwan raised an eyebrow. "Have you and Jiwon been doing  _that_  well?"

Junhoe almost choked. "What- no! This isn't about him! I genuinely like this place and I don't think I can do that to Donghyuk, I can't move again. I can't let him be uprooted so many times, he needs a chance to settle somewhere."

"So why is this the place?"

Now this was the part where Junhoe could have said it was because of Jiwon and Chanwoo. But he still didn't.

"Because I said so. Now leave before I call security on you, you don't work here anymore."

"That's not how it works," Jinhwan muttered as he bowed, looking Junhoe in the eye once and Junhoe sent him a parting grin.

"See you. Tell me all about it when you get back, I want a five thousand word essay if I don't deem your recollection good enough."

"You suck," Jinhwan snorted, resting Junhoe's schedule on the table before he turned around and started walking, and Junhoe couldn't really do anything but watch him. Already missing him. And Jinhwan wasn't the type of person to look back, to wave one last time, and in seconds he was gone and Junhoe suddenly realised that now he was  _actually_  going to be alone here for four months. Well, that was alright. He was used to it.

This was just the first time he had got an assistant that he actually liked.

It wasn't long before Junhoe had to go fetch Donghyuk from school, and thoughts of assistants and successors were gone. He waited there in his trench coat which he really regretted wearing because England had decided to stop being England by making an April day warm, but Junhoe could be okay with nonchalantly dying.

He saw Donghyuk just outside of the school, talking animatedly to a kid who could be called Charlie, Ray, Simon, Alex or other names that Donghyuk had mentioned before, and Junhoe smiled at the sight of him. But then a familiar voice called out his name and he didn't mean for his smile to slip a bit.

"Jiwo-"

But any and every word died in his throat, because suddenly he was being...hugged? Yes. Junhoe was pretty sure this was a hug. Jiwon had thrown his arms around Junhoe's shoulders, crashing into him and Junhoe was just frozen and finding it a little hard to breathe for a second.

"Thank you," Junhoe heard Jiwon murmur over his shoulder, "for giving Jinhwan a break. I was so happy when I found out."

 _Oh, that's what this is about? "_ Y-Yeah, uh...you seem more happy than he did."

Jiwon laughed and Junhoe had missed hearing that. It had only been eight days they hadn't seen each other but it really felt like more. "Honest to God, I'm indebted. You don't know how much he deserves it."

"I  _do_  know, Jiwon," Junhoe deadpanned and his hands hesitantly rested on Jiwon's hips in a way that felt comfortable, he hoped, just because he was starting to feel too awkward not doing anything; but then Jiwon decided to pull back to grip on Junhoe's shoulders lightly and give him a beam, messy hair and crinkled smiling eyes like always. Junhoe was so enchanted that he could barely finish speaking. "That's, um, that's why I gave him the break."

"Oh, right...and you're sure you don't need him?"

"Nope but I'm not ever admitting that because on the surface, I'll make sure it looks like I'm doing great without him."

Jiwon grinned, squeezing Junhoe's shoulders gently. "You're  _so_  great."

Junhoe's heart was really beating a little too fast, and he knew he had to get Jiwon away from him before he exploded. They weren't supposed to have got to this level of comfortability yet. Were they? Stupid Jiwon. Being so nice and touchy and friendly and cute and stupid. "I-I know."

"So, I'll see you tonight?"

"Tonight," Junhoe repeated, nodding and he hoped Jiwon couldn't see his heart eyes that he wished weren't there. "Bye."

"Bye!"

Then finally Jiwon was leaving and Junhoe let go of him, finally feeling like he could actually breathe again...and slowly he looked down beside him. To see Donghyuk. Smirking up at him.

"Don't," Junhoe said immediately, trying to keep his voice level. "I actually almost kissed him and I'm traumatised."

Donghyuk shrugged. "Wasn't gonna say anything."

"I could see it in your eyes-"

"Well, I could see love in  _your_  eyes, so-"

"I SAID DON'T!"

Donghyuk giggled, tugging on Junhoe's arm and Junhoe helplessly followed him, too ashamed to be able to say anything and it was Donghyuk who instigated another conversation. Actually, that was more often than not. "If you want to kiss him then just do it, Dad. I'm sure he won't mind."

"Donghyuk, don't try and describe kisses like it's just some trivial thing, it's really not!"

"I know but if you treat it like one then it won't be as scary! That works with  _everything_. Bungee-jumping? So normal, anyone could do that!"

"Uh, you're triggering my fear of heights and that's  _so_  mean?"

Donghyuk snickered, hugging Junhoe's arm and the latter smiled down at him before looking ahead, making sure they were going the right way. Well, of course they were, since Donghyuk had been the one leading them this time. Donghyuk knew so many things and it made Junhoe so proud.

"If I dare you to kiss him before the summer holidays, would you ground me?"

If he was eating anything, Junhoe would have been a goner from choking. "Yes. Indefinitely."

"I'm gonna take the chance. I'm betting on your trench coat."

Junhoe yelped in horror, hugging his coat tighter to him and Donghyuk, the little devil, only smiled innocently. "I've had this for  _sixteen years_ , it's older than you! I'm not agreeing to that-"

"Alright, fine, choose your coat over your dignity. Not a very good example to be setting your child," Donghyuk shrugged as he let go of Junhoe and walked ahead and Junhoe could only stare after him with an open mouth.

"Wait! Technically I've already given him a goodnight kiss! Over text but..."

Donghyuk turned around then, eyes alight with curiosity. "Wow, old man, perhaps I expected too little."

Then Donghyuk was running off giggling and Junhoe really wanted to throw his shoe at his kid but that might be a little bit of a problem if anyone saw. Not that he ever  _would,_ because the most violence he could ever show to Donghyuk was probably just hugging him too hard which he ended up doing after chasing him down, with Donghyuk wailing for freedom between laughs. "Let go!"

"Not until you take that back, mister! I have game!"

"You haven't dated anyone for like my whole life!"

"You're only thirteen."

"It's embarrassing that you used 'only' to describe that number."

"Why are you always so cocky after you get back from school? What on earth do they teach you?"

Donghyuk only grinned, tugging Junhoe up the slope towards their house with Junhoe glaring at him the whole way. But when Junhoe was trying to open the door, Donghyuk waited until the last second to clamp his arms around him, shoving his face into Junhoe's trench coat and Junhoe rolled his eyes, smiling fondly as he patted Donghyuk's head. He knew the kid loved him. Even if he was very mean sometimes.

(But he got that from his dad, so Junhoe couldn't help being a bit proud.)

###

Being at his son's school pitch at night was actually a lot more amazing than he thought it would be.

It was an adult event, and parents of kids in Year 7 and Year 8 usually wouldn't participate, because they wouldn't want their kid to want to watch them and get too sleepy since they were still young. It was only 6 pm to 8 but apparently that mindset was a habit. Junhoe was a rebel however and there was no way he was going to leave Donghyuk at home.

"CHANWOOOOOOO!" Donghyuk yelled, throwing his arms out as he ran towards the boy who was talking to a few older kids a little ways away. Maybe they were Yunhyeong's friends, but of course Donghyuk didn't mind ruining the moment by slamming into Chanwoo, wrapping his arms around him to be a sloth. "IT'S MEEEEE-"

"Yes, Donghyuk, I'm aware," Chanwoo replied, patting Donghyuk's back before accidentally yelping when Yunhyeong suddenly joined the hug out of nowhere, wailing, "MY BABIES!"

There was a small marching band playing hit songs to fill the place, like it was a proper stadium, and Junhoe looked around in amazement. He knew this school was elite for state, but all the lights, the refreshments, all the people? Junhoe suddenly felt like a celebrity.

"Junhoe?"

"What," Junhoe replied distractedly, staring at how clear the white lines on the pitch were and he barely heard the small laugh as a presence went nearer to him, stopping at his shoulder.

"It's nice, right? It was definitely nothing like this when I went here. I'm glad it can now."

Junhoe turned, blinking at Jiwon who was smiling at him. "You used to go to this school? Wait, you weren't raised in Korea?"

"Born and raised here. This school's more like home than anything, I think," Jiwon said, looking out across the pitch. He looked...cool. And Junhoe didn't usually notice how Jiwon's clothes looked because he would be too caught up in all of the things Jiwon would be saying to him, but this Jiwon suddenly seemed strong and silent. Black long t-shirt, tracksuit trousers, one hand in his pockets and a ball tucked under his other arm. His Astros looked very worn in but that somehow made it cooler. He was a guy with experience. "You didn't know I went here?"

"No clue. I've never met someone like that...where there's like, a  _legacy_  in their family."

"Well I mean, it's just me and Chanwoo, that's not that big of a legacy. I'm just lucky that he wanted to go here," Jiwon said with a shrug before grinning at Junhoe, making the latter feel suspicious instantly and he was definitely right by the way Jiwon took hold of his arm, tugging on it. "Time to see what you can do!"

"W-Wha-" But Jiwon was already running and Junhoe was being dragged which was not nice, so he growled under his breath as he half-heartedly followed and had to gather all his restraint to not crash into Jiwon when the guy stopped in front of a goal and spun around to beam at him. Wow. For once, Jiwon's hair had been neat but now it was messed up all over again and Junhoe had no idea how to feel about that.

Then Jiwon held out the ball, and Junhoe could only stare at it. "Let me see you shoot."

Junhoe blinked. "Um...no thanks."

"I'm doing this with every parent playing! Come on, just do it."

"Why?"

"For a test, duh."

"I'm not warmed up."

"Doesn't matter. Man up."

Junhoe stared at Jiwon in distaste, making Jiwon give him a sheepish smile as he pushed the ball into Junhoe's chest gently. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I had to- I won't even watch!"

"You absolute liar," Junhoe grumbled, taking hold of the ball. He wasn't even shy to shoot, it was just in front of Jiwon where the guy's focus would be completely concentrated on  _him_  – it made Junhoe want to shrink into himself, and he never wanted to do that. He was a confident capable CEO so why was this difficult? "Okay, fine."

So to eliminate any emotions, Junhoe did it as quickly and as detachedly as he could. He had been kind of practising in the back garden. So, first step, put the ball on the ground. Two, breathe. Three, don't look at the ball, look at the goal. Four, draw back. Five, believe in yourself. Six, draw forward, channel power. Seven, connect. Eight, aim. Nine, goal.

"WOAH!"

Junhoe turned, giving Jiwon a look of 'are you happy?' before trudging off to the refreshments bar for a good start-up drink without a word of goodbye, making Jiwon shake his head in amusement and call out, "You'll be a forward with me, by the way! Thanks for coming!"

"I haven't seen you around before! Is your kid new?" one of the mothers asked, looking amazed and Junhoe smiled, about to answer before another guy said, "Don't worry about Lia, she's not a football mum but she does like playing. Junhoe's a big noble CEO, you haven't seen him in the papers?"

Lia gasped while the guy who Junhoe was pretty sure was called Matt patted his back, smiling all big and warm and Junhoe nodded at him. These parents were friendly, it seemed. They all greeted him like he was an old friend and Junhoe did have to admit, he had been seeing some of these parents for four months though he had only been speaking to them sparsely. All Junhoe could really do was nod but their sarky humour drew laughs out of him as they bonded over their universal knowledge of two things, football and parenthood. Then a hand was tugging his shirt.

"Dad, are you making  _friends_?" Donghyuk asked in awe and Junhoe looked at him, wincing.

"Don't say it like that..."

"No, keep going! I just wanted to make sure."

"Aww, your kid's a cute one," someone said brightly and Junhoe almost rolled his eyes when he saw Donghyuk grinning angelically. Though he silently agreed. Donghyuk was the cutest.

"Yeah, he is."

"There's our star player! You're gonna win Nationals for us, aren't you, champ?" another parent called out to Donghyuk, making the latter laugh and call out, "Yes, sir!" and now Junhoe could smile, patting Donghyuk's head lightly.

"PARENT TEAM, TIME TO WARM UP!"

"Oh, that's our cue!" Maybe-Matt cheered, hastily throwing his cup in the bin which definitely didn't get in, making him frown. "This is why I play football, not basketball..."

"One lap around the field."

"I'll kill you," Junhoe said matter-of-factly, and it surprised him when the others laughed. Jiwon raised an eyebrow at him, challenging him...and then there he was in seconds, running the edge of a school field and wondering where things went wrong in life. Junhoe had always hated long distance running, it had been his bane when he was in school. He liked quick things or at least exciting, where it was strenuous, sure, but impressive and  _fun_ , the way it made you feel good to do it overpowered any stress of labour.

"So, Coach. We meet again but now as enemies," Jiwon said, crossing his arms as he faced his opponent metres away who was staring him down just as much as he was.

"The best team wins, old friend," Coach said dynamically, pulling a cap over his head. "Only time will tell who that is this year."

They both stared at each other a while longer before Jiwon called out for the parents and Coach called out for the teachers, both of them staring just  _one_  more second before tearing gazes away from each other and trudging off determinedly.

"Guys, we're gonna do great. I just know. Have fun and be amazing, I know you won't let yourselves down, not cool parents like us," Jiwon announced with a wink, laughing and Junhoe looked around at the parents who all looked fired up, nodding in time with Jiwon, high-fiving, all the like. It brought a smile to Junhoe's lips. "Now, let's play some good ol' football!"

"YEAH!" 

"Wait, sorry, not yet - let's talk game plans!"

"Yeah...!"

Tactics and positions were all discussed and Junhoe tried his best to keep his head in the game even though he lost focus a few times but Matt and a guy ( _another_  person wow, Junhoe was on a roll) called James was nice enough to fill him in. Jiwon kept glancing at them which Junhoe found a little hilarious because it wasn't like he was gonna get as close to anyone as he was with Jiwon in just one night.  _If_  Jiwon's reasoning was jealousy. It probably wasn't. Junhoe probably had something on his face. Like beauty. Junhoe should not have had that drink.

"So we're doing a 4-4-2 formation. Everyone's clear on who they are? Perfect."

Junhoe wouldn't have been clear if Jiwon hadn't told him before all this that he'd be a forward. This was why he never went to meetings...and while everyone was running out onto the pitch, he was lagging behind, feeling a little like he was going to be sick but also not. Were these nerves? He didn't usually get nervous. Oh God. Maybe it was the drink. Gosh he  _really_  shouldn't have drank anything- "GAH!"

Jiwon was pulling on the back of his shirt, making them both draw to a halt while Junhoe stumbled back into Jiwon slightly and the elder caught him before letting him go immediately after, which was weird, and Junhoe had to catch himself instead. He blinked, shaking his head and turning around, so confused. "What happened?"

"Look at me," Jiwon said, pointing at Junhoe's eyes then at his own, and Junhoe felt dumbly compelled for a moment. The spell was kind of broken when Jiwon looked a little too proud of himself for getting Junhoe so cooperative but Junhoe let him off. "You'll do well. You're gonna do so well. And we don't play this to do well anyway! We all have fun and there's lots of yelling and friendly rivalry and falls too, yeah we're clumsy."

"I don't need a pep talk."

"I know. I just wanted to give you one," Jiwon replied like the annoying sweetheart he was, smiling and patting Junhoe's arms hesitantly but not so much so that the message of comfort didn't get through. "Now let's go start already, huh?"  

Junhoe nodded. "Okay." 

The teacher staring him down opposite him before the whistle was blown was oddly scary. She had a rainbow plait weaved into her hair and round glasses and Junhoe was pretty sure she was Donghyuk's art teacher by that description, but according to Donghyuk, she was the sweetest person ever. Right now, her snarl did  _not_  back that up. Junhoe slowly looked away. 

_OH GOD THE WHISTLE-_

Junhoe inwardly panicked for a second as the game started, jumping about a little but then Jiwon was running past him and resting a hand on his shoulder, just for a split-second, and Junhoe felt better. He looked around, running into space behind Matt and he tried to search for the ball, because it's always alarming if you didn't know where the ball is. He let out a silent sigh of relief when he found it, at Jiwon's feet further down the pitch... _wait, shit, I'm supposed to be helping him._

Junhoe tore past the array of people across the pitch, getting near the goal and he tried waving at Jiwon who was getting past a teacher successfully, leading to him grinning angelically at the guy and calling out, "Please give my son a good grade in Maths, his name's Chanwoo, you know him!" 

Junhoe hadn't expected much and he was right, the ball was stolen moments later and Jiwon's shaken face was priceless, windswept as if he had no idea what just happened. Junhoe tried to approach him, to pat his back or something until Jiwon was suddenly screeching  _"CoACH"_  and sprinting off to probably body-slam said coach. Junhoe smiled. 

"Got some drinks, little ones," Yunhyeong said as he took a seat behind Donghyuk and Chanwoo, holding out two cups of soft drink. Donghyuk thanked him while Chanwoo raised an eyebrow, suspicious. 

"Why aren't you with your friends?" 

"I'm your babysitter, that's why," Yunhyeong said, ruffling Chanwoo's hair and the younger grimaced. "Also because my friends aren't actually here." 

"What? But there are Year Tens over-" 

"I'm not friends with every person in the year, Chanwoo." 

Chanwoo blinked, seeming to be really trying to find the words so Donghyuk helped him out. "You do make it seem that way, though." 

"I just talk to them all. It's easy to know people when the classes keep changing each year - but I'm only close with a handful." 

"What about them?" 

"Let's put it this way. I like you guys more," Yunhyeong said gently as he leant down and wrapped his arms around their shoulders. Donghyuk beamed, feeling all gooey inside because Yunhyeong just had that effect and when he looked, Chanwoo had his shy lopsided smile on, when he was finding something too sweet but still in a good way. "Now, I don't know a thing about football but this looks great." 

"Parent-teacher games are always a mess. Last year, Coach and Dad had a spontaneous screaming match about how much the referee sucks - I mean, they were literally arguing the  _same point_  but still acting like they were against each other." 

Yunhyeong burst out laughing, jumping down now to take a seat between them and they both wedged themselves against him, huddling as they watched the game with wide eyes.

"Dad keeps yelling randomly," Donghyuk giggled, looking at Junhoe being all skittish and making noise at every movement that could possibly mean something. "I love this so mu- HEY!" 

Chanwoo was immediately standing up, throwing out an arm. "THAT DID NOT COUNT! THAT WAS A FOUL, SOMEHOW, I'M SURE! OUR GOALKEEPER SUCKS! I WOULD DO SO MUCH BETTER! DON'T YOU  _DARE COUNT THAT, REF, IM WATCHING YOU-_ " 

"One goal to the Teachers!" the referee called out and all the parents groaned, except for Junhoe who just watched with a frown. The football coach was actually amazing. He was probably on Jiwon's level when it came to attacking, and Junhoe felt so disheartened at what he was thinking...but he had to. He stealthily walked over to Jiwon who was glaring daggers at Coach and said quickly, "I'm going to go into defence. Swap me with someone." 

Jiwon's glare instantly fell as he stared at Junhoe in shock, then it turned almost sad. "But...we were gonna be a...dynamic duo..." 

"Shut up, this is about winning, don't be cute." 

"WHAT- I'm not-" 

"If I focus," Junhoe sighed heavily, very unwilling, "I  _guess_  I'll do good." 

Jiwon looked unconvinced. That was until seven minutes later, when an English teacher crossed the ball over to Coach who definitely would have shot if Junhoe hadn't swept in front of him, blocking the ball to go to the middle of the pitch and Junhoe just about managed to come across like he wasn't going to fall over. Lia received it once she had snapped out of late surprise, excitedly sending it to Jiwon who curled it around a Physics teacher who were usually  _always_  good at these games (probably because of their voodoo formulae they could put to use) and got it into the back of the net.  

Cue the screams.

 _"victoria nostrum erit,"_ Junhoe said quietly, smiling, then someone was clapping a hand onto his shoulder. 

"Latin, eh? Nice.  _perdetis._ "

Junhoe gasped sharply, whirling around. "How  _dare_  you? You don't know that." 

"You're not good at this game. You're just good at reading what's going to happen," Coach said with a grin on his face and Junhoe wanted to gasp again. "But then that also means that you are, actually, good at this game if not conventionally. I'll take you as a challenge-" 

"I don't need this drama, Coach, this is a free gag game,  _mitescere,_ " Junhoe interrupted blankly before walking off, leaving the coach looking incredibly offended. The parents were celebrating like crazy, with Jiwon holding up like three people as he cheered like hell, and Junhoe was too late to join them so he just waved at Matt who grinned at him, jumping up and down exuberantly and Junhoe laughed.  

"Dad's always had a soft spot for attackers but he's better at analysing defenders."  

"Well, my soft spot's always with the defenders," Yunhyeong hummed, kissing Chanwoo's forehead and Chanwoo squirmed, blushing like crazy. Donghyuk rolled his eyes, grinning. 

"I mean, technically,  _are_  goalkeepers defenders?"

"Hey, yes we are! We're not just  _defenders_ , we're  _the_  Defender!" Chanwoo barked, making the others dissolve into giggles, falling against each other. "It's half-time, you two, get  _off_  me..."

"-and then I told him to calm down in Latin and I felt  _so cool_  and I might have stilted your entire school football career but you get it, right?" Junhoe raved, sipping another drink while Donghyuk tended to his leg. 

"It's fine, I'm too good for him to lay off." 

"There's the Koo family confidence, get some," Junhoe cheered, holding out his fist and Donghyuk laughed as he bumped it. 

"Dad, I don't even have your surname." 

"I know! But you like  _half_  have it. In spirit, you're a Kim-Koo and Kim-Koos are the best type of people." 

"Hey, I like the sound of that..." 

Junhoe patted his head, speaking of going to get another drink and he was halfway there until he felt the lightest touch on his hip. "Do you wanna break into the school with me and go to the bathrooms?" 

Junhoe turned around, raising an eyebrow. "I'm pretty sure the school's actually  _open_  for that reason, Jiwon. There is absolutely no need to break in."

Jiwon shrugged, smiling and it was happening, Junhoe was being taken by the smile again. That was until someone behind them was calling out, "I'M HERE!" 

Junhoe blinked in confusion and Jiwon looked  _so_  done with life. "God, that's- that's Gareth. He's a special-needs dad and a downright narcissist, he needs to get everything he wants because- his daughter's disabled. Oh my lord, I sound so bad right now but he  _gets on my nerves-_ "

"Jiwon! Who you gonna kick out to make way for me, mate?" Gareth called out jovially, a smirk-smile on his face as he walked towards them and Jiwon blinked at him. 

"What?" 

"Gotta defend, my man." 

"Gareth, I thought you weren't coming. You made it a  _very_  big thing that you weren't coming." 

"And I wasn't! But Laura insisted. Don't want to be left out from the fun, right-" 

"Gareth, Laura's the one who's disabled, not you," Junhoe said bluntly and Jiwon slapped a hand over his mouth while Gareth stared at him.  

"Junhoe, you can't just-"

"You what?"

"Oh nothing, don't worry," Junhoe said innocently and Gareth seemed to buy it. Moron. "Oh, you're a defender, right?" 

"Mhm." 

"Take my position. You'll fit right in," Junhoe grinned, patting Gareth's shoulder before walking off, back to Donghyuk who actually sadly wasn't there anymore so Junhoe had no clue what he was going to do for the next twenty minutes, but he had forgotten about one thing. The guy going after him, clutching onto his arm. 

"Junhoe, no, you can't.  _Please._ " 

"Hey, hey, it's cool, I'm out of my depth anyway. Coach can speak Latin too and that's always been my one way to intimidate," Junhoe mumbled desolately and Jiwon peered at him in amused confusion. 

"Well...come with me." 

"So we're breaking in but not really?" 

"We're breaking in but  _yes_  really." 

"Goodness..." 

So they rushed off, with Jiwon looking from side to side and keeping low while all Junhoe could do was look a little fondly, but not too fondly because Jiwon was an idiot, and then Jiwon was gesturing to the door while whisper-yelling, "Go, go!" 

"It's literally open, Jiwon," Junhoe deadpanned, and he snorted when Jiwon quietly imitated him out of annoyance. And it was really weird how there was something magical about going into a school with no central heating on and lights on when it was dark outside. So weird. He let Jiwon lead the way through the maze, and questioning about passing one bathroom was met with 'there's one that's prettier than all the others, that's the kind of thing you deserve' and Junhoe was stunned into silence.  

_I know you're joking but don't make my heart flutter like that, it's gross..._

"Why did you ask me to break into the bathrooms with you again?" Junhoe asked as he was tugged into the 'prettiest bathroom' which was actually quite nice, soft peach walls and a subtle scent and all that, and Jiwon snickered, shaking his head. 

"You and your straightforwardness. I'm literally in love with every word you say." 

"You're so bold today." 

"It's the football adrenaline," Jiwon muttered, though he seemed to be wanting to say something else but he didn't get there. So Junhoe tried to prompt him. 

"And...?" 

"There's no and." 

"I know there is. You're possessive over me, you don't like that I'm making friends."  

_So much for only prompting._

"Shut up!" Jiwon yelled and it echoed so loudly that Jiwon immediately covered his mouth with both hands after. Junhoe could only smile, taking a step closer. Jiwon slowly brought his hands down, while also looking down as he mumbled, "That is  _not_  it. It just makes me feel weird. I'm used to it only being me." 

"You're friendly with these people, Jiwon. Why can't I be?" 

"Of course you can! Do whatever makes you happy, I'm serious!" 

"I'm not letting you go, you know," Junhoe said, shamelessly grinning at this point as he moved closer again and Jiwon started holding onto a sink bowl, very tightly by the looks of it. "You are, at length, a lot more than the others. We've been through weird things- oh yes, we've had a date, you've shown up at my house uninvited, we've had a penalty-shoot-out? All sorts of stuff." 

Jiwon finally looked up then, turning to face Junhoe. Junhoe was expectant, wondering what Jiwon could possibly say in reply, until the elder blurted out, "You know the worst thing? Laura's mother is like the nicest human ever. She doesn't deserve that shit husband." 

Junhoe laughed, for some reason finding it so  _immensely_  funny how evasive Jiwon was being. "I'm sure she doesn't. But I am gonna let that 'shit husband' play instead of me. I'm not made for this stuff, I was already getting tired."  

"You said you wouldn't miss it for the world," Jiwon murmured, his voice slightly wobbling and God no, Jiwon wasn't allowed to do that. He couldn't make Junhoe feel bad.

"You won't actually cry, right?" 

Jiwon pouted at him and Junhoe's heart was defenceless. "I'm sensitive." 

"I know," Junhoe said almost under his breath, and he didn't notice Jiwon leaning closer to try and hear him better. "Jiwon, let's just- talk about this for a second. Are we friends?" 

"Yeah. Yeah, of course," Jiwon answered softly, eyes warm with worry. Junhoe nodded, swallowing and he had to mentally prepare himself a lot more than he should have for what he wanted to ask next. But then he remembered how he literally wanted to  _stay here,_ in  _this_  neighbourhood, almost only because of  _this_  man, and why was that? Why was Jiwon that special when he honestly shouldn't be? 

"And nothing more?" 

Junhoe's voice gave out but Jiwon was wide-eyed, meaning he had heard enough. 

"I don't...I-I don't know. I really don't." 

"Neither do I and I hate it because I feel like a stupid  _teenager,_ " Junhoe groaned, fanning his face and Jiwon smiled, eyes fond. "I'm twenty-seven. Why am I getting a schoolboy crush?" 

"On me? A schoolboy crush on me?" Jiwon asked as he lit up, sounding far too hopeful and Junhoe stared at him like he was mad. 

"You're such an  _idiot._ " 

"Don't call your crush an idiot! That's not how you get guys!" 

"Well, I do know how to get guys. It's easy," Junhoe said quietly, reaching out to grip Jiwon's waist and Jiwon's breath hitched, arms falling over Junhoe's shoulders. "I just haven't really needed to try and I still won't because I don't want to... _seduce_  you." 

"For the record, I've been falling for you when you haven't been trying at all," Jiwon whispered and Junhoe was enthralled by too many things for him not to do it. He pecked Jiwon's lips and it was nothing, it was seriously nothing but his heart burst inside him and Jiwon was breathing as hard as if they had just made out, clutching onto Junhoe's shoulders like it was his lifeline and Junhoe would one hundred percent kiss him again if he had enough emotional capacity. And another heart that hadn't exploded yet. 

"Football adrenaline," Junhoe gasped out and Jiwon nodded frantically. 

"Football adrenaline!" 

"I've also had two drinks." 

"Alcohol adrenaline! Wait-" 

"No, I promise I'm not drunk. Just a bit more brazen," Junhoe muttered. It was the right thing to say because stupid, cute, friendly, touchy Jiwon with stupid sparkling eyes and a stupid beautiful happy smile was resting a hand on the back of Junhoe's neck and leaning closer to kiss him again, just as short as the first time so still barely anything yet Junhoe's heart hadn't mended yet to be able to take the fuzzy feelings overloading his system. Everything about it was soft. Jiwon's skin, the kiss, Jiwon's lips, the atmosphere, Jiwon's touch, even Jiwon's underlying  _scent_. Everything. 

"We're men in our late twenties kissing in a secondary school's bathroom and only one of us has drank anything. What the hell are we doing," Jiwon breathed out in a rush of air and Junhoe shook his head, barely able to say, "I don't know," before Jiwon was taking hold of his arm and they were dashing back outside, all the way to the pitch. Junhoe had to let him go and Jiwon frowned, looking close to tears again as he waved Junhoe goodbye and Junhoe rolled his eyes at the dramatics before finding Donghyuk in the stands. 

"Hey, little men," he said to the three as he took a seat next to them and they looked at him in confusion. Junhoe looked back. "There something on my face?" 

"Why the hell aren't you playing, Dad?!" 

"Don't think my legs could take it, Dong." 

"Aw," Donghyuk sighed but he nodded, leaning into Junhoe's side. And Junhoe was still really fizzing with adrenaline. Fuzzy adrenaline. Romance adrenaline. Jiwon adrenaline. "Okay." 

"By the way, I'm keeping the trench coat." 

"O...kay?" But then it seemed to hit Donghyuk by the dire change in his expression, and Junhoe had to choke back his laughter. "WAIT, WHEN THE  _HELL_  DID YOU-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AFTER 50K THEY ACTUALLY KISSEDEBSJFDHJLCHBAHHHHHHHHH
> 
> AND YES THIS BOOK IS 50K WORDS AND ONLY NINE CHAPTERS I'M SO TERRIBLE


	10. small victories can mean just as much

_"For the second year straight, Parents win!"_

In this moment, Jiwon wasn't sure if he had ever felt happier and okay, he probably had been if he took Chanwoo's birth or the time the kid first spoke or walked into account but he wasn't right  _now_. He hugged everyone in sight, screeching like mad because there was absolutely no point in being cool sometimes. He even patted Gareth's back.

"DAD!"

"Kiddoooooo," Jiwon wailed, holding his arms out and Chanwoo ran at him, jumping at him into a hug and Jiwon whirled him around before setting him back down, squeezing him tightly. "Did we do well?!"

"You did  _so_  well, Dad."

"Oh my God, Chanwoo-approval, I've got Chanwoo-approval," Jiwon sobbed, patting Chanwoo's head before pulling back, looking every which way. "Where's Junhoe? I have to scream with him too even for just five seconds!"

"Oh, he left. Donghyuk got all sleepy so he wanted to take him home as soon as possible, they only just about stayed until the end of the game."

Jiwon blinked, feeling disheartened by the disappointment settling inside him. He didn't need to be disappointed, he understood after all. "Ah."

"He wanted me to tell you bye."

"Easily the sweetest thing anyone's said to me."

"He's not much of a speaker."

"Yeah, I know."

"He does try for you, though," Chanwoo said, taking hold of Jiwon's hand before dragging him off, and Jiwon blinked at the statement. But he was caught up in the others again, teachers shaking his hands and he smiled at them, trying to stay civil even when something caught his eye. A silhouette at the end of the field leading to an exit, but not via the car park, and Jiwon wondered who was going that way. Until he started recognising the silhouette, seeing a kid on the back of a man who was holding onto his arms, the kid's sleepy face resting on his shoulder. Jiwon smiled, and sent them a silent goodbye.

As if on cue, his lips tingled. He still couldn't believe that any of that had happened tonight. The bathroom, the words, hell, even Junhoe's hand on his  _hip_  let alone anything to do with his lips, and Jiwon just knew he was going to be internally screaming for weeks on end and he wasn't that far off.

"GUESS WHAT I'VE ADDED TO MY BUCKET LIST!" Jiwon yelled, tearing through the living room to get to the microwave before it finished...microwaving, and Chanwoo called out from his room, "I'm supposed to be asleep, Dad."

Jiwon grabbed his sandwich and a tissue roll and raced to Chanwoo's room to open the door quietly and wag a finger at the kid. "And yet you're  _not_ , young mister, are you?"

Chanwoo blinked. "That's not applicable here. That's completely- just tell me the bucket list thing."

"I added ' _kiss Junhoe a second time',_ " Jiwon said, beaming brightly as he wrapped the sandwich in tissue and Chanwoo stared at him.

"Dad, you're supposed to put things that aren't easily attainable on that list."

"I know! And it isn't! Junhoe kissed me because of alcohol and adrenaline and we're like neeeever gonna get that opportunity again and so I'm planning to guilt him into kissing me on my deathbed."

"Tell me you're kidding..."

Jiwon shook his head, sitting on the edge of Chanwoo's bed. "This was like...a massive victory. A miracle sort of thing. It doesn't seem real, I don't feel like it actually happened and I seriously think me and him will go back to normal after this so, I just wanna hold onto it in some kind of extravagant, crazy way."

"Because you're extravagant and crazy."

"Perhaps."

"Dad, take it off your bucket list. Don't make it out to be something so out of your reach because I'm not letting you do that," Chanwoo said, resting a hand on Jiwon's arm. "You'll kiss him again. For now, just look out for the smaller victories, like getting closer to him and sappy stuff about how his smile makes you feel. I'm always quietly rooting for you."

"Are you  _sure_  you're only thirteen?" Jiwon asked with narrowed eyes, wrapping an arm around Chanwoo's shoulders and the younger shrugged, leaning against Jiwon.

"I read books. And I observe."

"You're the complete opposite of me as a kid. I don't know how it happened."

"Well, I didn't know you when you were a kid. You read books  _now_ , to pass the time. I inherited how you're so chill about some things."

"Yeah, you're the chillest littlie," Jiwon grinned, ruffling Chanwoo's head. "It just doesn't seem like you've got many habits from me..."

"Your love for football. Your manners. Your life mottos, your weird words of wisdom that I'm honestly always following. Getting really passionate when you're excited. Falling for a pretty guy out of your league."

"Hey,  _no-one_  is out of  _your_  league," Jiwon argued before blinking as he properly processed every word. "And well...okay. Maybe, there are some things."

"Yeah, because you're my father. You're my  _one_  parent. And you're a really good one," Chanwoo said quietly, snuggling into Jiwon and Jiwon wanted to yap in tearful happiness as he leant down to rest his head on Chanwoo's, hugging the guy tight. Chanwoo was a star. He was independent yet he still needed Jiwon, Jiwon still  _mattered_  and he wished he'd never stop mattering.

"You got your eyes from your mother, you know," Jiwon said out of nowhere and Chanwoo looked up at him.

"You never talk about her."

"Yeah, I know...but it's not because I'm bitter or anything. It's just because you never really ask questions. And she may not be Korean, but you honestly look like her."

"Is that...bad?"

"No, baby, no, I'm just saying it for the sake of random knowledge. Sometimes I wonder why you don't bring her up."

"I just thought it might be awkward," Chanwoo mumbled, fiddling with the duvet. "And she's not really a part of my life, so..."

Jiwon smiled. "If you say so."

"Did you ever love her?"

"I felt like I could, if I tried. I really liked her. But she did push me away, and I honestly didn't hear from her those whole nine months you were in her belly. But I kept trying, and the best I could do was reach out to her mother. We had a lot of talks in the afternoon with tea and I gave her money to help with the baby. She was such a nice woman." Jiwon laughed then, making Chanwoo blink. "She kept saying she wished that her daughter would want to end up with me, that I was a real nice kid. I wasn't that nice, really. I was just young and polite and scared and hopeful."

"How did you end up liking her, like...my...mother...if you didn't really talk to her?"

"I don't know. I mean, we talked quite a bit beforehand, and her mother would also tell me about her, and before when I was with her sometimes she was kinda sweet and I didn't always mind how blunt and rude she was, it was kinda endearing."

"Oh my God, Dad, you have a type."

"What?!" Jiwon yelped, far too surprised by the fact that those words had come out of  _Chanwoo's_  mouth, and the younger stared at him like it was the most blatantly obvious thing in the world.

"Junhoe's like that too."

"Don't you dare. Junhoe's nothing like her."

"Okay I beg to differ but-"

"Junhoe stayed," Jiwon said firmly. "Junhoe tolerates me more. Junhoe smiles at me more. Junhoe doesn't hate my guts."

"Why on earth did you like this woman?!"

Jiwon snickered, cuddling Chanwoo once more. "It faded."

"Do you ever wonder where she is?"

"Yeah, but not a lot. I'm sure she's living her life being some rebellious busking traveller. Or maybe she settled down. Maybe she fell in love. I just hope she's happy."

"Me too. I hate her a little but, me too."

"Go to sleep, bub," Jiwon hummed, kissing the top of Chanwoo's head and Chanwoo nodded, slowly regressing down into his bed before resting his head on his pillow. Jiwon patted his chest. "You can sleep in if you want. I'll take you to school late."

"No, no, I'll be fine...just, take the Junhoe thing off your bucket list."

"Alright, alright, I promise. Good night."

"Night..."

Jiwon was quiet as he got up and left the room, turning off the lights on the way. He walked over to the kitchen and sat down by the counter, taking a bite of his sandwich. It wasn't quite warm anymore but it was still good enough. He reached out for his bucket list and sifted through the array of medicine and stationery and so much assorted stuff in the box at the end of the counter to pick out a pen. He kept to his word, and crossed it out. But then he decided to add two more.

_122\. Find out how Melissa's doing._

_123\. Fall in love. Actual love that will last a while._

In the corner of his eye, Jiwon could see that his phone screen was lit up. He reached out to take hold of it, almost not getting it and he  _cursed_  his small arms that weren't even that small but he got there soon. His eyes lit up with the blue light, as well as emotion as he realised who was texting him. Quite a few times, it seemed. One five minutes, then two, then one. As if Junhoe kept on worrying that what he was saying wasn't enough. God, Jiwon wanted to just  _hug_  him, and he was annoyed at himself for putting his phone on silent now.

_\- Sorry I couldn't say goodbye!_   
_\- Well done on the match._   
_\- It was so much fun watching._

_i hope it was fun playing toooo -_

_\- Oh, it was!_

_hey play a full game next year? pretty pleeease? -_

_\- I think that depends on Gareth._

_gareth can su c k it -_

_\- Ooh, calm down, feisty._

_i promise to stand up to him next year! -_

_\- I can do that myself, it's alright. It's well-appreciated, though._

_aww ): how can I be a knight to someone who can fight their own battles? -_

_\- Don't be my knight. You're my equal in every way._

_thats_ _so -_   
_so cute ;_; ihate_ _u_ _-_

_\- The biggest lie._   
_\- Goodnight_

_niiiiiiiiiight -_

Jiwon slowly put his phone down, smiling uncontrollably. All these tiny things that made Jiwon's heart momentarily flutter, of having Junhoe text him first, having Junhoe wish him good night, they all added up to mean quite a lot more than it seemed. Kisses may make Jiwon's heart explode, but they didn't last, they didn't mean the best of something.

Jiwon decided to add something to his bucket list.

_124\. Learn to appreciate the small victories._

###

The office was in a hubbub that morning, a lot of whispers being passed around and Jiwon was really confused when he walked in and no-one started at him for being late. Jiwon slowly took a seat at his desk, asking Hanbin many questions with his eyes and the guy grinned at him, wheeling himself over in his chair. "Just some chat about my beautiful hubby's company."

"Don't ever call Jinhwan your 'hubby' and what about it? That's Junhoe's company too- what about it?!"

"Nothing bad, everyone's just praising how Junhoe's sharing his own salary with his workers. Had no idea a dude that crass was so generous."

"Junhoe's not crass..."

"Nah, mate," Hanbin snorted, resting a hand on Jiwon's back. "He definitely is. You're just blinded by luuuurv-"

"ORDER!" Seokjin yelled out so loudly that it was unimaginable, holding some files and the sonority was explained by the megaphone Youngmin was raising for him. "WHO THINKS WE SHOULD GO TO THE CEO AND TELL HIM TO TREAT US LIKE THIS?!"

"YEAH!"

"You guys get some of the most adequate pay in the country, sit your asses down," the CEO said firmly as he walked into the room and the racket instantly quietened as Youngmin lowered the microphone, hiding behind Seokjin a little who still looked just as defiant as before.

"Perhaps that is true but-"

"Seokjin, don't try me. Come to me when you don't have a more than balanced financial situation."

Seokjin frowned and for the first time in forever, he had actually been defeated. Jiwon and Hanbin shared looks of amazement as Seokjin rested his face in Youngmin's shoulder once they had sank back into their seats, and Youngmin robotically patted his back. The CEO rolled his eyes.

"CEO Koo is a caretaker and nothing more, it is his job to be a hero since remember, his company is not in the stable position ours is. It is very admirable what he has done but I'm sure it was more or less required, rather than being an added luxury. If any of you ever have financial troubles then of course you can talk to me, but that does not seem to be the case. Now back to work."

The CEO turned on his heel and walked back out, and Jiwon couldn't help but briefly think that that was one cool dude. Seokjin was muttering something about having only been joking but he was going back to work now, as well as everyone else, with the level of chat falling to the usual. Hanbin winked at Jiwon, whispering loudly, "Guess your sugar daddy's the sweetest of them all," before spinning away and Jiwon turned bright, bright red. 

He took out his phone. 

_heeeeyyyy well done on hitting top news dude ur like the talk of my company! -_

Almost immediately, Junhoe was typing back which amazed Jiwon a little. Words popped up not long after. 

_\- Meet me at the coffee shop in your break._

Jiwon almost choked. Well, that was  _not_  what he had been expecting. It had been a while since Junhoe had been that straightforward. 

He lay his phone back down on his desk when he saw Hanbin giving him a questioning look. "What is it?" 

"I think I might be going on my first date in fifteen years that's not part of a bet." 

Hanbin raised an eyebrow. "Cool, but...how many dates have you been on that's part of a bet?" 

"Three. One of them was with a cow, she liked hugs." 

"What goes on..." 

Jiwon wasn't sure if he should... _do_  anything. Like brush up on his look, God, maybe he should have ironed his shirt, but he wondered why he was worrying now when he hadn't ever worried before. What had he done for their date on Valentine's? Well, he had  _kind of_  tried to look better than usual, but this wasn't a fancy restaurant, this was a coffee shop. Junhoe wouldn't care what he looked like, right? Junhoe didn't seem to care about that stuff. Hell, Junhoe had kissed him when he was in dirtied sports gear and sweaty as hell. 

So, Jiwon decided to do nothing. 

(He did fix his hair a tiny bit looking at a car window but that didn't count.) 

He walked on. Even though he had a goal in sight for location, the walk still felt almost as leisurely as normal, and the air was warm so he shrugged off his suit jacket. Birds were chirping. Trees were swaying. And there was a tall man standing outside the coffee shop across the road, with sunglasses on and a pink balloon in his left hand, held by the string. Jiwon did a double-take, stopping right where he was, thinking casually... _what the hell._

Junhoe's trench coat was nowhere to be seen, probably because of the temperature, and he was wearing a white downy shirt with blue jeans. He looked so effortlessly good and Jiwon had to pause a second longer, gathering his thoughts before he slung his jacket over his shoulder and crossed the road. 

"Junhoe?" 

Junhoe perked up at the sound of his name, smiling at Jiwon as he took his sunglasses off. "Hey." 

"What's with the, uh...balloon?" Jiwon asked confusedly, pointing at the thing and Junhoe pushed himself off of the coffee shop wall before giving Jiwon the balloon. 

"I just came back from my niece's birthday party. Well, from dropping Dong at school, actually. I didn't want him to miss it."   

Jiwon's eyes were wide, and he absent-mindedly hugged the string of the balloon to his chest a little. "You have a niece?" 

"Yeah, she's nine. My sister lives nearby so I just kind of stopped off there and it was nice - niece ruined my jumper though," Junhoe sighed, but he didn't look upset. "At least it's warm today."

"Junhoe?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Why am I here?" 

Junhoe perked up like he had just remembered his meaning for existence. "Oh, right! I wanted to show you something I found...and it won't take long, I promise." 

Junhoe turned and went into the coffee shop without even awaiting Jiwon's reaction and the latter blinked, deciding to follow him in because he didn't have much of a choice. The same table as they had sat at before had a dark square bag resting on it and Junhoe took a seat, opening it up to take out a laptop that made Jiwon smile. Just because it was blue. 

"I looked up your name," Junhoe said as Jiwon was about to take a seat next to him, but Jiwon froze halfway. 

"What?" 

"Well, I was just curious. And to be fair, I didn't find  _all_  that much but I did find this video on YouTube. It was uploaded by a football academy?" 

"Yeah, I used to...go to one..." Jiwon mumbled as he finished sitting down, a bit shaken up already. "Uh, what's the video called?" 

"Jiwon Kim, Future Legend." 

"Oh God...have you watched it yet?" 

"No, not yet. But have you?" 

Jiwon bit his lip. "It's been ten years, so." 

Junhoe patted his arm. "Let's watch it." 

Jiwon only covered up half his face with his shirt instead of answering but Junhoe seemed to deem that a yes since he was opening up the laptop and pressing play, leaving Jiwon to already be taken by the cinematics of his ex-academy's opening. And then young him was suddenly there, grinning as he held a trophy and cameras took photos of him at every angle. Jiwon was barely aware of Junhoe leaning closer. 

"You haven't changed much." 

"I get that a lot..." 

"When I was younger, I remember this was all I wanted to do. I wasn't crazy smart, I wasn't really good at anything in particular except for this. I could never really forget how it made me feel, playing football," voiceover Jiwon said as he was shown with all this dynamic editing as he kicked a ball into the back of the net. Real-life Jiwon groaned quietly, hiding his face in Junhoe's shoulder. "My favourite part has to be the adrenaline. It always makes me feel like I can do absolutely anything." 

"Yeah, that's true," Junhoe muttered under his breath. 

"Jiwon Kim from London, only nineteen years old, was scouted by many academies and clubs when he was in his last year of sixth form. In his last match of his school career, he had never played better, scoring a hat-trick and performing some delightful crosses. He is one of the most dynamic forwards of the youth today." 

Replays of that game and Jiwon's goals were on the screen now and Junhoe was amazed, eyes wide as he watched and a smile peeked onto his lips when he saw Jiwon running at his teammates, collapsing onto them with screams of victory and real-life Jiwon was slowly looking up now to watch, a lump forming in his throat. He missed it. He missed it all so much.  

"Jiun-hyung," Jiwon whispered as his brother came on screen, all smiles. 

"No-one has the tenacity that my brother has. Not even kidding, he's so hard-working yet charming as hell and he'll get a smile on your face in no time, and that kind of person is the perfect type you want on your team. Even if you wouldn't call him a born leader exactly, he was such a good team captain at his school mostly because of how good he was at listening to everyone and how well he knew everyone. He never left anyone out. His skills don't really just end at playing good football, that annoying endearing slugger." 

"People always thought that I played football to get girls," young Jiwon said, laughing a little. "Even I thought that for a while because it was honestly nice to get the attention that I got but really...playing made me happy. Besides, after Chanwoo, that stuff completely stopped mattering."  

Jiwon's arms went around Junhoe's neck now, holding onto him tight and Junhoe blinked in surprise. "What, what?" 

"Nothing, it just-" 

"When Jiwon was only seventeen, he entered the struggles of parenthood. Even at such a young age, he kept the child and raised him as a single father," the voiceover said and then showed home videos of Jiwon playing with a baby Chanwoo, kissing his head and grinning down at him. Junhoe could see the familiar warm love in young Jiwon's eyes, something that Jiwon still had now. The home videos kept shifting, to ones like Jiwon twirling Chanwoo around in a living room, and to someone who looked like Jiwon's mother holding Chanwoo on a pitch while Jiwon in football gear ran at him, glowing from sweat and happiness as he scooped Chanwoo up and hugged him tight. 

"Make it stooooop," Jiwon whined, feeling tears forming as he squished his cheek against Junhoe's shoulder, not able to tear his eyes away but he didn't want to watch anymore, and Junhoe smiled at him but didn't do anything. 

"He stayed in school and kept up his grades, as well as still attending every football match which is what led to him being scouted. We were lucky enough to be chosen by him and for half a year, we have been training Jiwon diligently to become one of our future stars in the main team. But, he has made a decision." 

"I love playing football," young Jiwon said quietly, hands together as he didn't quite look at the camera. "But I've realised that, a change happened. My son is my everything." 

"As of today, Jiwon Kim is leaving our academy to tend to his son easier," a man said and by the overlaid text in white, he was the manager of the academy. "We had high hopes but of course this is priority and as we all say our goodbyes, we want Jiwon to know that whatever he does, he has people who believe in him. Whether for football or not, he can only be described as a future legend."  

The montage ended with a slow-motion shot of Jiwon with his team, and Jiwon realised with a start that he was actually crying. Why was he this sensitive? All the memories and the home videos that he used to binge-watch back when Chanwoo was young and Jiwon would get sad sometimes, and then seeing his  _brother_  who he missed more than he could imagine. Then all his teammates. People who he didn't keep in touch with anymore, people who all had their own lives now so separate from his and Jiwon wondered if they remembered him. 

Jiwon was taken out of his thoughts a little when a hand gently raised his head off Junhoe's shoulder, and then a tissue was dabbing at Jiwon's eyes. The tenderness in the touch just made Jiwon cry harder as he shook his head and he barely heard Junhoe sigh softly. 

"I-I told you to s-stop it, now l- _look_  at me..."

"I'm sorry," Junhoe said quietly and Jiwon blinked away some of the tears, looking at Junhoe just to glare at him and the fact that Junhoe was smiling really spiked his anger more. 

" _What's so-_ " 

"You look cute." 

"Junhoe, you  _never_  say that to a crying man."

"But I can say it to a crying Jiwon," Junhoe said casually and Jiwon's mouth fell open, so ready to argue until Junhoe leant closer and kissed him, making Jiwon melt into his chair. 

"D-Don't do that...that's not fair..." 

"Yeah I shouldn't have, you taste salty," Junhoe said with a grimace before snickering when Jiwon slapped his arm. "So...that's why you never went into national football, then." 

"It's kind of obvious, I mean, what else could it have been?" 

"Nah, you could've had an existential crisis and just dropped everything." 

"That sorta did happen. I was wondering if I really wanted to drop my dream job which was literally so close that I could  _taste_  it and I had this breakdown and my brother was there to help and then Chanwoo walked in all like 'dadda' and I was like 'my  _baby_ ' and yeah, it was decided. I needed cash  _and_  time that I wouldn't get at the academy so I just chose what was best for both of us." 

"Do you regret it?" 

"Not really. Mostly because everything turned out so amazing, even if it was just watching matches with Chanwoo or being able to watch how he grew up. I'm so glad I was there for it all. I'm so glad I'm still there," Jiwon said, smiling a little and he gratefully took the tissue Junhoe offered him. Jiwon sighed, curling up in the chair as he leant back in it and looked up at Junhoe, at his serious face and pretty eyes. Junhoe was looking at the screen, before he turned and saw Jiwon staring. 

"What?" 

Jiwon smiled contentedly. "You kissed me again." 

_And it didn't feel like explosions or fireworks or adrenaline or a massive victory, it just felt like...warm fuzz._

Junhoe rolled his eyes, typing something into the computer but his cheeks were the tiniest bit pink. "Yeah, it's no biggie." 

"So it was a small victory!" 

"What?" 

"Nothing."  

"This is why people don't talk or think about kisses after they've happened, Jiwon." 

"Oh, that's true! So if we don't acknowledge it, then it won't be weird?" 

"I guess." 

Jiwon nodded, deciding to keep that in mind. No excessive thinking then it'd be easier. If he just emptied his mind then he could probably take over the world. 

"Let me walk you back," Junhoe said as he started getting up, closing his laptop and putting it back in the bag. Jiwon's eyes widened as he quickly stood up, clutching onto his suit jacket and the balloon.  

"Youngmin will  _kill_  me if he saw me with you. In fact, any of my colleagues would!"

"Oh come on, I won't go inside," Junhoe said with the most alluring smile Jiwon had ever seen and  _why_  did Jiwon have to be so subservient to gorgeous people... "Unless you want me to. To mess with them." 

Jiwon clasped his hands together, resting them in front of his mouth. "Why do I like that idea?" 

Junhoe grinned, putting his sunglasses back on before nodding ahead to say that Jiwon should lead the way. Jiwon did so, fizzing as they left the shop and crossed the road, aka the perfect opportunity to take hold of Junhoe's hand but Jiwon still couldn't dare. 

"You know, you look happier now than you did back then. You looked like you held an air of determination and importance but now you just seem happy."

"Well, I  _told_  you I'm the happiest I've ever been at the moment. I've reached enlightenment." 

"I don't think that's quite right." 

"Probably but it sounds nice." 

They got to the building soon enough and Jiwon went in, smiling at the receptionist who smiled back but it immediately fell when she saw Junhoe who smiled at her charmingly. 

"Good afternoon, madam." 

"H-Hello..." 

Jiwon turned to face Junhoe but before either of them could speak, there was already a slam from further into the office and a loud yell of, "JIWON FUCKING KIM?!" 

Jiwon so badly tried to control his laughter as Junhoe bit his lip, stepping closer to whisper in Jiwon's ear, "Pretend I'm saying something cute."

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?" Jiwon whispered back, looking at Junhoe with a raised eyebrow and Junhoe tapped his cheek. Jiwon very almost burst out laughing then but he bit down on his tongue in time. "Seriously?" 

"Well, I thought it'd be nice but I guess I'll just do everything," Junhoe shrugged, arms wrapping around Jiwon's waist and Jiwon snorted, flicking the guy's forehead. 

"You're so arrogant." 

"I really love messing with people but you're just mean." 

"I'll kiss your cheek when I want to, young man." 

"You'll want to. I know how to make myself look irresistible." 

 _Yeah you do._  "All CEOs really are this egotistical, huh?" 

Junhoe beamed and that was when the spell broke, pushing him back into the squish Jiwon knew and Jiwon really would've kissed his cheek then. But he only shoved Junhoe away gently and told him to get out, giving the balloon back to him and Junhoe walked backwards all the way to the first set of doors because he was a dork, waving at Jiwon who smiled fondly. Before suddenly hoping that his eyes weren't red anymore. That would be hard to explain. 

"Jiwon, in this exact year, you're going to die. Enjoy living while it lasts," was the first thing that Youngmin said to him when Jiwon got to his desk, hissing it, and Jiwon grinned as he took his seat. 

"Love you too, mate."  

In near to no time, everyone was asking Jiwon questions and Jiwon leant back in his chair, answering most with 'no comment' just because it was fun and Seokjin actually said far too seriously, "Welcome to the gold-digger family, we're delighted to have you," and Jiwon had to drink some water.

"Look at  _you,_ " Hanbin said in a gossippy high-pitched voice like a teenage girl, nudging Jiwon's shoulder repeatedly and Jiwon shoved him away, shaking his head. "You're gonna be in magazines in no time - 'Who's CEO Koo's Hot New Lover???'"

"Aww, you think I'm hot?"

"That was obviously just a magazine ploy, Jiwon, don't fall for these things. I for one forsaw this and I think you're gonna be the new power couple of England after David and Victoria Beckham, darling." 

"You're calling them  _the_  power couple of England...? And what about you and Jinhwan?"

"Pfft, of course but neither of us are famous." 

"Junhoe's not famous." 

"He's famous enough. Get ready for the red carpets." 

Jiwon really hoped Hanbin was joking. 

"Shut up."


End file.
